Love or Hate?
by TradeMarked
Summary: Kelsi Nielson just moved to New Mexico, after an accident. Kelsi finds a good group. One in particular, she thinks he's amazing. All caused by one boy's jealousy.Jelsi,Troyella,Zekepay,Chaylor
1. Trailer

This is my first attempt at a Jesli Story. I hope it turns out to be a good story.

So here's the trailer.

Kelsi Nielson is the new girl at East High.

Jason Cross is the quiet basketball player.

Kelsi walks into East High on her first day of her sophomore year. Little does she know she's getting an attracted look from a certain brown eyed boy.

Jason turns around because the whole hall goy eerily quiet. He turned around and saw the most beautiful brunette he's ever seen.

Can He Get to her before someone else does?

Shows Kelsi talking to the captain of the football team.

"So Kelsi do you want to go out with me tonight?" Says Jeff.

"Sorry, not tonight. I have to babysit my little brother." Kelsi said.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Jeff says.

"Uh sure."

Shows Jason out on his front lawn playing basketball with his little brother.

Jason stops playing when Kelsi, his new neighbor, pulls into her drive way with Jeff.

Jason just stands there in disbelief.

"Jason stop staring. You look like your eyes are about to pop out of your head. It's just a girl." His little brother Owen said.

"She's more than a girl to me. But she doesn't know I exsist."

Shows Kelsi at school last period of the day in the gym, playing basket ball.

Kelsi falls and twists her ankle.

"Are you alright Miss?" Coach Bolton asks.

"I think I twisted my ankle." Kelsi says.

Coach Bolton takes her to the nurse.

Shows Jason in the gym during basketball practice with the guys

"Jason you need to make her notice, we need all our players focused." Says Troy Bolton.

"Yeah, just go up and start talking to her but don't act stupid" Chad Danforth says.

"Oh yeah Chad you would know about acting stupid now wouldn't you?" Jason replied.

"Boys, I need one of you to give Miss Nielson a ride home." Coach Bolton said as Kelsi wabbles into the gym.

"Coach Bolton I think I can drive home." Kelsi says.

"You can barely walk so that's not a wise idea.

Starring

Ryne Sanborn starring as Jason Cross

Olesya Rulin starring as Kelsi Nielson

Zac Efron starring as Troy Bolton

Vanessa Hudgens starring as Gabriella Montez

Monique Coleman starring as Taylor Mckessie


	2. The Beggining

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Kelsi POV.**

I just arrived in New Mexico. My mother, my little brother, and I just moved again. My little brother and I were sitting in the front yard of the new house, when mom arrived home.

"Kids I have good news." Ms. Nielson said. Yes Ms, as in not married.

"Last time you said that we were moving here."I whined. I looked over at Conner, my little brother, he looked scared. He already had to move again, and leave all his friends again.

"No were not moving again, well yet that I know of. But you both will be starting school in 3 days. Conner you will be going to East Middle School. Kelsi you will go to East High School." She smiled at us. My little brother is 11 years old and my mom still makes me baby sit him. Although I enjoy spending time with him, he gets a little annoying after a while. Conner just sighed.

"Thank god we don't have to go for another 3 days. Maybe we can finish unpacking all the stuff in our new house." I told Conner. We both sighed and fell back into the grass.

A few minutes after lying down in the grass, a bus pulled up across the street. 3 boys walked off the noisy bus, one looked around Conner's age, one looked like he was my age, and the other boy looked like he was a senior maybe.

**Jason POV**

School just ended. Thank god. I thought if I had to suffer one more period I would scream. Coach Bolton made practice1 hour later than normal. So I an hour or more to fool around with my little brother, Owen before I had to go to practice.

"Jason, Owen, Kyle, get in here please." My mother demanded.

"Coming mom." We all said.

"New neighbors, go say hi, and take cookies. One looks your age Owen. The only girl looks to be around your age, Jason. No one really for you Kyle. But you have enough people around you as it is, Sorry."My mom handed me the cookies, and pushed us toward the door. "Go, be nice good neighbors."

I headed out the door, two brothers following behind.

Kyle came and took the cookies, being the people person he is, I thought that was so much better. Kyle went up on the drive way and I noticed to kids lying in the grass.

"Kyle over here." I told him. He turned around and went towards the two bodies lying on the ground.

"Hey new neighbors." He greeted them.

"Uh hi." Said the little boy.

"Conner you could be nicer you know." The girl said. I was barely paying attention to this conversation. Just standing there with my hands in my hoodie, I-pod on, listening to music.

**Kelsi POV**

"Hey new neighbors." Said a male voice.

"Uh hi." Conner said.

"Conner you could be nicer you know." I looked up and saw 3 boys standing in front of me. So I stood up. Conner got up also.

"Hi I'm Kyle Cross. I live over there," he pointed to the house across the street where the bus stopped earlier. "these are my brothers, Jason and Owen. Jason! Owen" Both of the boys were just standing in the drive way.

"What Kyle?" Said the littlest one. The other boy didn't even notice that his brother yelled his name. I saw a white cord come out from the hoodie pocket going up to his face. Music.

"Owen say hi." Kyle walked over to the other boy; I'm guessing was Jason, and knocked on his head like it was a door. "Anything else going through this head other than basketball?" Kyle said. Owen came over and started talking to Conner. I looked over at Kyle. He was still knocking on his brothers head like a door. Kyle took one of the earphones out. "I repeat "anything else going through this head other than basketball." Jason new neighbors remember." Jason looked up at me and smiled, and then he frowned.

"Oh shit, basketball." He ran off back towards his house.

"And five, four, three, two, one, zero." He said zero Jason came running back outside with a small duffel bag.

"KYLE, KEYS, NOW. I'M GONNA BE LATE. COACH IS GONNA KILL ME." Jason finished screaming. Kyle tossed him some keys, Jason climbed into the car behind him and pulled out of their drive way and was off.

"Sorry about that. What's your name by the way?" Oh yeah, I still haven't told him what my name is.

"My name is Kelsi." I said. I looked around for Conner, and I saw him and Owen playing basketball in our drive way.

**Jason POV.**

Kyle just pulled my earphone out.

I didn't quite hear what he said until he said basketball.

I looked up and saw a brunette girl standing in front of me, a few feet away.

I don't know why but I smiled at her. Then I frowned remembering basketball.

"Oh shit, basketball." I ran off and grabbed my basketball bag, ran back outside.

"KYLE, KEYS, NOW. I'M GONNA BE LATE. COACH IS GONNA KILL ME." I screamed. He tossed me the keys and I was off to basketball practice.

I ran into the gym at East High. I quickly got changed and ran out to Coach.

"Coach, I'm so sorry I'm late."I told him.

"Only by oh I don't 30 minutes. So I guess that's 30 minutes more of practice or 30 minutes of jogging? Which will it be Mr. Cross?"

"I guess I'll do 30 minutes of running this time." I replied.

"Ok. If I understand right your house is just 15 minutes away if you run. So run there, and come back."

"Yes Coach."

I jogged outside. I started jogging towards my house. I grabbed my I-pod and started running listening to music, I didn't hear Kyle screaming at me until he took my earphone out.

"What?" I asked.

"What's the punishment for being late?" Kyle asked. He was still over at the neighbors house.

"Running, this time." I replied.

"Kyle Tyler Cross, get over here and answer your girlfriend before she drives me crazy!" My mom screamed. He ran off.

"Hey, you want to come back with me to the school? Since that's probably where you'll be going to school. Your a sophomore right?" I asked.

"Yeah sure I'll come. Yeah, I'm a sophomore. One second. CONNER, I'M GOING TO THE SCHOOL WITH JASON. BYE!" She turned to face me and started jogging with me.

"How come you know my name but I don't know yours?" I asked her while jogging.

"Kyle told me, and my name is Kelsi."

After that, Kelsi and I didn't talk much until we got to the school.

"Oh crap." I mumbled.

"What?" She questioned.

"I'm so dead." I said.

"If it's about me being here I can go home. I think I know my way back." She was walking away.

"No wait. Gabi, Tay, and Shar are here you should be able to stay." I told her. I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the gym. I mean their girlfriends are here why can't I have someone here too? Well it's not like we're dating. I mean I just met her, yeah, she's like totally beautiful and everything but I can't do anything can I? We walked into the gym.

"Cross, I told you to run and come back, not run and bring girls back with you! Do you want to run laps till your legs fall off?" Coach screamed at me.

**Kelsi POV**

I ran to the school with Jason, we we're standing in the gym.

"Cross, I told you to run and come back, not run and bring girls back with you! Do you want to run laps till your legs fall off?" I'm guessing that was the coach.

"I'm sorry sir. I can leave."I said. I'm not exactly sure if he heard me.

"No Miss, you can go over and sit with the girls." He said. "Cross, get over here now."

I walked over to the girls sitting in the bleachers and sat down at the top.

"You can sit down here, we don't bite." Said the blonde one. She sounded like a princess, looked like one too.

"Um are you sure? I could bite. Only kidding." I walked back down.

"We could use another brain to fry." Said the brunette one. I smiled.

"Okay. There's not much room for frying in this brain, maybe my brothers. He's got plenty of room." They all laughed. Okay, time to put names to faces. "Lemme guess, your Shar, your Tay, and your Gabi?"

"Right. Just a guess, Jason told you?" Said Gabi. "My full name is Gabriella though. But everyone calls me Gabi."

"My full name is Taylor, Chad's got everyone saying Tay though. Stupid boy."

"Mines Sharpay. Nicknames, Ice Queen, Princess, or Shar. You are?"

"Kelsi, I'll be starting here on Monday. Is the coach always that mean to Jason? Or everyone?" I asked.

"Oh no, he's like that to everyone. You should have seen him when he found out Troy and I were going out. It was like World War II all over again. See, Troy is star basketball boy, Coach's son, and every girl at this school wants him."

"It's like his panties are too tight." Sharpay said.

"Don't talk about Coach's panties Shar." Someone screamed at her.

**Who was it? Yeah I know bad cliffy. But I had nothing else to say. Plus that 4 Pages long on Microsoft Word.**

**ToniMarie63**


	3. The Tour and Him

**Flashback**

**Kelsi POV**

"Oh no, he's like that to everyone. You should have seen him when he found out Troy and I were going out. It was like World War II all over again. See, Troy is star basketball boy, Coach's son, and every girl at this school wants him."

"It's like his panties are too tight." Sharpay said.

"Don't talk about Coach's panties Shar." Someone screamed at her.

**End Flashback.**

Sharpay smiled, like she knew who it was.

"RYAN!" She screamed. "Your back!" Man this girl loves to scream. "Ryan, I want you to meet Kelsi. Kelsi this is my brother Ryan, he goes to a private school in England. Ryan, Kelsi, Kelsi, Ryan."

"Hey Ry, didn't think you would be back yet." Gabi said hugging Ryan.

"Hey Gabs. Yeah, we got on break early. Hello earth to Taylor. Stop checking Chad out Tay."

"Huh What? Ryan your back." Taylor said.

"To busy checking out Chad to hear me? Tear." He sniffled and frowned

"I was not checking out Chad." Taylor smiled anyways.

"You know you are too baby." I'm guessing that was Chad.

"Shut up Chad, your not helping." She frowned.

**Jason POV**

Troy, Chad, and I were standing around. I was looking at Kelsi.

"Dude, go get her." Chad said.

"No, she barely knows me. I'm not screwing up that." I said.

"Well then get to know her and she can get to know you. In the words of Sharpay 'duh'" Troy said.

"Don't duh me Troy. I'm not stupid. Last time I checked I was smarter than you." I said. Troy glared at me.

"Well it's true captain. He is smarter than you." Chad said.

"Shut up Chad." Troy said. I looked down at my watch. Yes, only 30 minutes left of practice! I never thought I would say that.

"Okay dudes lets get back to practice." Troy said.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say captain." Chad and I said at the same time.

"Ha ha, very funny." Troy said.

**Kelsi POV**

I sat down and watched Jason play.

"Which guy is who? I know that one's Jason. Who are the others?" I asked.

"Guys come here!" Gabi screamed.

There was now four guys standing in front of the bleachers.

"You already know Jason; this is Troy Bolton, basketball captain, and my boyfriend, this is Zeke Baylor, Shar's boyfriend, the bushy haired freak would be Chad Danforth, Tay's boytoy." Taylor turned a tomato red color. Chad just grinned.

"Alright boys, practice is over. Change up." Coach said.

"So Kelsi what do you do for fun?" Gabi asked.

"I like to play the piano, I'm pretty good at it. Most of the time though I'm playing video games with my little brother." I replied.

"How old is he?" Gabi asked.

"11. He's going to start East Middle on Monday. And I start High school here." I said.

"Troy's little sister is 11. They might meet each other. Everyone knows little Nikki. She's a soccer and girls basketball player in Middle school."

Jason and the guys walked back out.

"Ready for the tour of East High Kelsi?" Jason asked. I nodded and walked down the bleachers to him. We both started heading out of the Gym.

**Troy POV**

Jason was rushing to get out of the locker room.

"Jason chill it's not like she's gonna disappear." I said and Chad laughed.

"You whiner. Afraid to lose someone you barely know?" Chad said.

"Shut up guys. Leave me alone." He frowned.

"Dude you barely know the girl." I said.

He walked out.

Chad, Zeke and I followed him out the door. Jason and Kelsi were walking towards the gym doors.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"He's giving her a tour of the school."Gabi said.

"I have a feeling he's gonna give her more than a tour." Zeke said.

"No. I don't. He wouldn't take advantage of her. Well I would hope not." Taylor said.

I grabbed Gabi's hand and headed out of the gym. She jumped on my back instead.

"Where do you want to go Baby?" I asked.

"Let's go get ice cream!" She said.

"Okay."

We got in my truck and drove off to Cold stone's Creamery. We got there and stopped, went inside and stood at the end of the line.

**Jason POV**

Kelsi and I were walking down the halls of East High. We were pretty much finished with the tour of the school.

"So do you want to to go back to your house or walk around town some?" I asked.

"Lets walk around town if you don't mind having me hanging around you longer." She replied.

"No problem. I'd love to hang out with you more." I said.

We walked out of East High and towards the center of town in my car, well my brother's car. I parked at Cold Stone's. I saw Troy's truck in the parking lot.

"Want to get some ice cream?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." She smiled. We walked into Cold Stone's, stood in line and then got our ice creams. She got a Chocolate Brownie Fudge Ice cream. I got Chocolate Hershey's Candy bar triple fudge ice cream. We sat down at a table in a corner and started eating our ice creams. She had a little bit of fudge on her nose. I smiled and got up to lean over and wipe it away. I wiped it away and she started leaning in as I was too. I was about to kiss her when.. **[I could have stopped here but that would be rude.**

**Gabi POV**

Troy and I were eating our ice creams when Jason and Kelsi walked in. I smile and nudged Troy and pointed to them. He smiled.

"Let's not let any one disturb them. Their cute together." I said.

"You should have seen him in the locker room. He was rushing to get everything done, so he could see her." Troy said. I smiled.

I heard the door ring, the little bell telling everyone someone is here. I looked up and saw Jeff, the foot ball captain walk in. He saw Jason and Kelsi and smiled evilly.

"Jeff come here." I said. He's always had a thing for me. "Leave him alone, you might have a grudge against him but here is not the place. Got it?"

"Why should I listen to you Montez? Plus that chick's hot." Before I could say another thing he walked off just as Jason and Kelsi were about to kiss. I sighed. He's a jerk, so much for that. Jeff said something to Jason to make him start punching him. Kelsi went to pull Jason off of Jeff and he hit her in the stomach. She walked out, a few seconds after she walked out Jason realized what he did. Jason punched Jeff once more and ran out the door.

**Jason POV**

I was about to kiss her when Jeff came over.

"Well, what do we have here?" He said.

"Go away Jeff." He sat down, and whispered so only I could here.

"Now why would I do that when I could take your girl and she can come with me and be a good sex toy?" He backed away and I punched him hard. I kept punching him. I punched him when I felt Kelsi try and pull me away. I pushed her in the stomach. I didn't realize I hurt her until I heard the door shut. I punched him one last time and ran out after her.

"KELSI!" I screamed.

"Leave me alone Jason." She said. I grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"No. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm really sorry." I frowned as she turned away, and started running from me.

I ran after her. She ran all the way to her house. I ran after her. I saw her little brother standing at the door looking at me like I am evil.

"What did you do?" He said.

"I was punching someone and she tried to pull me off and I shoved her away but I didn't mean too. It was an accident. I really didn't mean to hurt her." I frowned again.

"Oh great. Do me a favor, go get 4 pints of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate fudge brownie ice cream." He said. I nodded and headed back to Cold stone's.

I needed to get my car. I ran back to get it, and headed to the store called General's. I got the ice cream and a box of chocolates I paid for the stuff, I went to the store next door called Marks. I got her a card that said 'I'm truly sorry.' It was blank inside so I can write inside the card. I went to the other side of the store. The side where they keep the stuffed animals. I picked out a dog with hands together. I could set the box of chocolates in the dogs hands. I bought the card and the stuffed animal.

I walked out to my car, put everything in the passengers seat, and headed to Kelsi's house to give her brother the ice cream. I knocked on the door when I got there. The brother answered. I handed him the ice cream, the chocolate box was still in my car. I was going to give it to her tomorrow, with the stuffed animal, and the card.

"I need a favor. Later when your sister falls asleep or tomorrow before she wakes up I need you to come to my house. I need the little brother's help on this one. Since your related to her, you know what she likes. Please?" I asked.

"Fine. But she's already asleep. I'll be over in about 30 minutes. Thanks for buying the ice cream, just to let you know it's going to Kelsi." I nodded knowing he could help her to not hate me and help work up a nice plan.

I walked away from the door. Hopefully I could do something so good to make Kelsi want to be my friend again. I walked inside my house with everything I bought for Kelsi in my hands. I walked up stairs and into my room when I saw a female standing in my room, facing all the pictures on my walls. She turned around when I shut my door. I looked at her. I can't belive she has the nerve.

"What are you doing here? And in my room? Touching my stuff?" I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

**lalalala.**

**Sorry took so long to update. Long dayyy. But here's the 2'nd Chappiee.[:**

**Who's the girl??**

**And a hint.**

**It's not Kelsi**

**La La La ToniMarie63**


	4. He's Backkkkkk Oh No

**Enjoy..**

_**Flashback**_

_**I walked away from the door. Hopefully I could do something so good to make Kelsi want to be my friend again. I walked inside my house with everything I bought for Kelsi in my hands. I walked up stairs and into my room when I saw a female standing in my room, facing all the pictures on my walls. She turned around when I shut my door. I looked at her. I can't believe she has the nerve.**_

_**"What are you doing here? And in my room? Touching my stuff?" I said with a hint of anger in my voice.**_

_**End Flashback**_

**Kelsi POV**

I was supposedly sleeping according to Conner. No I was wide awake laying in my bed. I know I had red eyes, tear stained cheeks. I felt a headache coming, I went down stairs to see Conner talking to Jason. I hid on the stair well, listening in to their conversation.

"I need a favor. Later when your sister falls asleep or tomorrow before she wakes up I need you to come to my house. I need the little brother's help on this one. Since your related to her, you know what she likes. Please?" Jason asked.

"Fine. But she's already asleep. I'll be over in about 30 minutes. Thanks for buying the ice cream, just to let you know it's going to Kelsi." Conner said. I quietly went back up stairs and layed down in my bed. I closed my eyes when I heard footsteps coming up stairs. I heard a knock on my door, Conner's knock. Conner opened it, came over to me and shook my sholders.

"Kelsi. Kels, sissy. Wake up." He said. My eyes fluttered open, like I has actually been sleeping.

"Yeah, Conner? What do you need?" I asked.

"I'm going to talk to Owen, I'll be back soon. There's ice cream in the fridge. Your favorite." He said.

"You don't come back in 30 minutes, I'm coming over. Got it?" He shook his head yes, and walked out of my room. I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen. I grabbed one on the pints of Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ice cream and a small spoon. I walked into the den, downstairs, which is basically my second room. Ever since we finished unpacking, I am either here, with Conner, or in my room. I took a small spoonful of my ice cream and set it on the counter next to my piano. I slowly pulled out my music, set it up, and sat down. I started to play "You Are The Music In Me" A song I wrote a while ago.

**Jason POV**

The girl turned around and looked at me.

"Jason, I know you can't hate me forever. I came back for you. Can't you be happy about it?"

" Get out of here before Kyle finds you here." I said. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of my room, towards the door. As soon as I reached the door it was knocked on. I opened it. Conner stood there, he looked at me and then her.

"Ah Little Conner. How's it going?" She said evily.

"Don't make me hurt you Alyssa." He snapped at her.

I looked past Conner when I heard a car door slam. I saw a tall lady walking towards the door to her house, she was about to open the door when it opened. Kelsi came out towards my house. She stopped walking when she saw Conner, Alyssa, and I.

"Hi sis." Conner said.

"Hey Conner." Kelsi said.

"Hi Kelsi." I said. She looked at me and half smiled, but mostly frowned.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Kelsi Nielson." Alyssa said.

"Don't start with me Alyssa." Kelsi said.

"Oh Please Kelsi what could you do to scare me?" Alyssa said.

"Alyssa you need to leave now." I said sternly. Alyssa looked at me.

"No. I'll fight with her then maybe I'll leave." She said matter of factly.

I saw Kyle headed down stairs. Alyssa had her back turned and didn't see him. I mouthed –Call the gang, tell them Alyssa's back, they need to come here now.- He nodded and went back upstairs.

"Conner go inside please." Kelsi said not taking her eyes off of Alyssa.

"Someone want to fill me in on how you know each other please?" I asked.

"She was the school slut, I was the school's pianist. She wanted attention, I wanted to be left alone. To get attention, she bullied me. Didn't last long. End of story." Kelsi said. Right behind of Kelsi, a familiar truck pulled up, the whole gang inside of it or in the tail of the truck.

"Jason, what in the hell did you do?" Alyssa asked.

"Ah, Alyssa Cox your back." Sharpay said.

"Sharpie." She said.

"So I take it you two are talking again?" Troy said pointing to Kelsi and I.

"No. I came to get Conner, my brother." She said. I frowned.

"No, let him stay and hang out with us." I said.

"No he's coming home."

"Aw, is little Kelsi Nielson afraid?" Alyssa said. Instead of replying to Alyssa, she punched her. Alyssa screamed.

"Serves you right for opening that hell hole." Kelsi snapped. Kelsi went to punch her again but I grabbed her and held her to me.

"Let. Me. Go. Now. Jason." She said.

"No." I whispered into her ear.

"You want to protect her?" She snapped at me.

"No, I want to protect you, from getting in trouble." I whispered to her.

"I don't need your help Jason. I'm perfectly fine by myself." She said.

"No you're not. Come here. We need to talk." I said.

"I'm not talking to you." She tried to get out of my grasp but I held on tighter.

"I'm sorry." I said to her.

**Kelsi POV**

I was getting bored. I looked at the clock, Conner had been gone for about 10 minutes. I got up, put up the ice cream, and slipped on my sandals. I opened the door just as mom was about to, I started walking towards Jason's house to bug Conner, and maybe to talk to Jason. I looked at Conner, he looked pissed. I looked to see what he was looking at when I saw her. The bitch from my old high school. She ruined my life. Jason was holding her wrist. Oh great, I almost kissed the bitches boyfriend. Joy.

"Hi sis." Conner said.

"Hi Conner." I said.

'Hi Kelsi." Jason said. I faintly smiled at him, I was still mad at him.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Kelsi Nielson." She said.

"Don't start with me Alyssa."

"Oh Please Kelsi what could you do to scare me?" Alyssa said.

"Alyssa you need to leave now."Jason said sternly. Alyssa looked at him.

"No, I'll fight with her then maybe I'll leave." She said it like she would actually win.

I looked at Jason he was mouthing something to someone on the stairs. I looked at Alyssa. Boy was she in for a treat.

"Conner go inside please." I said and he headed inside the Cross's house.

"Someone want to fill me in on how you know each other please?" Jason asked.

"She was the school slut, I was the school's pianist. She wanted attention, I wanted to be left alone. To get attention, she bullied me. Didn't last long. End of story." I said.

"Jason what in the hell did you do?" She questioned.

"Ah, Alyssa Cox your back." Sharpay said.

"Sharpie." She said.

"So I take it you two are talking again?" Troy said pointing to Jason and I.

"No. I came to get Conner, my brother." I said. He frowned.

"No, let him stay and hang out with us." Jason said.

"No he's coming home." I said

"Aw, is little Kelsi Nielson afraid?" Alyssa said. Instead of replying to Alyssa, I punched her. She screamed.

"Serves you right for opening that hell hole." I snapped. I went to punch her again but Jason grabbed me and held me to him

"Let. Me. Go. Now. Jason." I said.

"No." He whispered to me

"You want to protect her?"I snapped at me.

"No, I want to protect you, from getting in trouble."He whispered to me.

"I don't need your help Jason. I'm perfectly fine by my self." I said.

"No you're not. Come here. We need to talk." He said.

"I'm not talking to you." I tried to get out of his grasp but he held on tighter.

"I'm sorry." He said to me.

"Sorry about what? About hitting me on "accident" or for taking her side?" I snapped, putting accident in air quotes.

"For everything." He whispered.

"I don't want your apology. Cause I know you don't mean it. Now let me go so I can really hurt her like she hurt me." I said.

"I do to mean it. If you don't believe me I will let you hurt her. She means nothing to me anyway." He said.

"Is there anyone that means anything to you?" I asked hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah, she's standing right in front of me." He mumbled

"There's no way that's me." I mumbled back. He slowly nodded his head. I lightly smiled. I looked up at him and he leaned down, and he was about to kiss me when I turned my head, he kissed my cheek. I wasn't going to let him kiss me, I'm still mad at him. But it's hard to be mad at him when he smells so good. He looked at me with sad eyes, almost made it completely impossible to be mad.

"Sorry, but your still not off the hook." I whispered and walked away to beat the crap out of Alyssa. She tried to trip me. I punched her so hard, she couldn't get up. I kicked her in the side.

"Payback's a bitch. Isn't it Alyssa?"I said. I saw my mom walking over to me with a sad look on her face.

"Kelsi sweetie, I have to go on a business trip, I leave in 1 hour. So please take care of your brother." She said. Shocker not. She's never home, Conner's friends think I'm his mom. Because I'm always taking care of him.

"Yeah okay." I said. She walked off, back home.

"You can come stay with us girls, were going to the Mall in the Morning. Conner could stay here with Jason and the boys." Gabi said.

"Lemme ask Conner. Conn? Come here please." I screamed the ending.

"What?" Conner said annoyed.

"Mom's got a trip, so I'm baby sitting. Do you want to stay the night here with Jason and the boys or stay at home?" I asked.

"I'll stay here. Bye." And he was back inside in a flash.

"So I take that as your staying with us and we're taking you shopping tomorrow." Gabi smiled.

**Jason POV**

This works out perfectly. Kelsi is staying with the girls tonight, and Conner's staying here. Now he can help me. I had to hold back the urge to happy dance. Yes, I'm sixteen and I still happy dance. Get over it

"Let's go get food." Gabi said. Conner, Owen, and Kyle came down just as Gabi mentioned food.

"Can we come?" Kyle said referring to him and the youngsters. Gabi nodded. Everyone piled in Troy's truck, Gabi and Troy in the cab, everyone else in the tail. We went to Sharpay's house. When we got there, everyone piled out of the truck.

"Oh yeah, I might have forgot to mention the fact that Shar's father is the governor, sorry." I told Kelsi.

"No one else tried telling me why?" She asked.

"Never came up. Sorry. Now let's go get some food." Sharpay said. We walked into her house and towards the kitchen. Kelsi looked around at everything. I'm guessing she's in a better mood. Gosh. She's beautiful. She hair she looks perfect coming down in a messy bun. How she doesn't have to wear any make up, just lip gloss. That's it, that's all she needs. If I keep looking at her, she's bound to see me. But I can't take my eyes off of her, I was walking and staring at her and fell down the stairs leading to the kitchen. They guys laughed, Kelsi stared at me. She had this "Was he staring at me and that's why he fell?," face on. She came over to me and stuck her hand out to help me up. I grabbed it and pulled her on top of me.

"Can we talk, please?" I asked. She nodded.

I got up and pulled her up with me. I took her to the guest room, where the guys and I normally stay in. I opened the door and let her in first, following her inside. I shut the door and turned to face her.

"How do you know Alyssa?" She asked.

"She's my ex." I looked at her, she looked angry and then sad.

"You dated that slut?" She asked in a very sad tone. I didn't say anything. She was looking at me. I could feel it. "Are you going to say anything? You ask me to talk and I'm here, so talk, or I'm going to go."

"Kelsi, I really like you, please. Don't hate me for not paying attention when I hit you. I didn't mean to. I really didn't. Just what he said got me so mad. He's taken everything from me. My girlfriends, tried to take my friends. But they didn't listen to him. That's the only reason he came over to us when I was about to kiss you. Please, please, please, please forgive me Kelsi." Did I just tell her I liked her? Oh Shit.

"What was so bad you had to punch him?" She asked.

"He wanted you to be his sex toy." I mumbled.

"He what?" She asked.

"He wanted you to be his sex toy. Just like every other girl." I said.

"I would never in a million years become his sex toy. I'm not some fucking slut like Alyssa." She said.

"I didn't think you would, but if girls don't do what he wants, he forces them into it. So I was worried he would do the same to you. I couldn't let that happen to you. You are way too nice."I sat down in a computer chair in the room. She smiled at me. She came and sat in front of me.

"Thank you Jason. That means a lot to me." She leaned up and gave me a hug. It felt like electricity shot threw me. She pulled away and looked at me. I looked into her eyes. She leaned in and I did too. I felt a pair of soft lips meet with mine in a soft, warm kiss. It felt like sparks were everywhere. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her more. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled away in need of air. She looked at me and smiled. I stood up pulling Kelsi with me. After I caught my breath, I leaned back down to her and kissed her again. She smiled into the kiss. I kept kissing her, the kiss getting more passionate every second. My hands were on her back, one hand caressing the small, lower part of her back, the other hand rubbing her side. Her hands were playing with my hair. I heard the door open but I ignored it.

"Awwwww." I heard from the door way.

"Dude, hands off my sister. NOW." I heard a second later. Kelsi pulled away from me and blushed.

"Its about damn time." Said the guys.

"Go. Away. Please." I said in my most calm voice.

"I'm not going anywhere till you get your dirty hands off my sister." Conner said.

"Conner Nielson, get out right now." Kelsi said with a stern voice. Conner looked at me then turned around and walked out. Everyone else had already left.

"Now where were we?" I asked quietly. Kelsi turned back to look at me, kissed me on the cheek and tried to walk away. "Oh no you don't." I told her. She ran off before I could grab her. She ran out the door, I ran after her. "I'm going to get you for that Kelsi." I ran and caught up with her. I picked her up and twirled her around.

"Put me down Jason!" She screamed and laughed.

"Fine, but if I do, you can't run away. Promise." She nodded. I set her down on the ground and wrapped my arms around her. She looked up at me and smiled. I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed me back.

**Gabi POV**

Jason and Kelsi went to go talk, while everyone else went into the kitchen.

"Okay, who thinks they are actually talking?" Troy said.

"I do." Said the girls and I.

"Yeah well your girls, it's your stupid instincts." Chad said and the guys agreed everyone but Conner and Owen. I glared at Troy.

"What?" Troy said.

"You're an ass Troy Bolton. You, Chad, and Zeke." I said. Shar, Tay, and I walked out of the kitchen toward the back porch. 'I can't believe Troy right now. Ugh.'

"I can't believe them." Sharpay said.

"Yeah I know. Maybe we should just make them leave now. They obviously don't want to be around girls with "Stupid Instincts." God. They are so flipping immature." Tay said.

"I've given up a lot for Troy and this is how he wants to treat me? God. Your right, Tay. Shar make them leave please." I said. Shar nodded and got up and Tay and I did too. We followed Shar inside to see the boys peaking in the guest room where Kelsi and Jason are. We walked over there and looked inside.

"Awww." We all said.

"Dude, Get your hands off my sister. NOW." Conner said.

"It's about damn time." Troy, Chad, Kyle, Owen and Zeke said.

"Go away please." Jason said.

"I'm not going anywhere till you get your dirty hands off my sister." Conner said.

"Conner Nielson, get out right now." Kelsi said with a stern voice. Everyone left with Conner in front. Shar grabbed Troy, Chad, and Zeke and took them towards the door. She opened it.

"Get Out." She said.

"Baby whats wrong?" Zeke said.

"Get Out Now. All 3 of you." Troy looked at me. Chad looked at Tay. Zeke tried to hug Shar but she pushed him away.

"Gabi whats wrong?" Troy said.

"Get Out." I said flatly.

"Tay?" Chad Said.

"Leave me alone jerk." Tay said.

"I'm going to get you for that Kelsi." I heard Jason scream from behind me. Everyone turned aroud to see Jason chasing Kelsi around the hallway. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"Put me down Jason!" She laughed. He put her down and kissed her. I wanted so badly to say aww but I didn't because of my "stupid Instincts." Jason and Kelsi walked down to where everyone was He saw 3 very confused boys, and 3 sad looking girls.

"What's going on here?" Jason asked.

"The boys were about to leave." Shar said in a sad tone.

"Uh why?" Jason asked looking just as confused as the boys.

"Maybe you should ask Chad, since girls have stupid instincts." Taylor snapped.

"Tay, baby you know I didn't mean that." Chad said.

"You sure sounded like you meant it." Taylor snapped again.

"Tay, Gabi, Shar, lets go upstairs." Kelsi said.

**Kelsi POV**

Jason and I saw everyone at the end of the hallway, the guys looked confused and the girls looked really sad. We walked down there.

"What's going on here?" Jason asked.

"The boys were about to leave." Shar said in a sad tone.

"Uh why?" Jason asked looking just as confused as the boys.

"Maybe you should ask Chad, since girls have stupid instincts." Taylor snapped.

"Tay, baby you know I didn't mean that." Chad said.

"You sure sounded like you meant it." Taylor snapped again.

"Tay, Gabi, Shar, lets go upstairs." I said. I leaned onto Jason, "Come up when your done with these tards, please?"I whispered and he nodded. He kissed me on the cheek and I went upstairs with the girls.

"What was all that about?" I asked once we were in Shar's room.

" Troy asked 'who thinks they are actually talking?' And we said we do and Chad said 'Yeah well your girls, it's your stupid instincts.'" They all said.

"I'll be right back. Stay here you guys." I said. I walked down stairs to see them still standing in the door way. I went over and smacked all of them, but I smacked Chad the hardest.

"You're an idiot Chad." I said.

"Jason, control your girl over here."

"I'm no one's pet Chad. And I'm not his girl, I'm by my self. Have fun getting Taylor to forgive you. Troy, your gonna have fun too. You and Zeke both, you two agreed with this idiot." I said.

"You little bitch." Chad said. I went to attack him but Jason pulled me back.

"Hey, Kelsi is not a bitch, Chad. Your just being a stupid idiot like she said." Jason said.

"Of course your going to agree with her, you like her. But you never take a girl's side over your friends.

"Well she's right. You shouldn't have said girls have stupid instincts. Cause if they did, Gabi wouldn't have ever been with you Troy, Shar would still be an Ice Princess, and Taylor would've never given you the time of day Chad. Those were smart instincts. So good luck." Jason grabbed my hand and started walking up stairs with me. I stopped him half way up.

"Thank you Jason." I said.

"For what?" He said.

"For defending me. You seem to do that a lot lately." I told him. He pulled me into him and gave me a hug. I rested my head on his chest and he pulled me closer. He was warm and I was cold so he felt really good against me. He smelt good too.

"Well you're a good person so you don't deserve people to be talking about you anything bad. I was brought up right. I know what to do when it comes to a girl as amazing as you." I smiled. I looked up at him and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. He leaned down and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms were around my waist.

"Stop making out on the damn stairs and get up here, please." Gabi said. I giggled and grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him up the rest of the stairs and into Shar's room.

"God we were standing right there watching you two make out for like 5 minutes. God. Do you two ever need to breathe?" Taylor said. I heard a hard knocking on the door.

"Kelsi!" I heard my little brother say from the other side of the door. I got up and opened the door.

"Kelsi, he's back." He said. I felt nauseous and dizzy. I fainted. Even though I was uncontious I felt arms around me and Jason screaming my name, the girls gasping, and footsteps up the stairs.

**Jason POV**

Kelsi had fainted, I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kelsi! Kelsi!" I kept screaming for a few minutes.

"Conner, who is it?"

"This guy, he hurt her all the time." Conner said. Then I went back to trying to wake Kelsi.

Hey Peoples, I am so so so so flipping sorry for not updating. But here is a ten page chappie. please Review and give me some Idearss.

La La La ToniMarie63


	5. She's Okay? Or Not?

Hey Sorry For Not updating sooner.

I know I suck Im sorry.

I've been busy.

But here is Chapter 4 of _Love Or Hate?_

-----------------------------------------------------

**Flashback**

**Jason POV**

**Kelsi had fainted; I caught her before she hit the ground.**

**"Kelsi! Kelsi!" I kept screaming for a few minutes.**

**"Conner, who is it?"**

**"This guy, he hurt her all the time." Conner said. Then I went back to trying to wake Kelsi.**

**End Flashback**

"A name would be nice." I said.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you. She defiantly should be." Conner told me.

"Taylor, call an ambulance since she's not awake yet, I want to get her to a hospital." Taylor nodded and she reached for the phone and called for an ambulance.

I leaned down and held onto Kelsi. "Kelsi please, please, please wake up." I whispered into her ear.

"On the way." Taylor said.

The door flew open and in came Owen, Kyle, Troy, Chad, and Zeke.

"I thought I told you 3 to leave?" Sharpay said in a mean tone.

"Shar, you know I wouldn't leave if you were mad at me." Zeke said

"Fine, but stay away from me." She said.

"What happened to her?" Troy asked pointing to Kelsi.

"She fainted and won't wake up." I said in a sad voice.

"Don't sound so down. She's just a girl you've known for a like a day." Chad said.

"Chad, you're a fucking dumb ass. It doesn't matter how long he's known her, she's still important to him. God, I wonder why I ever said yes to you right now." Taylor said. He frowned and fidgeted with his fingers.

"Don't look so down." I said and smirked.

"Shut up Jason." Chad said. I heard sirens and a few minutes later, two guys walked through with a stretcher. They looked down on Kelsi.

"What happened here? I see no blood, just a girl passed out."

"You just told yourself the answer, smart one. She passed out." I said.

"Let's get her to the hospital." They put the stretcher down to floor level and took Kelsi from me and laid her on the stretcher. They started out of the room, they looked at the stairs and Sharpay came out, pressed a button, and instantly the stairs turned into a little hill. They took Kelsi down the stairs.

"Two people can come." One guy said. Conner came up.

"I'm going, that's my sister." Conner said.

"I am too."I said. They guys nodded and Conner and I headed inside the ambulance.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Gabi said and we were off.

**Gabi POV**

Kelsi fainted and was now on her way to the hospital with Conner, Jason, and the two guys.

I turned around and started walk over to Sharpay and Taylor. Troy walked in front of me.

"Gabs, why are you mad at me?" He said.

"Cause you're an asshole, end of story." I said sadly. I didn't like him when he was an asshole. He wasn't very nice, and he was mean to me, only me.

"Gabs come on. What did I do?" He asked.

"You agreed to girls having stupid instincts, if you think that, then why are you dating a girl?" I retorted.

"Gabs, please, I wasn't thinking." He said matter-of-factly.

"Doesn't matter, you still agreed to it, and that's not fair, if you think that, then right now, date Chad damn it." I said and walked away as fast as I could before the tears that were threatening to fall fell.

"Gabs, please." I heard him say after me. "Come on baby." I ran off instead of walking. I heard his footsteps behind mine. He grabbed my hand and turned me toward him. He lightly set his hand on my face and wiped away the tears. "Please forgive me baby girl. I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Why?" I whispered. "Why do you love me? You could have any person in the world, and be happy, and that person might not even be me. So why me?" I said a little louder.

"Because you're my girl, no one else. I don't need another girl, Gabi. You're just right for me. I'm sorry." He said to me. He put his arms around my waist and held me closer.

"Its fine, I guess." I said in a sad kind of tone. "But don-"Instead on letting me finish Troy kissed me lightly. He pulled away.

"Your lips were teasing me. It's not fair." He said, I smiled and went to find Taylor and Shar.

**Taylor POV**

Jason, Kelsi, Conner were all headed to the hospital. Troy was talking to Gabi. Chad kept trying to talk to me; I just kept leaving him there to sulk. Zeke kept looking around everywhere all mopey. He kept looking at Shar with sad eyes that kept looking even sadder the more he continued to stare at my best friend. I walked through Shar's house, to the back yard, where the pool was. I sat down and stuck my feet in the pool. The ripples in the water were an orangish pinksish color due to the sunset.

"I kind of figured you'd be out here." Chad said.

"Why because of my stupid girl instincts?" I snapped at him.

"No, because you told me once you always loved sunset." He said.

"Why'd you do it, Chad? Everything was going good, and then you went and messed it up." I said as he sat down next to me.

"Because I'm completely stupid, the only time I was ever smart was when I asked you out and to be my girlfriend." He said. I smiled.

"Well your grades say that all by its self. You nicer and not so stupid when everyone's not around." I said.

"Yeah, I like being like that, except for when I do something like this Tay. I'm sorry." He wrapped one on his arms around me and held on to me.

"You remembered." I said.

"Yes I did. Plus you look to beautiful out here on your own. I figured I'd join you." He whispered to me.

"I think we should all go to see Kelsi." I said randomly. He nodded. I tried to get up but Chad shook his head and pulled me on his lap.

"May I please have the honor of kissing the beautiful Taylor McKessie?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled and kissed me. He pulled me down so I was on top of him and deepened the kiss. He pulled away and grinned.

"Let's go get the others, now." I said getting up and pulling Chad up with me. He turned me around, and pulled me behind him and went down so I could jump on his back. I jumped up and he caught me.

"You just wanted to touch my butt. I should've known." I said with a tsk-tsk. He just laughed and walked back into the house and went upstairs to Shar's room. He opened the door and walked in, he should have knocked.

"Gosh, Zeke you can't your hands off my best friend now, can you?" I asked teasingly. Shar glared at me, and Zeke grinned.

"Nope, of course not." He said still grinning.

"Were going to see Kelsi, coming?" They nodded and Shar jumped on Zeke's back. He caught her and a few seconds later she smacked him in the head and whispered in his ear and he grinned even more.

"Down stairs please, babe." I said to Chad and he walked out of the room and down the stairs. I saw Gabi and Troy cuddled up on the couch, Gabi was half asleep and Troy was barely trying to keep her awake.

"Gabi, Troy, were going to see Kelsi, you guys coming?" Chad asked. Troy nodded and picked Gabi up bridal style. Kyle and Owen came out and wanted to come too. So we all headed out the door, to the car Shar had gotten, a black hummer, with tinted windows.

"Lets get moving." Shar said. Everyone piled in the car and we headed to the hospital.

**Conner POV**

Jason was pacing around in the waiting room of the ER. I was sitting down debating to call our mom and tell her he's back and Kelsi passed out.

"Jason, would you please stop pacing. You have known my sister for less than 24 hours, I've known her all my life, and I should be the one pacing, not you. But am I? No, I'm waiting for them to come out and tell me she's fine, she just needs to eat. I know she's going to be okay, but when she's mad at someone, she doesn't really get hungry, so she probably has low blood sugar and over worked herself today. So stop pacing dang it." I said.

"Has this happened before?" He asked.

"You think? People tend to piss her off too much." I said. He nodded and sat down.

"Jason, Conner." Came from a bunch of girls. I looked up and saw Gabi, Taylor, and Sharpay on their boyfriends backs.

"Hi." I said.

"Ey." Was what I think Jason mumbled.

"Jason, don't look so down." The guys said.

"He can look down if he wants, the girl he likes passed out in his arms. I think that's a reason to be down." Gabi said. They kept talking, I ignored the conversation. The doctor came out and I walked up to him.

"Little brother right?" He said. I nodded. "Your sister just passed out from lack of nutrients and low blood sugar, but that's not what made her pass out, I personally think. Did anything happen that would scare or shock her?" He said.

"Uh, this guy that used to hurt her is here in New Mexico, looking for her. That's about it." I told him.

"I see. You may go see her if you like, and fill these out please while you're with her." He said and handed me release forms. "Room 916." He said. I walked back over to the group.

"I'm going to see her, I'll come back for you guys when we get done talking. And Jason she's fine, just like I said, low blood sugar."I said to them. Jason's face showed relief. Everyone else smiled. I left and headed to Kelsi's room.

**Kelsi POV**

I can't believe he's back. I left a lot of places because of that boy. The doctor told me I needed to eat. Yeah, I've heard it all before. Your probably wondering why I've heard that a lot. I'm not a big eater, and I get pissed off easily. There was a knock on my door and then Conner came inside.

"Kels there has got to be something we can do about him. So we don't have to do this a lot." He said sitting down at the end of the bed.

"Please just sign the release forms so we can get out of here. You know I hate hospitals." He sighed.

"Fine but I'll go get Jason and everyone else first, then sign them and crap." He got up and left the room, leaving the forms. A few minutes later, in walked everyone. I scooted over in the bed and Jason sat down with me.

"You scared the shit out of me Kels." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. He pulled me closer and I laid down with him holding me. I was tired and it was only like six or seven. I slowly drifted off to sleep with Jason holding onto me and slowly caressing my arm.

**Jason POV**

Kelsi was falling asleep in my arms. Conner had went to turn in the forms. Everyone was sitting around the room. Kyle was texting someone on his phone, Owen was playing a game, Gabi was playing with Troy's hair. Zeke was whispering things in Shar's ear. Taylor was screwing with Chad's afro. Conner walked back in and he sat down and we all waited for the doctor. He came in about an hour later.

"Sir, you know you shouldn't be in the bed with her right?" He said.

"Yeah, and I could care less. She wanted me to hold her, so I did. Problem with it?" I said back.

"No, but don't let it happen again. Now we have to wake her up so she can leave." He said.

"Oh no, I'll carry her. No waking up my peaceful girl. Got it?" I said.

"You're not dating my sister." Conner said.

"Not yet. But I hopefully will." I said.

"Let's go know please. Kelsi hates hospitals." Conner said. I picked Kelsi up bridal style and headed out to the car.

"I called for a car for Kelsi and you, Jason, that way you can have some alone time with her." Shar said. I smiled.

"Oh no, he's not going to be alone with my sister. " Conner said and I frowned.

"Oh come on, what the worst that could happen?" I asked.

"Fine." He said. I smiled and walked out to the car for Kelsi and I. Of course being friends with the governor's daughter helps to get a free ride in a limo. I went over to it and the guy opened the door.

"Thanks." I said. I climbed in with Kelsi and set her down to sleep, with her head in my lap. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out without waking up Kelsi. It read – Ur home? Mine? – From Shar. I texted back my house. Keep a close eye on my sleeping beauty. She's so peaceful when she's sleeping. A few minutes passed and I was still looking down at Kelsi. I looked away to see how far we are from my house when Kelsi started to shake and stir in her sleep.

"Sh. You're okay Kels. Don't worry, I got you." I whispered. A tear slid from her cheek and she looked really scared so I woke her up. "Kelsi, Kelsi, wake up." She didn't wake up so I leaned down and kissed her. That got her awake because she started kissing me back.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes." I said when I pulled away. She smiled and sat in my lap. "Do you want to talk about it, Kelsi?" I looked down at her and she looked up with sad eyes that were screaming 'no!' but she nodded her head slowly. "Whenever you want to start, go ahead." I said calmly. Yeah I wanted to know who could hurt her and why they did it. But I wasn't going to pressure her.

"Can I please tell you later, and not in a, woah is this a limo?" she asked.

"Yeah you can tell me later. Yeah uh, Shar wanted us to be alone, and your brother kept saying, He's not going in car with her, alone. It was pretty funny. But we won, even though you were asleep. So she called us a limo." She nodded and turned around so she was sitting across my lap. I held onto her. "By the way, you're even more beautiful when you sleep." I said and she smiled even more.

"Thank you Jason." I leaned down and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss and the car slowed down. I looked out the window and noticed it got really dark fast, or I'm really stupid. I looked at my watch and it said it was like 9.

"Do you want to stay at my house with Conner and us? Or go back with the girls?" She snuggled closer to me. "I'll take that as your staying with me for the night." She slightly nodded, her head rubbing up against my chest. She yawned. "Tired?" I asked, once again she nodded. "Kelsi, why do you hate hospitals?" I asked curiously.

"Too many people die in them, I can't stand it." She said. I nodded and the car stopped.

"Ready to go inside, Kelsi?" I asked.

"Yes please, I'm really tired." She said.

"Okay then. Let's go." I said taking her hand and opening the door. "Thanks for the ride, sir." I said to the driver. He nodded. I looked at Kelsi, she leaned up and hugged me and whispered 'thank you' in my ear. I picked her up and walked to the house, the door was opened by my mom. "Thanks mom. I'm going to take Kelsi up in my room so she can sleep, and the gang should be here shortly." I said quickly, then running upstairs before getting questioned about Kelsi. I kicked my door open and laid Kelsi on my bed.

"You can sleep here. I'll sleep on the floor. If you need anything just ask, okay?" She nodded and the door bell rang. "That's probably everyone else." I looked down at her and she looked a little uncomfortable. "What's wrong?" I asked. Yes, I, Jason Cross, am a talker when it comes to friends, and girls I really, really like.

"Can you send Conner to go get my some clothes? Please?" She whispered.

"You can borrow some of my clothes if you like." She smiled a little and nodded. I went and grabbed a t-shirt and some boxers for her. I handed them to her. "You can change in here. I'll turn around." I said turning around.

"You're such a gentlemen." She said. I laughed, thinking just wait till you come to East High, you're going to have guys falling all over you. "I'm done now, Mr. Gentlemen." I turned around. She smiled and twirled around in my clothes.

"Beautiful." I said. "As always." I added. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and everyone walked in.

"Why are you in his clothes?" Conner asked Kelsi, I chuckled.

"Oh please Conner. Does it matter?" She snapped at him.

"God, Kelsi, calm down." Conner said and walked out. Kelsi turned around and walked towards my bed. I shooed everyone else away. I heard Kelsi yawn and her shuffling herself into my bed. I turned around and she was lying in my bed with the blankets pulled up to her chin.

"Are you okay?" I asked her hiding a laugh.

"Your room is very cold." She said. I held back a laugh.

"Yeah, it is. Do you want me to turn on the heater?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Then how do you plan on getting warm?" I said. She smiled and didn't say anything. I looked at her and her eyes were saying 'lay with me stupid, quit being a gentlemen and lay with me.'

"What, you don't want to lay with me, I probably stink." I said. She smiled.

"You did take a shower after practice, right?" She asked and I nodded. "Then you probably don't stink. Now get your bum down here and lay with me." She said.

"Fine, Miss Bossy." I said as I was climbing in the bed, next to her. I took off my shoes before I completely got in the bed and she came up and snuggled herself up next to me and I wrapped my arms around her.

**Troy POV**

Jason just shooed everyone away like 30 minutes ago and hasn't come down yet and everyone down here is really quiet.

"Okay, what does everyone think they are doing up there?" Chad asked breaking the silence.

"He better not be doing anything with her." Conner said. I rolled my eyes, he's really protective of her and he's younger.

"They are probably asleep." Gabi said. I nodded and agreed with her as did Taylor, Shar and Zeke. "I'm going to go check." Gabi said.

"I'm coming with you, Gabi." I said to her. She nodded and got up from between my legs, and I got up too. We went upstairs and into Jason's room very slowly. I didn't see him at first but then I looked at his bed. Kelsi was snuggled up in his arms and they were both asleep. Gabi and I left.

"Aw!" She said once we were out of his room.

"Sh. Gabs we don't want them to think were spying." She nodded and we walked down stairs.

"They are asleep and they are so cute!" Gabi said to everyone.

"Aw. That's sounds so nice." Taylor said. "And they're not even dating." Taylor said as she glared at Chad.

"Hey, like your parents would even let me go into your room, they always scare the shit out of me." He said. She walked over to him and sat on his lap and whispered in his ear. They sat there whispering. Gabi leaned over to me I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer.

"Want to go, now?" She whispered in my ear.

"Sure." I whispered to her. "Hey guys, were going to leave, since Jason and Kelsi aren't going to be coming down anytime soon. And Conner, I think it's best for you to stay here with Owen and Kyle." I said and Conner nodded. Gabi and I walked out to my truck and got in.

"Do you want to sleep over at my house, Gabi?" I heard a mumbled 'Mhm, sure' come from her. "Okay, let me guess, you're going to want something else to sleep in?" I asked

"Yes, please." She said innocently.

"As you wish, baby." I said.

"Do you think Conner is too protective of Kelsi?" Gabi said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, but like he said, some guy used to hurt her so I guess it's only fair. And if something happens to Kelsi and she ends up dying, he's got no one. As I noticed, there mom isn't around, and I heard nothing about a dad. He'd be all alone in this big world." I said to her.

"I think I like you better when there's no one else but me around. You're a lot more understandable and tons nicer. I never detect jock in you when, I'm the only one around."She said.

"I love you baby girl." I said.

"I love you too Troysie." She said laughing a little bit.

"Gabi, you know I hate that name." I said as I pulled up in my drive way. I got out and ran over to Gabi's side before she got out. I opened the door for her and she jumped on my back.

"Let's go in please." She said. I nodded and walked to the door. She opened it and I started for the stairs.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I'm home, and Gabi's staying the night." I yelled down stairs. I walked into my room and Gabi got off my back. She walked over to my dresser and grabbed her a t-shirt and some of my boxers. She started to get changed, she was down to her bra and panties when I walked over and picked her up and laid her on my bed and kissed her. I rubbed my tongue against her bottom lip, begging for her to open her mouth and let me explore but instead she pulled away. "Gabi." I groaned.

"Hold your horse Troy. Sometimes you're such a horn dog." She said.

**Sharpay POV**

Troy and Gabi just left. Taylor and Chad are talking. Zeke was holding on to me and kissing the back of my neck. Conner and Owen left to play a game in his room. Kyle left a few minutes after Troy and Gabi left, due to the girlfriend calling.

"Tay and Chad, I think we might want to leave. If you want, we can go back to my house and get in the hot tub, well the inside one." I said to everyone and they all nodded, especially Zeke.

"So I finally get to see my very, very beautiful girlfriend in a bikini, now?" Zeke whispered in my ear. I turned around to face him.

"Who said anything about swim wear?" I asked in his ear.

"Oh really?" He whispered. We all walked outside, and I called Ryan.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey Ryan, can you please come pick us up from Jason's house." I asked.

"Yeah sure, but why? You called for a car earlier." He said.

"Yeah, that was for Jason, and that girl, Kelsi, you met her today. Kelsi went to the hospital and didn't have a way back with Jason so I called for Tom, and then after Tom took them home, I told him he could have the week end off. I mean, he could use it. We make him work too much." I said.

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute." He said.

Zeke and I sat down in the grass, while Taylor and Chad just looked around for a while, whispering things in each other's ears. I saw a car coming up. Ryan in the front seat and some girl next to him.

"Get in people." Ryan said. Everyone got in the car. I looked up at the girl, she looked really familiar. Then it hit me.

"Martha?" I said.

"Shar, hey." She said.

"AH! My god, you look amazing. I still can't believe that you don't go to East High with us. You're going to the school with Ryan right?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's so much fun there. But I do wish I could go to school here, with everyone. How is everyone?" She asked.

"Troy and Gabi got together. Obviously, Zeke and I, and Taylor and Chad, over there." I said pointing to the two who were either kissing or talking. "Jason, has like a huge crush on his new neighbor, Kelsi, they were upstairs in his room sleeping about 20 minutes before I called Ryan. You really have to meet her." I said.

"Sure, is she going on the annual Saturday shopping trip?" She asked.

"Hopefully. We asked her to tag along with us, but when she fainted, she went to the hospital and Jason has barely let go of her since. It's really cute." I said.

"Really? You mean, he's like completely over Alyssa now?" She asked.

"Yeah, and speak of the devil, she showed up at his house today. Kelsi and her got into it, they apparently know each other." I said.

"We need to catch up when we get back to your house." She said.

"Yeah we should, just come in the hot tub with us and we can catch up, or if you're busy, you can also come shopping with us." I said to her.

"Tomorrow then. I have a date." She said.

"Really? With who?" I asked.

"Ryan." She said.

"Oh my god! You and Ryan are dating?" I asked and she nodded. "Aw! That's so cute. Ryan, why didn't you tell me? You guys make such a cute couple!" I said.

**Taylor POV**

I wasn't really listening to Sharpay and Martha talk, I was too busy talking or kissing Chad.

"Baby, do you want to come back to my house tonight? Or do you want to stay at Shar's house?" Chad asked. I leaned in and kissed him. "Should I take that as a yes?" He asked. I kissed him again. "That's going to be my yes." He said and kissed me. We kissed and talked all the way to Shar's house.

"We're here. Let's go." Ryan said from the front of the car.

"Okay." Everyone said as we all got out. Martha and Ryan went to the den, to watch a movie. Shar went upstairs to change.

"Hey Shar, can I borrow one of your bikini's?" I asked her. She nodded and I went upstairs with her.

"So, everyone's okay?" I asked. No one's really said anything about the whole thing earlier.

"Zeke and I are okay, I'm pretty sure Gabi and Troy are too. How about you and Chad?" She asked.

"Were good." I said as we started changing. I was wearing a light blue bikini, with jewels in the middle. Sharpay was wearing a white tub top bikini top with an assortment of colors, and a black bikini bottom.

"I love that one, where did you get it?" I asked her.

"Cato's, at the mall this summer." She said.

"I love it. We need to go to Cato's again, maybe tomorrow?" I said. She nodded and we walked down stairs. Chad and Zeke were already in the hot tub in the run room of her house. We walked in. Zeke stared at Shar. Chad got out and came over and picked me up and walked back into the hot tub. Sharpay got in a little after Zeke looked like he was going to drool.

"Zeke, stop drooling." Chad said laughing a little.

"Shut up Chad. If I remember correctly, the first time you saw Taylor in a bikini, you nearly fainted. So you really shouldn't be talking." Zeke said to him, and I giggled a little.

**Kelsi POV**

Jason had climbed into the bed with me and I snuggled up close to him and he laid his arms around me, pulling me closer. Jason and kissed me on the cheek and I kissed him on the mouth.

"Sweet dreams Kelsi." He said as I started to fall asleep to his heart beat. I think he fell asleep after that. I was sleeping when I thought I heard the door open and a few people walk in. I'm a light sleeper. I heard footsteps down stairs and then foot steps back up when I fell asleep again. I cuddled up closer to Jason and his grip around my waist tightened up a little bit. I smiled. I'm going to have a little fun with this. I leaned up to his face and kissed him. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at me.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." He said.

"Hey handsome." I said.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Until I was woken up by someone coming in here." I mumbled hoping he didn't hear.

"Who came in?" He asked.

"I don't know I didn't bother opening my eyes. I was too tired." I said and yawned.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" He asked.

"You're just full of questions, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am, why?" He asked.

"You're question happy. Go back to sleep." I said getting up.

"And you're going where?" He questioned.

"I'm going to run to my house and get some of my ice cream." I said.

"Well then I'm coming with you." He said.

"You don't have to Jason." I said to him.

"Yes, I know. But I'm coming anyways." He said and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"Okay." I said and walked out, down the stairs, and out the front door, towards my house. Jason was following behind me. I walked inside and Jason came running in.

"Dang, Kelsi, your really fast." He said when he reached the kitchen.

I got out my ice cream, a spoon for me, "Jason, do you want any ice cream?" I asked. He nodded and I got out another spoon. I handed it to him and we started eating it.

"Kelsi." He said when I was looking out the window, I turned to face him and he put a little ice cream on my nose. I glared at him.

"My nose is cold." I stated.

"Come here." He said and grabbed my hand and pulled me over to him. He was sitting a bar chair and I was standing. He looked at me, and I looked up at him, he licked the ice cream off of my nose. "Let's take you a few ice cream things back to my house and you can eat it in my room." He said and I nodded. I put the top back on it and Jason grabbed a few from the freezer and we left, back to his house. We had just gotten out the door when an unfamiliar car pulled into my drive way. The guy got out and he looked at me and then Jason. I turned to Jason.

"Jason, that's him." I said shakily. Jason put his arms around me when he walked up.

"Kelsi. Go to my house." Jason whispered to me.

"No." I said, although being at his house right now sounded really good right now, I knew what this guy was capable of. I'm not letting him.

"Leave." I said. The guy shook his head.

"Not till I get what I came for." He said. Jason's grip tightened on me.

"And that would be.Because if it's Kelsi, you can leave now." Jason said before he added. "Because you're not going to get her." Jason yelled. Hopefully that got someone from his house to get suspicious. I looked over at his house and saw the door open; I'm guessing that was his mom and his dad, then Owen and Conner stood behind them, able to see everything. Conner saw who it was and whispered something to Owen; they walked away from the door and went somewhere.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dun Dun Dun..**

**What's the guys name? Where did Conner And Owen Go?**

**Got any idea's? Tell Me Please.**

**--ToniMarie63**


	6. Does He Still Love Her?

**_This Chapter Is Dedicated To :: _Sango A.R**

****

**_Flashback._**

**_"Jason, that's him." I said shakily. Jason put his arms around me when he walked up._**

**_"Kelsi. Go to my house." Jason whispered to me._**

**_"No." I said, although being at his house right now sounded really good right now, I knew what this guy was capable of. I'm not letting him._**

**_"Leave." I said. The guy shook his head._**

**_"Not till I get what I came for." He said. Jason's grip tightened on me._**

**_"And that would be. Because if it's Kelsi, you can leave now." Jason said before he added. "Because you're not going to get her." Jason yelled. Hopefully that got someone from his house to get suspicious. I looked over at his house and saw the door open; I'm guessing that was his mom and his dad, then Owen and Conner stood behind them, able to see everything. Conner saw who it was and whispered something to Owen; they walked away from the door and went somewhere._**

**_End Flashback._**

**_Conner POV_**

I heard someone yell 'because you're not going to get her.' It sounded like a familiar voice so Owen and I ran down stairs and to the door. I saw Jason's arms wrapped around my sister, and him standing there in front of Kelsi and Jason.

"Can I borrow your phone really quick?" I whispered to Owen, he nodded and we went to go get it. I dialed 911 when I got it.

"Hello? What's your emergency?" Answered the lady.

"My sister is in REAL danger right now, and my neighbor is too." I said into the phone.

"What kind of danger, sir?" The lady asked.

"Her abusive ex-boyfriend is in town and looks like he's about to kill her." I said.

"Address Please." She said.

"102 Starlight Street." I said. (Not a real address, I think.)

"Okay, the police will be there in a minute." She said.

"Thank you ma'am." I said and hung up. Owen and I raced back to the door and saw Kyle pulling up in their drive way. He got out very quietly and left his door open. Ran over behind him, and tackled him to the ground.

"You two run!" Kyle screamed at Jason and Kelsi.

"No." Kelsi and Jason said.

"This is my fight." Kelsi said.

"KELSI LET HIM DEAL WITH IT." I screamed at her.

"NO CONNER." She screamed back.

**_Kyle POV_**

I was driving back home after I went to my girlfriends house, I was getting closer to my house when I saw Jason and that new girl, Kelsi standing in her front yard. Kelsi looked terrified, Jason looked really pissed. I looked at what they were looking at and I saw this guy, in all black, I could see the bump coming from the side of his pants, in the shape of a gun. I parked in my drive way, got out; left my door open ran over behind the guy and tackled him. No one messes with my family, or friends. And friends of my brothers' are my friends.

"You two run!" I screamed at them.

"No." They both said.

"This is my fight." Kelsi said.

"KELSI LET HIM DEAL WITH IT." Someone screamed from my house.

"NO CONNER." She screamed back. I could hear the sirens behind me. Just as the cops got out, they saw the guy reach for his gun, and I got off and ran in front of Kelsi and Jason. He pointed the gun at them and shot, just as we all got to the ground and a cop tackled him. The bullet went into the tree that was behind Jason and Kelsi.

**_Kelsi POV_**

Kyle ran in front of Jason and me just before he shot, and we all got down on the ground. A cop tackled him to the ground.

Now, you're probably wondering who he is, right? Yeah well you're not the only one.

"Jason, who is that boy?" His mom said after she came running over here. Jason looked at me and I looked at the ground. He pulled me over to him and hugged me.

"You're okay Kelsi." He whispered to me. "You'll be fine. I got you. I won't let him hurt you." He whispered in my ear.

"Kelsi! Are you okay?" Conner said. I slightly nodded.

"Jason, why is everyone only worried about her? My son could have been shot!" Jason's mom said. I told myself 'this is my entire fault.' Over, and over again. Jason's mom kept repeating 'why is everyone only worried about her? My son could have been shot.' I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and ran inside my house. I ran up the stairs towards my room. Half way up to my room, I fell and twisted my ankle.

"Ouch!"I screamed. I don't know why I screamed. No one's going to come after me. Instead of trying to get up and move, I just sat there and cried.

**_Jason POV_**

"Jason, why is everyone only worried about her? My son could have been shot!" My mom said. She kept repeating it. Kelsi got up and ran inside her house.

"Mom! Are you nuts?!" I screamed at her.

"Jason, you could have been shot. If you just would have let her come over here herself, you'd be fine." She said to me.

"I'm completely fine. Not a scratch. But Kelsi's not okay. She's been through a lot today. And you basically just said this is all her fault and that's probably what she's thinking right now." I screamed.

"Don't raise your voice at your mother, Jason." My dad chimed in.

"I'll raise my voice at who ever I want right now!" I screamed at him too.

"Jason, do you really want to be grounded?" My dad asked me. Instead of replying I went into Kelsi's house.

"Kelsi?" I said loud, but not screaming. I heard whimpering coming from the stairwell. I ran up and stopped in front of Kelsi. "Kelsi, are you okay? What happened?" She went and grabbed her left ankle. I moved her pants up a little to reveal a black and blue swollen ankle. I picked her up and walked down the stairs. I opened the door and walked out, towards my house. I walked out and my parents were talking with Kyle and a police officer. I didn't say anything to them; I just kept walking after I grabbed the bag of ice creams that were dropped when we got pushed on the ground.

"Jason Cross, you are not taking that girl into our house." My mom stated.

"Oh really? Just watch me." I said and kept walking.

"Jason, please don't get you in trouble because of me." Kelsi whimpered.

"I have to. I don't care if I get in trouble. You're more important and you're seriously worth it." I said to her. She smiled slightly and I walked into my house. I went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. I grabbed out the heat pack and an Ace bandage. I gave them to Kelsi, she held onto them, while I picked her up and brought her in the living room. I laid her on the couch, elevated her ankle and turned on the heating pack. I ran to the closet grabbed a few extra pillows and a blanket. I went back to Kelsi. I gently lifted her ankle and set 2 pillows under her ankle. I set the blanket over her.

"Do you need anything?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Could I please have an ice cream?" She asked. I nodded. I went to the bag, grabbed out one, handed it to Kelsi and went to get her a spoon.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" I heard from the living room. I walked in to see my mom standing in front of a very scared Kelsi.

"MOM! Get out! Leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you." I said walking over to Kelsi. I handed Kelsi the spoon before the door bell rang.

**-Buzzzz-** Went the door bell. I went to answer it. I opened the door Conner was standing there.

"Come on it Conner." I said and he walked in. "She's in the living room. On the couch. She twisted her ankle, really bad." I said and he nodded.

"Hey Kelsi." He said when he walked in the living room.

"And you are who?" My mom said.

"I'm Kelsi's little brother, and your neighbor, and friends with Owen." He said.

"Mom, can you just leave?" I asked her. She sighed.

"We will be talking later Jason." She said.

"Yeah, yeah okay." I said and she walked out.

**_Kelsi POV_**

Jason had come into my house to get me. He took me back to his house, got me pillows, a blanket, a heat pack for my ankle, and my ice cream. Conner was here. Jason's mom had just left. Jason came and sat down next to me. I scooted up, so he can sit behind me and hold on to me. He did and put his arms around me. I scooted back against him; he rested his chin on my head.

"I'm not going to sit in here and watch you two be all lovey dovey. I'm going to go. Bye." Conner said and left out the front door.

"Can I kiss you?" Jason asked and I giggled a little.

"Why would you have to ask?" I said.

"Because I don't want to scare you. You've been through a lot today." He said to me.

"Well then, yes you can kiss me." I said to him and he smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"Woah. Jason you're not allowed to make this house somewhere where you can just bring random girls in and make out with them." Said some one behind me. I pulled away from him. I looked and it was his dad.

"And you and mom wonder why I want out of this hell." He snapped at his dad.

"Jason, sh." I whispered to him.

"You're grounded." His dad said to him.

"Whatever." He said.

"So, she has to leave." He said. I started to get up but Jason pulled me closer to him.

"I don't think so. She's staying with us till her mom gets back. Either that or she can stay with Shar and the girls. I'm not letting her be alone." He said to him. I couldn't help but smile.

"Then call up the girls to come get her." His dad said.

"No." He said flatly.

"Jason stop being stubborn." His dad said to him.

"I need to talk to you then." Jason said. "I'll be right back. Don't leave, okay?"I crossed my fingers under the blanket and nodded. He got up and went into the Kitchen with his dad. I got up and started to hobble to the door. I opened it quietly so they wouldn't hear, and stepped out. Now I can't screw up anyone's life if they can't find me. I walked back to my house, and went to the den. No one would find me down here, as long as I don't play the piano.

**_Jason POV_**

I got up from sitting with Kelsi, so I can talk to my dad.

"Dad, I can't leave her alone if that creep is still here. He hurt her, like hit her. He tried to kill her just a little while ago. She's scared. She hurt her ankle when she ran off after mom said that stuff. Her ankle looks really bad." I said to him.

"So you're taking advantage of her?" He said.

"No, I asked her if I could kiss her before I did and she said I could. Dad, I really like her. Please, her mom will probably be back sometime soon. So please can she just stay here with us please?" I practically was begging. He nodded and I went back out to Kelsi.

"Kelsi?!" I said when I couldn't find her. "DAD!" I screamed. Mom came from up stairs; Dad came in from the Kitchen. "She's gone." I said.

"Go find her Jason." My dad said.

"Good." My mom said.

"Dad please tell her what I told you." I said before I ran out the door. I saw Conner and Owen playing basketball in the drive way. "Conner, where is she?" I asked him.

"Kelsi?" He asked and I nodded. "I think she's in the house." He said pointing to his house. I ran towards their house, ran inside.

"KELSI!" I screamed, hopefully I would find her. I ran all over the down stairs, I looked up stairs; all that was left was the basement floor. I ran down the stairs, towards the door to the basement floor. I opened the door, and ran down the stairs.

"KELSI!" I screamed. I didn't hear anything, but I saw something move. I turned the lights on and saw something move in the corner of my eyes. I looked and saw a foot. A black and blue swollen foot. I walked towards the foot and saw Kelsi sitting on the floor.

"Kelsi, you scared the shit out of me when I couldn't find you. Why'd you leave?" I asked her.

"I can't hurt you if I'm not there. So I left. You shouldn't have come after me Jason. You should have just forgotten about me." She whispered like she didn't want me to hear but I heard all of it.

"Kelsi, I could never just forget about you like that. I should have come after you. And you're not hurting me Kelsi. Why would you think that?" I asked her coming down and sitting next to her.

"Because you were fighting with your parents because of me. You shouldn't have to do that because of me. I put you in danger Jason. You could have been shot and killed." She said and started crying. I pulled her closer to me and hugged her.

"But I'm fine. And I don't care if I'm in danger every day, as long as you're okay. I'm okay." I said to her. "You're okay now. I got you. I'm not letting you go that easily." I said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"There's no need for you to be sorry, Kelsi." I said to her. She looked up at me. I wiped her cheeks of her tears.

"Yes there is. I just left, I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be sorry Kelsi." I said. I kissed her cheek. She looked at me.

"Do you want to come back to my house? You can sleep in my room. But this time, I'm sleeping on the floor." I said. She slightly smiled.

"Sure." She said as she yawned.

"Now let's get up." I got up, leaned down and picked her up. "My mom is going to want to see your ankle." I said when I picked her up.

"Oh. Uhm, maybe I should stay here." She mumbled.

"Nope, too late. I've got you and you're not staying here alone. Nope, can't have that." I said to her.

"But Jason-"She started to say.

"No buts, Kelsi."

"But Jason, your mom hates me." She said before I cut her off again.

"No, she doesn't. She just doesn't know why he tried to kill you." I said.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?" She mumbled.

"I told my dad, and he's going to tell my mom. And my mom can't hate you, she doesn't know you." I said to her.

"Jason." She whined.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Its fine, but I have a feeling that they are going to interrogate me." She whispered.

"I'll be there with you Kelsi; I'll sit right next to you. Don't worry. If you get to tired or you just don't want to talk to them anymore, just grab my hand, kick me in the leg, and pinch me or whatever. Okay?" I said to her. She nodded. I walked back to my house, inside.

"Jason?" My mom screamed from the kitchen.

"What?" I screamed back.

"Come in here, bring Kelsi with you." She screamed back at me.

"Coming." I said picking Kelsi back up and bringing her into the kitchen. I sat her down in one of the stools, and sat next to her. I scooted my chair closer to hers.

"Kelsi, do you mind telling us a little about that boy? The one Kyle tackled and tried to kill you and my son?" His dad asked. She looked at me, she was scared. She took a deep breath and scratched her arm.

"He is my ex boyfriend, back from Jax. His name is Brett Cox. When we started dating he was nice, but then he started getting really mean, he tried to rape me a few times. But he never did. He always said he was sorry after he hurt me and I always believed him. We broke up when I found out he was cheating on me with my enemy's best friend. My enemy is Alyssa Cox, his cousin. Her best friend is Roxy Mari. Alyssa never knew that her and Brett are related. No one ever told her. But they were best friends. They always hung out if I was busy, and then one day I went to his house, I opened the door with my key, and Brett and Roxy were half naked in the hallway. After we broke up, he started stalking me, hitting me and kept trying to rape me. I felt a lot better when we moved, I didn't think he would look for be but he did. I found out today that he's here. Conner told me. Then I woke up in the hospital. The doctor told me I fainted, and that Jason and Conner were waiting for me." She said. My mom was looking just as scared as Kelsi, my dad was looking pissed. Kelsi grabbed my hand.

"Mom and Dad, we are both tired. So I'm going to let her sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor. Goodnight." I said to them and I picked Kelsi up and walked to my room. I was half way up the stairs, when I looked down and saw Kelsi already sleeping in my arms. I smiled. I walked all the way up to my room and set her down on my bed, pulled the blankets over her and sat down in my computer chair. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. I just watched Kelsi sleep. I heard a quiet nock on my door. I got up and went to my door. I opened it and my dad was standing there.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded and stepped out of the room. "You're not going to kill the guy, are you?" He whispered.

"No, I mean I wish he would just leave her alone and be in Jail for tempted rape and assault but there's no proof, she's not hurt, except for her ankle but she twisted it. I can't find anything that could make him be locked up, unless there's something she's not telling me. And now I know I'm not going to be able to sleep. I'd be too worried about her to sleep." I told him.

"Your mom is going to want to see her ankle in the morning. You need your sleep, if you have to sleep right next to her, because you're a light sleeper , you would know if someone was trying to hurt her." My dad said.

"Did you just say I can sleep in the same bed as her?" I said. He nodded. "What? Are you serious?" I asked. He nodded again. "Uh okay."

"hmm." I heard coming from my room. I looked inside and Kelsi was tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Kelsi. Sh. You're okay." I said running over and hugging her.

"You really care about her don't you son?" My dad asked peaking his head in my room. I nodded and he smiled and left. "I got you, Kelsi. It's Jason. Sh. I got you. You're okay." I said to her.

"Jason." She mumbled. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"It's okay Kelsi. I'm not going to let him hurt you." I said.

"Please lay with me." She mumbled. I laid her back down and kissed her. I laid next to her, arms around her, holding her close.

"Go back to sleep." I whispered to her. She looked at me and kissed me. I kissed her back. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her back. We were kissing for a few minutes till there was a knock on my door, Kelsi pulled away and pretended to sleep.

"Come in." I whispered. Conner walked in.

"How is she?" He whispered.

"She's okay, she just fell back asleep. I woke her up because she was tossing and turning, and looked really scared." I whispered back. Kelsi had one of her hands on my stomach, rubbing my abs.

"Okay. Please, take good care of my sister. She's like the only family I have, our mom's never around." He whispered back. I nodded.

"I'll take really good care of your sister. I don't want to see her hurt, just as much as you don't." I whispered. Kelsi poked my butt. He nodded and walked out.

"You're very bad when your brother's around." I said to her.

"Mhm. Come here." She said. I leaned down to where she was and she kissed me. I kissed her back and pulled away.

"I think you've had enough kisses, Kelsi. Now sleep." I told her. She frowned.

"But Jason, I like your kisses." She whined. She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Fine, you can have..." I stated. "5 more kisses then you have to sleep." I said, she smiled slightly.

"Fine." She pouted some more, sticking her bottom lip out farther. I kissed her. She kissed me back. I closedmy eyes and rubbed my tongue on her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth. I explored her mouth; she tasted like chocolate ice cream and brownies. Our tongues started a heated battle. She pulled away and smiled.

"That better only count as one kiss." She said as I opened my eyes.

"I guess it does only count as one." I said to her. She smiled and leaned in and kissed me again. Repeat last kiss but oh so much better. Someone walked in without knocking

"GASP" Came from the door. I pulled away from Kelsi and saw Kyle, Owen, Conner, my Mom, and My dad standing at my door.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath.

"What in the hell is going on here?" My mom screamed. Kelsi hid under the blankets.

"She didn't want to go to sleep without a kiss, and dad said it was perfectly fine, if I lay with her. It's not like I'm going to have sex with her." I said trying not to raise my voice. Everyone else but my mom and dad left.

"Jason, get out of that bed right now!" My mom screamed. I got up, but Kelsi stayed under the blankets. I heard her whimper.

"See, I was telling the truth. Still dressed here. So is Kelsi. She's just scared of you, mom." I said. I sat back down and pulled Kelsi over to me and hugged her.

"Don't worry." I whispered to her.

"Jason, get out of the bed and sit your ass on the floor." My mom said.

"No. If I do that and I fall asleep, someone could take Kelsi and it would be my entire fault." I said.

"Fine, then stay up all night and watch her. You are not laying in the same bed as her." My mom said, making the word 'her' sound like a curse word. I felt Kelsi tense up under the blanket.

"Get out now. You don't understand. So get out of my room." I said. My dad pulled my mom out of the room. Once the door closed Kelsi came out from under the blankets and looked up at me with sad eyes. "You're okay right?" I asked and she nodded. I laid back down in the bed with her. She came up and snuggled herself onto me. I wrapped my arms around her waist again. I looked at the clock and it was 11:23. "You need to get some sleep, especially if your going on the annual Saturday shopping trip with the girls tomorrow." I told her.

"You better be coming with me tomorrow then." She mumbled.

"They don't allow the boys to go, unless there is a very good reason." I told her.

"You are still going." She mumbled. "You owe me four kisses, Jason." She added.

"Do I? If I remember correctly, you got 2. So you only get 3 more."

"Nuh-uh. The second one was innterupeted." She said. I mumbled a 'mmhmm' to her before I leaned down and kissed her. Catching her off guard. I felt her smile as she started to kiss me back. Her hands played with my hair, and my hands rubbed her back. We kissed until she pulled away and laid her head on my chest.

"Mm." She mumbled.

"Yes?" I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled. "Go to sleep now." I whispered into her ear.

"No. Kisses please." She mumbled.

"Kelsi, you need to sleep." I told her. She shook her head 'no.' "Come on, Kelsi. Sleep."I told her.

"But Jason, I like your kisses. Pwease?" She begged. She put on a puppy dog pout and looked at me.

"Kelsi. You really will be regretting staying up so you can kiss me. Just go to sleep and I'll kiss you in the morning."I said.

"Fine." She said and wiggled away from me. She turned over and faced her back to me. I sighed.

**_Kelsi POV_**

Jason was trying to make me go to sleep but I didn't want to. No, I wanted to kiss him, but no. He doesn't want to kiss me. I'll just wait till he falls asleep and then go home. I felt him wrap his arm around me and pull me closer to him. I pulled back and moved away from him. I saw a picture on the floor next to his bed, on the night stand, in a picture case, in the picture was Jason and Her. Alyssa.

"No." I whispered.

"Kelsi, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing that concerns you." I said and closed my eyes to try and sleep a little.

"Kelsi, tell me. Please." He begged.

"No." I said and got up and headed to my clothes. I went in to the bath room in his room and changed back into my clothes. I walked back out and a pair of arms grabbed onto me.

"Kelsi, what did I do wrong?" He whispered in my ear.

"Nothing, now let me go." I said wiggling out of his arms, I walked down stairs and out the front door. Making sure not to wake his parents. I walked into my house and down to the den. I just started to play random music. By the time I was done, it was 5 in the morning. I wasn't tired, so I went up to my room and changed into my running clothes. I got into my running shoes and walked into my bathroom. I washed my face and pulled my hair, back into a tight ponytail. I looked at myself. I still had a scar across my inner thigh. I walked down the stairs and grabbed water. I took a sip and put it by the door. I walked outside and saw Owen and Conner inside Owen's window, as they looked out. Conner saw me. Owen disappeared from the window. Conner opened the window.

"What are you doing outside? I thought you were staying the night with Jason?" He said and I suddenly wanted to cry.

"Change of plans." I said with all the courage I could muster.

"Okay. Where are you going?" He asked.

"Running. I'll be back soon. But don't tell Jason, please." I said and ran off down the street. I wasn't that far down the street. I knew Conner could still see me. I heard a door open from behind me and someone behind me.

"KELSI!" Someone screamed. I stopped and looked behind me. There was Jason.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Kelsi, why are you mad at me? I didn't do anything, I just said I wanted you to get sleep and I would kiss you in the morning. How is that so bad?" He asked.

"That doesn't matter, Jason. Just leave me alone." I said. I ran off. I knew he was running after me. So I stopped.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I questioned. He stopped in front of me.

"I won't leave you alone because I care about you, Kelsi." He said stepping closer to me. "It's been hours since you left, and I couldn't sleep. I kept wondering if I should come after you or if I should wait and see if you would come back. I kept thinking you were hurt." He said hugging me. "Thank god you're not." He added while hugging me. I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." I said.

"Kelsi." He said with pleading eyes, I turned away. "Kelsi." He said and I looked back at him. He kissed me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to push away but he didn't let me get away.

"Hey, let her go. It's obvious she doesn't want you kissing her." Said a male voice from behind Jason. He pulled away and looked at the guy.

"Do I know you?" He said.

"No, but I do know you." The boy said. "Jason Cross, basketball player, quiet, hasn't dated since his ex-girlfriend cheated on him. Ring a bell?"

"How come you know me but I don't know you?" He asked.

"Because you don't care about anyone else other than the kids in your group." He told Jason. "Now if you will excuse me." He said taking a step closer to me. "Mind coming with me?" He asked, I nodded and smiled. He took my hand and we left Jason standing there.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jacob Collins, or Jake Collins. Your name?" He said.

"Kelsi Nielson." I said. He smiled at me.

"What school are you in?" He asked.

"I'm starting East High on Monday. What school do you go to?" I asked.

"East High. I could show you around." He said.

"Eh. No thanks. I already got a tour. But I wouldn't mind having lunch with you at school, if that's okay with you." I said.

"That's fine, you can meet my friends, unlike Jason, I don't use girls. Although one of my friends, might come on to you." He said. I nodded.

"Which friend?" I asked.

"He's kinda tall, on the foot ball team, he'll mostly do it because of Jason." He said.

"Are you on the football team?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Cool. Okay, does the foot ball team or the basketball team rule the school?" I asked.

"Basket ball, unfortunately. They have won championships for the past 3 years." He said.

"Oh. Well this is going to be fun year." I said.

"Well I guess since it's early, you should get back home." He said.

"Which reminds me, what are you doing out so early?" I asked.

"I run in the morning too, you know." He said.

"Okay, well I'm going to head back home now. Thanks for saving me back there with Jason." He nodded and I walked off.

**_Jason POV_**

I kissed Kelsi because that's why she was mad at me but she pushed me away and some guy came up and she left with him. I started to walk back to my house, sulking. When I got back home, I just went straight back into my room, and laid on my bed, thinking about her. I thought she likes me? I thought she liked my kisses? All because I wouldn't kiss her, she hates me. Am I that much of an ass? There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said dully. The door opened and there stood Conner, Kyle, and Owen. "What?" I asked.

"Where's my sister?" Conner asked.

"She's on her way home, with some guy." I said.

"What guy?" Kyle asked.

"Some guy that goes to our school. He came out of nowhere and Kelsi went with him." I said with a sad tone.

"AND YOU LET MY SISTER GO WITH HIM? ARE YOU NUTS?" Conner screamed at me.

"I don't know him, oh wait, I have an idea." I said reaching under my bed for my year book. I flipped to the Freshman section, since I was a freshman last year. I looked through the whole class. And I found him, Jacob Collins, on the football team. "Oh shit." I mumbled.

"What?" Kyle, Owen, and Conner asked.

"That's him." I said pointing to the picture of him. Everyone looked at it.

"Jacob? You let her go off with JACOB?" Kyle asked.

"I didn't know who he was. She seemed pretty mad at me." I said.

"You do know who Jacob is right?" Kyle asked. I shook my head no. "He's best friends with Jeff. The football captain, like the one that has taken every single girl from you for years." He said.

"Shit." I said running down stairs. I ran out the front door. I saw Kelsi walking back to her house, alone. I sighed. I walked over to her.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked.

"I never said I hated you. But I never said I liked you either. Jason, I just want you to leave me alone for a few days. Okay? Can you do that?" She asked. I nodded sadly and turned away. I opened the front door to my house and went back to my room. No one was there. I sat back down on my bed. And just sat there for hours. Then there was a few knocks on my door.

"What?" I asked, the door opened and the gang came in.

"Are you coming shopping with us, we decided the guys can come this time." Taylor said.

"No, take Kelsi though. She's at her house across the street." I said.

"Why isn't she here?" Gabi asked.

"She got mad and left. I don't know why, she was laying right there." I said pointing to my night stand. Sharpay walked over to my night stand, bent down and picked something up.

"Think she might have seen this?" She asked. I looked and she was holding a picture of Alyssa and I.

"How did that get back in the house, I trashed all that stuff months ago." I said. Then it clicked. Alyssa put it in my room when she was here. I sighed and fell back on my bed.

"Great, she hates me because she thinks I'm still in love with Alyssa." I said.

"Go after her, dummy." The girls said and the guys nodded.

"You guys take her shopping, I have a plan. Troy you remember yesterday when she was pissed off at me because I accidentally hit her and she-"I started but got cut off.

"YOU HIT HER?" Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Zeke screamed at me, at the same time.

"It was on accident. Gabi and Troy saw it all." I said. They all turned to Gabi and Troy.

"Jeff came, said something to Jason, he started attacking him, Kelsi tried to pull him off and he accidentally hit her in the stomach. But she didn't get really hurt. She was fine, just really, really mad at Jason." Gabi said. Troy nodded in agreement.

"You dummy." Taylor and Sharpay said.

"Hey, she's fine, but I'm not thank you very much. Alyssa knew I would get over her eventually. So she put that in my room knowing someone would see it." I said.

"Well you need to work on getting her back then." Troy said.

"I know. That's why I need you guys to take her shopping. So I can get her back." I said. I know what I can do. They all left. I went over to Owen's room. I knocked and waited for a come in or something.

"Yeah?" He said from inside. I opened the door.

"I'm going to need both of you two. So follow me, please." I said and they walked back with me to my room. "Since your sister is mad at me and Sharpay figured out why, so I need your guys help to get her back. Please?" I asked. I knew Owen would say yes, but I'm not so sure about Conner.

"Sure." They both said.

I had a plan, and I would get to work on it ASAP.

**I'm so sorry about not updating for a long time. It wouldn't let me saying there was something wrong with the document. But all fixed Now.**

**--ToniMarie63**


	7. Forgiveness and Fights

**_Flashback_**

**_"Yeah?" He said from inside. I opened the door._**

**_"I'm going to need both of you two. So follow me, please." I said and they walked back with me to my room. "Since your sister is mad at me and Sharpay figured out why, so I need your guys help to get her back. Please?" I asked. I knew Owen would say yes, but I'm not so sure about Conner._**

**_"Sure." They both said._**

**_I had a plan, and I would get to work on it ASAP._**

**_End Flashback_**

**Still Jason POV**

They both agreed to help me, that's why we were walking over to Conner's house.

**Kelsi POV**

There was a knock on my door just as I was finishing drying my hair from my shower.

"Come in." I screamed. Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Gabi, and Troy all stepped into my room.

"Coming shopping with us?' Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, and I thought the guys weren't allowed to go?" I said.

"Well it's not every week we get someone new added to our group and one of the guys just so happens to like her." Taylor said. A single tear fell from my eye, causing Taylor to regret her words. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said and I shook my head.

"No it's fine; I can't make him want to be with me. I mind as well just forget." I whispered and it looked like only the girls could hear me.

"Huh?" All the guys said. I rolled my eyes. I wonder how they ever made it to sophomore year.

"Please come? If you don't want to spend any money, we can buy it all for you, spa treatments, clothes, shoes, you name it." Sharpay said. "It's not like all my money is going anywhere anytime soon." She added, I laughed.

"How rich are you Sharpay?" I said.

"Very, now put some shoes on we are taking you out." She said in a demanding tone. I sighed and went and got my shoes, I slipped them on and headed to get my bag, with my wallet, cell phone, and i-pod. We all walked out of my room and to Sharpay's car.

"A pink hummer?" I asked.

"Yes, why? Don't you like it?" Sharpay said. I fake smiled and nodded. I looked over the car, to see Jason's house. I just stood there, thinking.

"Earth to Kelsi." A hand waving in front of my face, and her words being spoken snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Gabi.

"Oh, sorry, just zoned out for a second." I said.

"What happened at Jason's house?"Gabi asked out of the blue. I took a breath, and held back the tears.

"I think he's still in love with Alyssa." I mumbled, but I knew she heard me. The look on her face says it.

"He doesn't love her, he never did." Gabi said. "They just dated, she cheated on him with Jeff, and voila, it's over. Just whatever you do, do not go out with Jeff. He's horrible. He would only want you because of Jason. But Jason really likes you Kelsi. I know you're mad at him. But he didn't mean for you to see that picture. He threw all of that stuff out months ago. Alyssa brought it when she came yesterday. Kelsi, I know he likes you. It's completely obvious. He might not admit it but I know he has never felt like this for anyone. I know he wanted to come on the shopping thing today but he didn't because he knew you wouldn't go if he came. All he wants is for you to be happy, even if it means him being miserable." She added to that. I just wanted to run back in my house and cry but Gabi grabbed my arm before I could ditch them. "Oh no, don't even think about it. Troy help me with her, please?" She asked and Troy came and picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder. He was walking to the pink hummer when I look above and saw a very depressed Jason and his little brother, and Conner, my little brother.

"Put me down, Troy." I huffed.

"No. You are coming with us if we have to chain you to the roof of the ugly hummer." He said.

"Dissing your friend's hummer, eh?" I said, and he mumbled a yup before putting me in the hummer. I sit, quietly in the back of the hummer, wishing I could just be at home with my piano. I just sat there not saying a word. I guess I zoned out because all of the sudden I feel someone pulling on my arms. I look at them, it's Gabi.

"What cha thinking about?" She asked me.

"To tell you the truth, actually nothing. I just zoned out in to Kelsi land." I said and she smiled.

"Kelsi land must be a lot of fun then." She said.

"Yeah, let's go shopping now." I said in a small happy voice.

"Let's."She said and we walked over to the rest of the gang and headed in the mall.

"What first?" Taylor asked.

**_---4 Hours Later---_**

We were all sitting in the Food Court of the mall. Us, girls drinking smoothies, guys drinking sodas.

"I am beat." Taylor said. We all nodded with her, except Troy, Zeke, and Chad. I kept thinking there was something missing, but I just pushed it out of my head.

"Why did we get the burden of carrying the bags?" All the guys asked their girlfriends.

"Because you're the boyfriend." They all said to their boyfriend, and then they all whispered in their boyfriends ears making the boys really happy. Everyone was silent for a few minutes.

"Who wants ice cream?" I asked randomly and on came the random choruses of 'I dos' coming from everyone. Sharpay and Zeke led the way to Cold Stone Creamery.

**Jason POV**

Conner and Kyle are down stairs arranging Kelsi's music, so it says 'I'm Sorry.' I'm up in here room putting the chocolate's and the stuffed dog in her room. I set them down so it looked good, and ran down stairs. I had a pen and a small stack of red post-it notes. I wrote on one 'Go down to your den', and put it on her front door. I left little notes all over her house; the final destination is her bed room.

**_---2 Hours Later---_**

I walked down to the den and Conner and Owen were messing around on a video game. I looked at her piano and it was done nicely.

"Come on guys, we might want to leave so she doesn't suspect anything, shopping should be over in like 15 minutes." I said to Conner and Owen.

"She won't have a cow if Owen and I are here, besides I live here. Come back about 10 minutes after Kelsi gets back, which should give her enough time to finish your maze. Plus ten minutes seems like enough time for her to figure out that this is about you, then when ten minutes is done. She's going to come down here screaming at me for letting you in her room." Conner said. He finished and a door slammed shut. "Where's the first place she was supposed to go?" He asked quickly, I ran and hid in a closet with a shudder like door, I could see out, but no one could see in, unless they opened the door. The den door opened and Kelsi walked down the stairs. She walked over to her piano and noticed the music.

"What's this?" Kelsi asked the boys.

"It's someone saying sorry, sis." Conner replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Don't be a smart Alec, Conner Tyler Nielson." Kelsi said as she reached for the note, above the musical 'I'm sorry.' She walked back up the stairs, heading out of the den. I walked out of the closet. A few minutes passed, and I heard a light scream come from up stairs, and a pounding noise, as if Kelsi was running down the stairs.

"CONNER!" I heard come from the kitchen, leading towards the den. I ran over to the stairwell and hid over there, she wouldn't see me. She opened the door, and walked down a few stairs. She stopped exactly where I was hiding; she looked down and saw me. "You come with me." She said. I got up and followed her up the stairs. She went all the way up to her room.

"Okay, before you start screaming at me. I know why you hate me, but I don't love her, Kelsi. I never did, yes I liked her but I got over her. I just haven't dated since her because if I did, Jeff would just take the girl away from me." I said to her.

**Kelsi POV**

I had followed every little note, one led me to the den at my piano, one to the living room and little notes leading me all the way to my bed room, where there was a really adorable stuffed dog with a box of chocolates in the arms. I screamed at little, I don't know why but I did, next thing I knew I was running down towards the den, and I screamed for Conner. As soon as I opened the door to the den I noticed Jason hiding by the stairwell.

"You come with me." I said looking down at him. We both walked up to my room, I was ready to talk when he started talking.

"Okay, before you start screaming at me. I know why you hate me, but I don't love her, Kelsi. I never did, yes I liked her but I got over her. I just haven't dated since her because if I did, Jeff would just take the girl away from me." Jason said to me. So it seems Gabi was right.

"I know, Gabriella told me. I'm sorry for freaking out and running away like that." I said to him.

"I had a feeling her big mouth wouldn't stay shut very long." He said.

"You better be thanking her big mouth. Because of her big mouth, is one of the reason's I'm not mad at you anymore." I told him.

"One of the reasons? What are the other reasons?" He asked.

"These." I said pointing to the little notes. He smiled.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked and I nodded. He took a step closer to me. "Does this mean I can kiss you and you won't get pissed?" He asked and I shook my head. "Why not?" He questioned sadly

"Because for now we should just be friends, no kissing or couple-ly stuff." I said.

"Oh." He mumbled. "Did you have fun with the girls?" He added.

"Yeah, Sharpay came over and made me go. How did you know I went?" I asked as I sat down on my bed and lay on my stomach.

"Chad texted me and said you went with them." He said. I nodded and mumbled 'okay.' He sat down in my computer chair. We sat there for a few minutes, then his cell phone started ringing, one of those ringtones that you get when you buy the phone. He sighed.

"You're not going to answer it?" I asked.

"Don't want to talk to her." He said.

"Who's her?" I asked.

"Alyssa." He said.

"Ah. The little whore." I said. He laughed and nodded. "How do you know it's her?" I asked.

"Anyone who is plugged into my phone has their own ringtone, but people who aren't have this one, and because the only people who call me are plugged into my phone. She's the only one who ever calls that isn't plugged in, anymore." He said.

"Okay. Can I see your phone really quick?" I asked and he handed it over. I went to phone book, and then add new contact; I added myself into his phone and picked a ringtone.

"Let me see your phone Kelsi." Jason asked. I tossed it over to him. I kept looking through his ringtones. I found one I liked and set it as my ringtone for when I call him.

"Here." I said handing his phone back to him. He took a second and finished with my phone. He handed it over to me. I looked in my phone book and I scrolled down to the J's and his name was first. I clicked it and pressed 'call." I waited a second and then his phone started to ring.

_"I like where we are_

_When We Drive in Your Car_

_I like where we are, here_

_Cause our lips can touch_

_Our Cheeks can brush_

_Our lips can touch, here"_

He looked confused answered it anyways.

"Hello?" He said into his phone, I cracked up laughing.

"You ….. Like …… it?" I said between laughs. He cracked a smile and ended the call. He pressed something on his phone and mine started ringing.

_"I'm gonna be here for you, baby_

_I'll be a man of my words._

_Speak the language in a voice you have never heard._

_I wanna sleep with you forever._

_And I wanna die in your arms_

_In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bee's swarm_

_And I'm gonna love you_

_Like nobody loves you_

_And I'll learn to trust_

_Making Memories of Us_

_I wanna honor your mother_

_And I wanna learn from your home._

_I wanna steal your attention like a bad out law"_

I smiled, I always loved that song.

"So I take it you like that song?" He asked me and I nodded.

"One of my favorites." I said.

"What are you and Conner going to do with your mom still gone?" Jason asked.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. We just moved here and she's already gone. Hopefully though, she doesn't make us move again until both Conner and I graduate." I said.

"Are you planning on staying here alone all the time why your mom is gone?" He asked.

"I won't be alone, I'll have Conner." I said. His phone was ringing again, this time it wasn't me.

_"I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong,_

_And where your love has always been enough for me._

_I'm not running from._

_No, I think you got me all wrong._

_I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home._

_Well I'm going home._

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,_

_The closer I get to you._

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you."_

"Hello?" He said into his phone. "I'm across the street."---------------"Yes, Owen is with me."-----------"I'm 16 mom. I don't need to be reminded."-------------- "It's not me you should be worried about. I'm just over here with Kelsi, Conner and Owen, Kyle is the one hanging out with his girlfriend doing only god knows what."-------------------- "Well it's true, he spends almost every waking hour with that girl." ------------------- "Yeah, yeah we'll be home soon, expect guests." He hung up after that.

"The mom?" I asked.

"Unfortunately." He replied. "Which reminds me, how's that ankle?" He asked.

"There's no pain if that's what you're asking." I said back.

"You know my mom's still going to want to see it, right?" He said.

"I guess." I said. We sat there for a few minutes until there was a really loud bang. Jason was the first out my bed room door, with me following behind. We ran down the stairs, into the den, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw him. He was holding my brother by the neck.

"Let him go." I said.

"No, not unless you promise to come with me." He said.

"I'll go with you." He smiled. "Under one condition, you stay ten feet away from me at all times." I said. By that time Jason was already behind him ready to hit him. "Now let Conner go, Brett." He let him go and Jason punched him in the back of the head causing him to fall. Conner and Owen ran up the stairs to the phone in the kitchen. Brett just laid on the ground, groaning in pain. Jason bent down next to him.

"I suggest you leave, and never bother Kelsi again." Jason told him.

_"I never promised you a ray of light,_

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,_

_I give you everything I have,_

_The good the bad,_

_Why do you put me on a pedestal,_

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,_

_So help me down."_

My cell phone ringing, telling me it's the mom. Joy.

"Hey Mom." ------------ "Yeah, were okay, Conner is with our neighbors." ----------------- "I'm not home alone. As if you would notice. Why do even care now? You've always left me to take care of Conner. You've always left me alone to almost get raped. But you never noticed till now. That's good for you." ------------------- "When we were in Jacksonville, you left for a trip, and the so called 'amazing boyfriend' you let stay with me tried to rape me, but you never noticed. Why's that? Oh yeah, you're never home!" ------------ "Maybe you shouldn't even come home this time. I'll take care of Conner and you can go on all the business trips you want."

I pulled the phone away from my ear and I pressed 'end call." I sighed.

"I'm going for a walk." I said walking upstairs to leave.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jason asked. "I know some really great places to think around here." He added with a smile. I looked back at him and nodded.

"Conner, Owen and you should head over to his house, Jason and I are going for a walk. I don't think mom's coming back this time, Con." I said to him and Owen. They both nodded and we all left. Jason and I started walking in the direction of the school. We walked for a few minutes in comfortable silence. I heard footsteps behind us, and I looked back and I saw Jake. The guy from this morning. I saw him with that guy, Jeff I think it is. Jake said something to Jeff and he looked over at Jason and I.

"If it isn't Mr. Cross, and a pretty girl. Since when did you get girls, Cross?" Jeff said.

"Haha, Gabi was right. He is stupid." I told Jason. Jeff and Jake walked over here, to Jason and I. "Hey Jake." I said to him.

"Hey Kelsi." He said back to me.

"Dude, you know her?" Jeff said to Jake. Jake nodded and smiled smiled.

"Hey sexy." Jeff said to me.

"Ew. You're an ass." I said and Jason laughed.

"Haha. Looks like you're not going to get this girl, Jeff." Jason said laughing.

"This is the friend I was telling you about this morning, Kelsi." Jake told me.

"Shut up, Cross." Jeff said to Jason.

"I get that, the whole coming on to me thing gave it away." I said back.

"Make me Sanders." Jason said to Jeff. Jake and I just stood to the sidelines watching, amused until Jeff punched Jason.

"Hey, that was un-called for." I sternly Jeff.

"He said to make him shut up." Jeff said to her.

"You don't have to be an ass and punch him!" I retorted. He smirked.

"You're a goody-goody." Jeff said to me. That pissed me off. So what would another girl do? Run off, not my style. Cry, not even close. Throw a hissy-fit, nope. Kick him where the sun don't shine, perfect. So I kicked him in the balls so hard, his face went red and he collapsed. I laughed. Jason was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face and he was rolling around on the ground. Jake was trying not to laugh, but not succeeding. Jake's face was red, and he let out an occasional chuckle. Jason started to get up and he kept falling back down laughing. I helped Jason get up and we started walking again, leaving Jake and Jeff alone.

"Now, where exactly are we going?" I asked Jason.

"I can't tell you that, yet."

"Awh, why not?" I whined, he just laughed and kept walking.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated this. I know I'm a bitch. I've had a total writers block. :**

**The songs in this Chapter Aree;;**

**_Here In Your Arms_ - HelloGoodbye**

**_Making Memories Of Us_ -Keith Urban**

**_Home_ -Chris Daughtry**

**_Halo_ -From One Tree Hill, Bethany Joy Lenz (Or Haley)**

**Please Review** [:


	8. Author's Note

_So, Guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. Everything is really hectic._

_I will try and update before the end of the month._

_But I don't know._

_Suggestions for my story are helpful._

_--ToniMarie63_


	9. It Was All A Dream!

**_Flashback to last Chapter._**

**_No POV_**

**_Jason and Kelsi kept walking until Jason stopped her to put a blindfold over her face. Kelsi got on Jason's back and he started walking towards his "secret spot."_**

**_End Flashback._**

**Kelsi POV**

Jason was taking me to his secret spot, suddenly I heard machine's beeping and people rushing around.

"Kelsi, sissy , please wake up. I need you." I heard Conner say. I opened my eyes. I looked around. I was in a hospital. Conner sitting next to the very uncomfortable bed.

"Conn?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"Kelsi! You're awake! Hold on one second sissy." He said running out of the room, screaming. "SHE'S AWAKE, SHE'S FINALLY AWAKE." A few doctors ran into the room, looking at me then the machine's I was wired up to.

"What happened to me? Why am I in the hospital? Where's my mom?" I asked.

"We all got in an accident; we were on our way to Albuquerque, and something happened and we all ended here. It's been like 2 week's since the accident, Kels." Conner told me.

"Where's mom?" I asked. His eyes darted around the room.

"She's in Albuquerque, she's been there ever since they gave the ok that she can leave. She told me to stay here with you till you woke up. Work demanded that she hurry and get there. She only has a broken leg. You have been in a coma since the accident." He said hugging me. I looked at the doctors.

"Is it possible to be in a coma and still dream?" They all nodded. "Can I go home soon?" I asked.

"We need to get you checked out after that sure." A female doctor said to me.

"Conn, go call mom and tell her I'm awake." He nodded and left the room. "How long will it take to get me checked and all?" I asked.

"Maybe a few hours. You've been in a coma for 2 weeks."

"So I've heard."

"Your dream could have had something with the future or the past." I heard a voice say.

**_---2 Days Later In Albuquerque.---_**

**No POV**

Kelsi and Conner had made it safely to Albuquerque, now Kelsi and Conner were due to start school the very first Monday. It's late Sunday night and Kelsi was sleeping, as was Conner.

**_---Monday Morning with Kelsi at East High---_**

**Kelsi POV**

I had just gotten to Albuquerque like a day ago, and I'm already enrolled in the school. I was walking through the halls, towards the Office. The whole hall way is quiet, with occational "who's that?" whispers. I walked into the office.

"Uh, I was supposed to come here to see the principal." I said to the lady at the front desk.

"Name." She replied.

"Kelsi Nielson." She look at me and then got up, walking to the closed door at the end of the room.

"Come in." A male voice said from behind the closed door. She opened the door.

"Sir, Kelsi Nielson is here to see you." She said and ushered me into the room.

"Ah, Miss Nielson. Nice to meet you. Please take a seat." The man said to me, so I sat down in the nearest chair. "I'm Principal Matsusi, and welcome to East High. I have been informed you were in a coma for 2 weeks." He said taking a pause. "What did the doctors say about your school?" He said.

" They said just to keep taking my medicine every 3 hours and I'll be fine. The medicine is for my headaches and the pain from the accident."

We talked until the bell rang and he gave me my schedule and sent me to my locker. I walked back into the hallways and it got quiet, again. I heard the "where is she from?" "who is she?" whispers everywhere.

"130, 132, 134, and 136. My locker. I put all my things in there and walked away to my 1 class, Homeroom with a lady named Ms. Darbus. I felt a pair of eyes on me as I walked away, but shrugged it off.

**Jason POV**

I was running into the school and I got to my locker as the hallway got quiet, which meant new kid. I turned around and looked, a tiny, brunette girl walking out of the office and to the locker next to mine. I kept my eyes on her till she walked off down the hall. _Wow, she's beautiful, unlike all the tramps here. _I thought.

I heard the warning bell, and ran down the hall to Ms. Darbus, before the late bell rang. I ran into the class room right before the late bell rang.

"Finally on time, Mr. Cross." Ms. Darbus said. I took my seat and Ms. Darbus started talking until the door opened and the new girl walked in.

"Your late." Ms. Darbus said to her.

"I'm new here and couldn't find my way around. My name is Kelsi Nielson."

"Oh, Ms. Nielson I was informed about you coming, Welcome and sit. Ms. Montez and Ms. McKessie can show you around during free period, girls stand up." Gabi and Tay stood up and looked at Kelsi.

"Sure, we can show her around." Tay said.

**Kelsi POV**

"You can sit behind Mr. Cross." The lady I'm assuming is Ms. Darbus said.

I looked around.

"Uh, who's Mr. Cross?" A boy with brown eyes and black hair raised his hand and I went and sat behind him. Ms. Darbus went on until the bell rang again. I looked down at the paper in my hands and it read "FREE PERIOD." I looked around and saw two girls standing next to my desk.

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez and this is Taylor McKessie, we are gonna show you around the school." The long brown haired girl said. I gathered the stuff I brought with me and all.

"Uh, I'm Kelsi Nielson, I just moved here like a day ago." I said to the girls.

They showed me around the school campus. We all compared schedules.

"You have pretty much every class with us, or with someone from the gang." Taylor said.

"The Gang?" I asked? Taylor and Gabriella nodded.

"All of our friends, the gang." Gabriella said. "Want to sit with us at lunch?" Gabriella added. "You can meet the gang." She said.

"Yeah, you should sit with us." Taylor said. "You can meet everyone and Gabi and my Boyfriend's." She said, then 2 guys came up from behind them and wrapped their arms around their waists. "Or you can meet them now." Taylor said.

"Kelsi, this is Troy, my boyfriend." Gabriella said.

"Hey." He said. He had blondish-brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

"And This is Chad, my boyfriend." Taylor said.

"Hey."The boy with an afro said.

"Well, we have to get to 2 period. So let's go." Gabriella said.

"You're a smarty?" Troy said. I looked at him and Gabriella smacked him in the stomach.

"That was rude, Troy." Gabriella said, he looked at her then back at me.

"What? She's in AP classes, that makes her a smarty." Troy said. Gabriella grabbed my hand, and we walked off, Taylor following behind.

"Sorry about Troy, he can be kind of mean and slow." Gabriella said.

"It's ok. How many people are in your gang of friends?" I asked.

"Well there's Troy, Chad, Zeke, Ryan, Martha, Tay, Shar, Me, and oh yeah Jason." She said, "We sometimes forget Jason cause he's not with anyone in the group, so he never goes on Friday Night Group dates." She thought for a minute. "He hasn't been with anyone for a while." Gabriella and Taylor brought me into our class, introduced me to the teacher and all.

**_---At Lunch With The Gang---_**

Taylor and Gabriella were taking me to meet the whole gang. We approached the table in the middle of the cafeteria, and everyone looked at Gabriella and Taylor, then to me.

"Guys, this is Kelsi, Kelsi, this is the—Wait, where's Jason?" Taylor said.

"Uh, I think he's in detention for being late to last period, or in the gym." Zeke said.

"So I guess you're not gonna be meeting Jason today." Gabriella said.

"Well this is Sharpay, but we call her Shar." Taylor said standing behind the blonde girl in all pink. "This is Zeke." She said standing behind a tallish African American boy. "This is Martha." She said standing behind a brunette girl, with a Math book in her lap. "This is Ryan, Sharpay's twin brother." She said standing behind a blonde boy. "You already know Chad and Troy." Taylor finished. We all sat down and ate lunch, and talked.

**---Later That Day---**

Martha and Ryan were in my last class of the day, Study Hall.

"Everyone goes all over the place, they don't really care if you do anything in study hall, it's basically another free period." Martha told me. I nodded my head.

"Well, I think I'm going to wander around, a little bit." I said and left the room. I'm guessing Martha and Ryan are dating because they are always holding hands and all. I wandered around and found the music room, there was no one in the room so I walked in and sat at the piano. I started to play my favorite song, Someone's Watching Over Me.

_"Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me backThe voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight  
So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me  
Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams  
So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me."_

I finished playing and sighed. I miss my dad, but I know he's watching me. I got up and looked at the clock on the wall, it read: 2:25. School here gets out at 2:30.

**Jason POV**

I spent lunch practicing in the gym. It's the last period of the day, I was headed back to the gym to get my stuff when I heard music and a girl singing. I went towards the music and the voice. I stood in front of the Music room. The new girl, Kelsi Nielson, playing piano and singing. Kelsi finished playing and got up, heading to the door, I ran off not wanting her to know I heard her. I made it to the gym just in time to get my stuff and head to my locker. I saw Kelsi at her locker. I stopped and just looked for a second. I blinked and she was gone, walking out the front doors of East High. I sighed and got my things and headed to my car.

"Jason!" I heard from behind me. I looked back to see Gabi and Tay with Troy and Chad. "Where were you at lunch? We wanted you to meet Kelsi." Gabi said.

"I was uh, in the gym, practicing." I said.

"Why are you so nervous?" Tay said.

"I'm not nervous." I said.

"You liar, Oh my god, you like her!" Gabi and Tay shouted. I glared at them.

"Shut up!" I shouted back.

"Uh, Gabriella? Taylor?" A voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Kelsi, the new girl.

"Yeah, Kelsi?" Gabi said. She walked up to her and whispered in her ear. Gabi nodded and looked back at the rest of the gang. "I'm gonna go with Kelsi, and Jason, don't think I don't know, I see it in your eyes. Plus, you're a really bad liar. I'll deal with you tomorrow."She said to me. She turned towards Troy. "Bye baby." She kissed him and walked away with Kelsi.

**Kelsi POV**

I had left the school but once I didn't know which way to the middle school was, I turned back around and headed to Gabriella and Taylor, they told me earlier that they always meet everyone in the main hall, before they go their separate ways home.

"Why are you so nervous?" Taylor asked the boy I sit behind in Homeroom.

"I'm not nervous."He said back to her.

"You liar, Oh my god, you like her!" Gabriella and Taylor shouted at him.

"Shut up!" He screamed back at them.

"Uh, Gabriella? Taylor?" I said walking up behind the boy.

"Yeah Kelsi?" Gabriella asked. I walked over to her.

"Can you please show me where the middle school is?" I whispered. She nodded, and looked at everyone.

"I'm gonna go with Kelsi, and Jason, don' think I don't know, I see it in your eyes. Plus, you're a really bad liar. I'll deal with you tomorrow." Gabriella said to 'Gang.' She looked at Troy. "Bye baby." Gabriella said before she leaned up and kissed him, and walked away with me.

"The middle school is just over here, it's also the Elementary school too." She laughed and took me across the parking lot. "And here it is." She said, pointing to the school that looks like the High school but is the Middle School/Elementary school.

"Thanks Gabriella." I said.

"Call me Gabi, please, Gabriella is too long. Anyways, why did you need to come to the middle school?" She asked.

"To get Conner, my little brother." I told her.

"KELS." I heard a voice say. I looked and saw Conner.

"Hey Conn." I said to him. "Ready to go home?" I asked him

"GABI!" I little girl screamed.

"Hey you. How are you, sweets?" She asked the little girl.

"I'm good. Where's my brother?" The little girl asked.

"Want_-_ me to take you to him?" Gabriella offered. The little girl nodded. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kelsi. Bye." Gabriella said walking back to the high school with the little girl.

"Let's go home please." Conner said, we started walking down the road, towards the house.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_I know it's not much But It's A Start. _**

**_Did you like my twist?_**

**_A Friend At School Suggested It._**

**_So._**

**_Review Please._**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_- - ToniMarie63_**


	10. Not Again

_Flashback;_

_"GABI!" I little girl screamed._

_"Hey you. How are you, sweets?" She asked the little girl._

_"I'm good. Where's my brother?" The little girl asked._

_"Want me to take you to him?" Gabriella offered. The little girl nodded. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kelsi. Bye." Gabriella said walking back to the high school with the little girl._

_"Let's go home please." Conner said, we started walking down the road, towards the house._

_End Flashback;_

_**Kelsi POV**_

Once Conner and I reached the house, he went straight to watch T.V.

"Conn, don't you have homework?" I asked him, he sighed and went to his room to start working on it. I laughed. "All ready trying to get out of homework?" I yelled up to him. I went to the kitchen and got a snack. I heard someone knock on the door. I walked over and opened it.

"Uh, hello?" I said to the 2 boys standing on my front porch.

"Hey, our mom sent us over to say hi, and welcome. Although, we've already met your mom, but yeah." The tall, brown haired boy said. "I'm Kyle." He said sticking his arm out to shake. I shook his hand. "This is Jason." I waved, he didn't seem to notice me though. Kyle hit him in the back of the head. "Jason, hello? Basketball boy?" He said.

"AH. BASKETBALL PRACTICE. GOTTA GO. BYE" He screamed and ran off. I laughed slightly.

"Uh, sorry about him. He's kinda weird." Kyle said. "Well I gotta go back home. Bye uh, what's your name?" He said.

"Kelsi." I said.

"Bye Kelsi." He said walking off back towards his house. I closed the door and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing my snack and heading to my room. 

Due to my "condition" the teachers didn't give me any make up work. Which I find is stupid; if they are going to put me in AP classes they can at least give me the make-up work. It's only fair.

_**--One Week Later--(Still Kelsi POV)**_

My mom left for another business trip, leaving me to take care and babysit Connor. I have to take him to school and pick him up. Right now I was at school, it was during Free period. Every time I walk to my locker or out in the hall way, I feel someone watching me.

I was halfway to my locker, to drop off some stuff, and head to the music room, when someone came up in front of me.

"You're Kelsi Nielson right?" He asked. I nodded. "Just making sure. I'm Jeff Sanders, captain of the football team."

"Uh, hi, now if you will excuse me. I have somewhere to be." I said to him, stepping to the side and walked to my locker.

"You have free period right now, you don't have to be anywhere." Jeff said.

"I have somewhere to be." I repeated back to him.

"So Kelsi, do you want to go out with me tonight?" I walked off before I have him an answer.

I went to the music room and started playing.

"Kelsi, is that you?" Someone said from behind me. I turned and saw the girls.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doing here?" I asked.

"We heard music. No one ever really comes in here unless it's for call backs. Which aren't until like November." Sharpay said.

"I spend my free period here." I told them.

"You can always spend free period with us in the gym, during practice." Taylor said.

"You guys spend free period in there to watch your boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend." I said.

"Come on, you've been here for a while now, someone must have asked you out so far." Gabi said.

"Some guy a little while ago, asked me out. Jeff something." I said to them.

"Kelsi, please say you said no." Gabi said. I looked at her.

"I didn't answer, I walked away. So he doesn't know if I will or not. But he wants to go out tonight, I have plans." Tay, Gabi, and Shar all looked at each other.

"With who?" They said in unison.

"Conn." I said. They looked confused. "My little brother, I have to watch him until my mom gets back."

"He's how old?" Shar asked.

"11." I said. They sighed.

"You still have to baby sit him?" Taylor asked.

"Yes. He needs someone there with him anyways, our mom is always gone."

"We'll come over and hang out with you tonight, Tell Jeff that you have to baby sit your brother, he'll want to come over, we can get revenge for what he did to Jason." Gabi said.

"What did he do to Jason?" I asked.

"First he took his girlfriend, and has stolen every single one from him since." Gabi said.

"How? He's not even that good looking." I said to them. "Jason is defiantly better looking than him." I said.

"Jeff thinks he's all that because he's the football captain, but at this school, no one really pays any attention to our football team. It's all about basketball, here." Gabi said. Troy came up sneaking to Gabi, and then hugged her from behind. "Ah! Oh my god, Troy. You're all sweaty. Gross, Get off me!" Gabi screamed. We all laughed except for Gabi. Troy whispered something in her ear, and she smiled, then turned and whispered back.

"So, lets go so the love birds can be alone." Taylor said, and then we walked off.

"They are so in love. It gets kind of annoying now." Shar said.

"I think it's cute. She's got a guy who really cares for her." I told them.

"You also haven't been here for that long either, so you are going to think it's cute for a while." Tay said.

_**--Before Lunch—**_

I went to my locker to get my food for lunch, and Jeff came up next to me.

"So Kelsi do you want to go out with me tonight?" Says Jeff.

"Sorry, not tonight. I have to babysit my little brother." Kelsi said.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Jeff says.

"Uh sure." I told him. They wanted to get back at him, so why not?

I walked into the lunch room, and sat down at the table I sit at with the girls.

"Did he come back up to you?" Taylor asked, when she came with her food. I nodded. "What did you tell him?" She asked. Gabi and Shar came up as she finished talking.

"He's coming over to "help" babysit Conn. You guys can come over and get back at him if you want. Just don't get blood anywhere in my house." I told them. They all nodded and smiled. I finished my food, and started writing a song. The lunch bell rang, and I got up and left to go to class. Soon the day was over, and I was going home with _Jeff_. When we got to the house, Conn was sitting on the porch, waiting for me.

"Hey Sis." Connor said.

"This is who you have to baby sit? He's like 12." Jeff said.

"You don't have to help, you can always leave, you know. I don't need your help." I told him. He looked taken back.

"Chill, Kels. You can't get hyped up remember?" Connor said. He's right. Damn doctors. They said it was bad for me to get so worked up. Jeff stayed.

_**Jason POV**_

I was outside playing basketball with my little brother when Kelsi, my neighbor, came home with Jeff. God, Kelsi is beautiful. I was just standing there, staring at Kelsi, with Jeff. I couldn't believe he got her, too. And I haven't even talked to the girl yet.

"Jason stop staring. You look like your eyes are about to pop out of your head. It's just a girl." His little brother Owen said.

"She's more than a girl to me. But she doesn't know I exist." I told him. He shook his head.

"What's so special about her?" Owen asked.

"Look at her. She's beautiful, smart, and she has the sweetest voice." I told him.

"Do not get all mushy on me while were playing basketball, Jase." Owen said.

"You asked. I answered." We got back to playing basketball.

_**Kelsi POV**_

We went in the house, and then Shar, Tay, and Gabi attacked Jeff. I just held back a laugh. They were screaming and slapping him.

"Uh, I'm gonna go. Bye." He got out before the girls hit him again.

"He probably won't bother you again." Taylor said. They stayed for dinner, and then left.

"Who was that guy they beat up?" Connor asked me after they left.

"Jeff Sanders or something. He did something to their friend Jason, They wanted revenge. I'm going to bed, Connor. Don't stay up to late. Night."I told him.

_**--Next Day--**_

It was study hall, I went to the gym for a change. I grabbed a basketball, and started throwing it in. I was playing for about 30 minutes. Then I jumped up and threw it in, but as I came down, I twisted my ankle and fell to the ground, with a loud thump.

"Owww." I tried to get up to move, but I just fell back down.

"Are you alright, Miss?"The coach asked.

"I twisted my ankle."I told him. He helped me up, and took me to the nurse. I spent about 30 minutes in the nurses' office. Coach Bolton took me to the gym, since it's after school by now. He walked in before me, and I hobbled on the crutches the nurse gave me.

"Boys, I need one of you to give Miss Nielson a ride home." Coach Bolton said as I wobbled in behind him.

"Coach Bolton, I think I can drive home." I told him.

"You can barely walk, so that's not a wise idea." He said to me. I sighed.

_**Jason POV.**_

We were playing around during practice, then stopped for a water break. I started thinking about Kelsi.

"Jason you need to make her notice, we need all our players focused." Troy told me. I sighed. Championships were coming up soon.

"Yeah, just go up and start talking to her but don't act stupid" Chad said.

"Oh yeah Chad you would know about acting stupid now wouldn't you?" I replied. Coach walked into the gym.

"Boys, I need one of you to give Miss Nielson a ride home." Coach Bolton said as Kelsi wabbles into the gym.

"Coach Bolton I think I can drive home." Kelsi said.

"You can barely walk so that's not a wise idea." Coach said. Troy and Chad pushed me forward.

"Uh, I'll do it Coach." I said. Kelsi smiled.

"Okay, you're excused from Practice. Thanks Jason." Coach said to me. I smiled, and grabbed my bag. Kelsi and I left.

"Do you need to grab anything from your locker?" I asked her. She nodded. I walked with her to he locker. She opened it, and grabbed her bag. I watched her. She looked really pale. I could hear her breathing. It didn't sound normal. "Are you okay?" I said before she dropped her stuff, including the crutches, and passed out. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oh my god, Kelsi. Kelsi wake up." I said. The people in the office saw her faint and came out.

"Call an ambulance." The secretary said to someone. A boy came through the entrance of the school, and he looked like Kelsi's little brother.

"KELSI!" He screamed when he saw her. He pulled out his phone, and called someone. "Mom, she passed out. You need to come back." He said. I heard a voice. "Mom, please, the doctors said it would be bad if anything else happened, you need to come back." He said. He got off the phone. "What happened to my sister?" He asked me.

"She was getting her stuff so I could take her home, cause she hurt her foot. She looked pale, then passed out." I told him. He shook his head.

"An ambulance is on the way." The secretary told us.

"Do you know how she got hurt?" He asked me. I shook my head. You could hear the sirens coming towards the school. The stopped in front of the entrance, and came in with a cart.

"What happened?" The EMT asked.

"She fainted." I said. They put her on the cart, and rolled her back to the ambulance. Connor went with Kelsi.

"I'm going to bring the girls see Kelsi."I told him, he nodded. I walked back to the gym, grabbed the girls, and Troy, Chad, and Zeke followed.

"We have to go to the hospital. Kelsi fainted. I told her brother that I'd bring the girls by." I said. They followed me out, even the guys. We went separate ways in our own cars, then got to the hospital.

"What room is Kelsi Nielson been admitted to?"I asked the lady at the front desk.

"Room 916." She told me.

"Thank you Ms." I said. I walked down the hall, and to the elevator. I got in, the gang followed me. I walked into Kelsi's room, everyone followed me again. She was asleep. "How is she?" I asked him.

"She's okay. They gave her something to put her to sleep, so she wouldn't be in pain, she broke her ankle. She over worked her body, and the doctor said she has to stay home for the next few days." Connor told me.

_Hey Guys, I'm sorry for not updating in months. I've been stuck on how to work my new idea for this story into this chapter. So I'm sorry, but I hope you like it._

_--ToniMarie63_


	11. Oh, God Not Again

_It didn't take that long to write, cause i got a some really great ideas from _XXXdeathbychocolateXXX. _So this chapter is dedicated to her for giving me the first suggestions for this story._

_Enjoy._

**_Flashback;_**

_"Room 916." She told me._

_"Thank you Ms." I said. I walked down the hall, and to the elevator. I got in, the gang followed me. I walked into Kelsi's room, everyone followed me again. She was asleep. "How is she?" I asked him._

_"She's okay. They gave her something to put her to sleep, so she wouldn't be in pain, she broke her ankle. She over worked her body, and the doctor said she has to stay home for the next few days." Connor told me._

_**End Flashback;**_

The girls stayed over with Kelsi at the hospital, the boys, Chad, Troy, and Zeke, had to go back to basketball practice. I was sitting in my bed room. There was a knock on my door.

"Why aren't you at practice?" Owen asked me as he walked in.

"Kelsi got hurt, I was going to take her home, but she passed out at her locker. She has also broken her ankle. Coach said that since I was going to take her home, I was excused from practice." I told him.

"Kelsi as in the girl you've been making goo-goo eyes at?" Owen teased.

"Get out or stop teasing me. She's beautiful." I told him.

**_--Kelsi POV--_**

I woke up in the hospital.

"Oh, god. Not again." I said out loud.

"What?" Sharpay asked me.

"Uh, nothing." I said.

"Connor went to get the forms to check you out, but they needed you wake so they can put a cast on your ankle." Gabi said. I nodded.

"Why am I in a hospital?" I asked.

"You collapsed, in the hall way of your school, Miss Nielson." The doctor said. Her name was Dr. Fielding.

"When can I go home?" I asked.

"Once we get you in a cast, and give you some crutches, you'll be free to go home. But, you can't over work yourself. Bed rest for at least three days. No school."

"What happened to the crutches the school nurse gave me?" I asked. The doctor shook her head indicating she didn't know. They took me and put a cast on my ankle, then I choose the baby blue color wrapping thingy. When I got back to where everyone was, Jason, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Gabi, Tay, Shar and Connor were all waiting for me.

"Jason is going to take Connor and you home." Gabi said.

"You okay?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I said.

"You were out for two hours, and you're tired?" Connor asked. I yawned and nodded. We walked out with Jason to his truck, we all got in. Jason helped me get in, halfway there I fell asleep.

_**--Jason POV--**_

I was sitting in my room, after Owen left, I had fallen asleep, then woken up my my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Can you come pick up Connor and Kelsi, since you live across the street from them?" Gabi said.

"Sure." I said. I went back to the hospital, and waited in the waiting room with everyone for Kelsi.

"I knew you liked her, Jason." Gabi said, as I sat down next to her.

"Yeah, she's beautiful, she's smart, and she's got the sweets angelic voice I've heard." I told her. As I finished, Kelsi hobbled out towards everyone on crutches.

"Jason is going to take Connor and you home." Gabi said to Kelsi.

"You okay?" Taylor asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." She said.

"You were out for two hours, and your tired?" Connor asked her. She yawned, and nodded. We all walked out, I helped Kelsi get in. Halfway to her house, she fell asleep. When we got there, Connor got out my side of the truck, I went over to Kelsi, and picked her up. She is light. Connor grabbed her crutches, and we walked into her house. I laid her down on the couch, and put the blanket over her. I took a few pillows, and propped her hurt foot on some pillows.

"Are you guys home alone?"I asked Connor, he nodded. "If you need anything, you can just come to my house, across the street. My mom is a nurse. If it will make you feel a little better, I can see if she can look after Kelsi a little while you're at school." I told him.

"That would be great. Thanks." He said.

_**--Next Day--  
--Kelsi POV—**_

I had gotten dressed, and was ready to go to school, but Connor looked at me and shook his head.

"I feel fine, Connor. If I feel bad, I'll see if someone can bring me home. Okay?" He sighed and nodded.

I walked outside, and Jason was just getting into his truck.

"I thought you were on bed rest?" Jason asked me.

"I feel fine. Plus, I'm far enough behind in everything, so I want to go." I told him.

"Want a ride?"He asked me, I smiled at him and nodded. He's hot, I love his hair. It's all black and shiny. He's got a lot of muscles, too. I bet he's got amazing abs. Woah, back to reality, Kelsi. I got in the truck next to him, situating my crutches so they weren't in the way.

"So, uh, um, doyouwanttogooutwithmetonight?" Jason asked. I didn't hear anything.

"What? I didn't hear anything you said." I told him.

"Do you want to go out with me tonight?" He repeated. I smiled. He had just stopped at a light. I leaned over and pecked him on the lips. He smiled. "So that's a yes?" I pecked his cheek. "I'll take that as a yes." He said. We got to the school, and he helped me out of the truck. I smiled up at him, as I leaned on him before I grabbed my crutches.

"You, Kelsi, are not supposed to be here." I heard from behind me. Taylor, Gabi, and Shar were standing with their boyfriends.

"I felt fine, so I came." I told them. "Can I talk to you guys for a second? Just the girls." I said. They nodded, and we walked to the side. "Jason asked me out!" I said excitedly.

"Does this mean you're going to come with us to watch them during free period?" Taylor asked. I nodded.

"I knew all along he liked you. It was obvious." Gabi said. I smiled.

_**--Jason POV--**_

Kelsi went to talk with the girls, and all the guys stared at me.

"You did something." Chad said.

"You asked her out!" Troy and Zeke said at the same time. I nodded. "Where'd you get the guts?" Troy asked. They laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny." I told him.

**_--Free Period--  
--Kelsi POV--_**

I was walking, well more like hobbled, to my locker, so I could go with the girls to watch the boys practice. I grabbed my things, and put a few up. Someone came up behind me and pinned me to my locker, everything fell to the floor. It was Jeff.

"Hey Sexy." Jeff said to me. He leaned in and tried to kiss me but someone punched him. I looked to my left and saw Jason.

"You stay away from her, Sanders." Jason told him. I smiled and reached down to grab what Jeff made me drop. Jason picked them up, and held them. "Are you coming to watch us?" He asked me. I nodded. He smiled at me before he leaned down and kissed me. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"My foot hurts, and I have a little headache. Other than that I feel good." I told him. I hobbled and he walked next to me, as we made our way to the gym. He went to change, and I sat on the bottom row of bleachers, next to the girls. They looked at me suspiciously. "What?" I asked, they shook their heads, and watched their boyfriends. I laid back on the railing, and the next thing I knew, I was asleep.

Someone was shaking my shoulder and saying my name. I opened my eyes, and Jason was standing in front of me.

"Hi." I said. He smiled.

"Sleep good?" He asked. I nodded.

"Do you think you can take me home?" I asked him."I think the doctor was right, I need to stay home. I have a killer headache." He nodded.

"The nurse can check you out, and I'll take you home." He said. He walked with me to the nurse. Once she checked me out, she wrote us passes to go home. She said that Jason could go with me and just stay since I had passed out yesterday, and my mom was still gone.

"I'm going to take you to my house okay?" Jason said once we got in his truck.

"Can I leave a note on my door so Connor knows where I am?" I asked him once we got to mine and his house. He nodded, I grabbed out a piece of paper, and wrote.

_Connor, _

_I'm at Jason's house. I wasn't feeling well. He took me to his house. And Jason and I are going out tonight, so you're going to be home alone until I get back._

_Love Kelsi_

I hobbled over to my door, and stuck it in the screen door. I hobbled back over to Jason's house, and he was leaning on his truck staring at me. He didn't even notice I was standing right in front of him. I let go of one of my crutches, and poked him in the stomach. He smiled at me, and we walked inside his house. There were pictures everywhere. I saw one of Jason; he looked about 9, with a bunch of kids. Then there was one of him, about 12 maybe, with his older brother and little brother. Jason looked at me, as I was looking at all the pictures.

"Do you want anything to eat, Kelsi?" Jason asked.

"No thanks. I'm okay."I said. I followed him into the kitchen and sat down in a bar stool. "Thank you for bringing me home, Jason." I told him.

"You're welcome. Want to watch a movie?" He asked. I nodded.

"What movie?" I asked him.

"You can go into the living room and pick one out." He said. I grabbed my crutches, and walked into his living room. I looked at his movie collection, and chose Scary Movie. It's really funny. I looked around and saw no DVD player.

"Uhm, Jason, where's your DVD player?" I asked. He walked in and laughed. I handed him the movie, and he opened a cupboard and pressed the open button on the DVD player, and stuck it in. I sat down on the couch, and Jason sat next to me. I shivered.

"Do you want a blanket?" Jason asked. I shook my head. "Okay, then, come here." He said. He opened his arms, and I crawled into his embrace. We laid down.

_**--Jason POV--**_

Kelsi and I had laid down. The movie was starting to play, but I was focused on the girl lying in front of me. Halfway through the movie, I looked down and Kelsi was sleeping. I smiled, and laid my head down on the pillow.

_**--Hours Later--**_

We were sleeping on the couch, when someone poked me. I opened my eyes, and Owen and Kyle stood in front of me.

"What?" I asked. Kyle pointed to Kelsi. "I brought her home. She wasn't feeling good. Nurse excused us for the day."

"Well, you might want to her wake up, Mom and Dad are on their way home." Owen said.

"No, she's sleeping. I'm not waking her up." Then the doorbell rang, and woke her up. "Damn it." I muttered. Owen got the door, and Connor walked in, with some lady.

"Uh, Kelsi, you need to come home." Connor said. Kelsi looked at him, and then the lady.

"Mom, what are you doing back?" She asked.

"Your brother called me yesterday, he said I had to come home. So here I am. And who are you?" Kelsi's mom pointed to me.

"Jason. His name is Jason, mom." Kelsi said. I nodded. My mom walked in, and looked at everyone.

"Hey Maryanne." My mom said to Kelsi's mom.

"Hey Sarah." She said to my mom. Connor and Owen walked outside, Kyle went upstairs.

"You're Kelsi right?" My mom said to Kelsi. Kelsi nodded.

"Hi Mrs. Cross." She said weakly.

"Please, call me Sarah. How's your ankle? Jason told me what happened." She said to Kelsi.

_**--Kelsi POV--**_

"You're Kelsi right?" Jason's mother said to me. I nodded.

"Hi Mrs. Cross." I said shyly.

"Please, call me Sarah. How's your ankle. Jason told me what happened." She said to me. Jason blushed.

"It hurts a little bit, but that's probably because I haven't taken the medicine they gave me, before I got hurt."

"Ah, yes. Your mom told me about the accident." She said. Jason looked confused.

"What accident?" He asked.

"We got in a car accident." I said. "They gave me some pain killers for my headaches." I said to them.

"Kelsi, we should get back to the house. Dinner is in the oven."

"Uh, mom, I have a date." I told her.

"With who?" She asked. I pointed to Jason. "Oh, okay."

_**--Date With Jason--**_

Jason took me to Zeke's family restaurant, and once we got in, they gave us a table in a corner, away from loads of people. We were talking, then suddenly I heard something, and Jason got quiet.

"Kelsi?" That voice, I haven't heard that voice in about 10 years. I turned and came face-to-face with him. My Father.

"Dad." I said.

_Cliffy, Haha. Sorry, I just had to do that. It's about eight pages on MS Word. Review Please. _

_--ToniMarie63_


	12. Sunset Love

_**Flashback;**_

_**"Kelsi?" That voice, I haven't heard that voice in about 10 years. I turned and came face-to-face with him.**_

_**"Dad." I said.**_

_**End Flashback;**_

**_--_**

"Jason, can you please take me home?" I asked.

"Young lady, you will stay here and we will talk." My father said.

"No I will not. Jason please." He nodded, and I got up, with the help of Jason, and we left.

"We can go somewhere else if you'd like." Jason said. I nodded.

"Please. And I'm sorry about having to leave." I told him, he nodded.

"It's okay. What happened with him?" Jason asked.

"When I was about six years old, I was at school, and I came home and he was gone. My mom was on my couch crying, Connor was in his room, playing with his toys. He didn't even leave a note. But we knew he was gone because everything he owned was gone, well clothes wise, anyways. I haven't heard from him since he left." I told him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Do you want to just swing by somewhere, like McDonalds, and I'll take you somewhere special?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's sounds good." I said to him, he smiled, and we went to McDonalds. He ordered some food, while I just looked at him. _God, he's handsome_. I thought. _I love his smile; it makes him look so sexy. And he's really sexy when he's all sweaty._ I thought. Once he had all the food, he drove off. It was sunset. _Mm, he smells good too, it's either him or the food._ I thought.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked me. I laughed.

"Yeah, just spaced out for a second."I lied. He laughed and kept driving. After about 10 minutes of comfortable silence, Jason stopped the truck, and we were in front of a beautiful waterfall.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful."I said.

"Just like you." Jason said. I smiled and blushed. "It's true though." He added, this caused me to turn a brighter shade of red. "You're gorgeous when you blush." He said making me blush more. We ate in the bed of his truck while we talked. Then we cuddled up and watched the rest of the sunset. I had fallen asleep in his embrace. I felt him kiss my forehead. The next thing I knew Jason was holding me, carrying me into my house. I breathed in, _mm, yeah, its Jason._

**--Zeke POV--**

Jason had called me earlier today, to tell him he was coming later tonight, for his date with Kelsi. But just as the waiter made it to their table, they left. I talked to their waiter, he didn't say why they left. But I will find out from Jason later, after my shift. So I that's what I was doing right about now. Trying to call him.

"Hello?"He answered.

"Hey, It's Zeke." I said.

"Hey, Zeke. Sorry about leaving your restaurant, there was an unexpected visitor." He said.

"Who?" I asked him.

"Your waiter, that came to our table. That was her dad."

"Woah, really? Tim is her dad?" I asked.

"Yeah. She asked me to take her somewhere else. We picked up McDonalds, and I took her to the lake." Jason said.

"You took her to the lake already? On the first date? We normally don't take girls to the lake until like the 1 month anniversary." I said.

"I know, but I needed to take her somewhere." Jason told me.

"She's going to tell the girls, and then we are going to seem like the bad guys for not taking them there for so long." I said."

"I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have taken her there but I did. And I'm glad I did. I loved holding her when she fell asleep in my arms. She looked just like an angel. She didn't even wake up, as I moved her into the front. She stayed asleep 'til about twenty minutes ago, when I set her in her room." Jason told me.

"Fine dude, but when the girls get onto us. I'm going to tell them to go to you." I said.

**_--Kelsi POV--_**

Jason had brought me in and I was waking up, as he set me in my room. After he left, I came out and sat downstairs, next to my mom.

"Momma, we need to talk." I said to mom. "He's here. Dad lives here, in Albuquerque. I ran into him. He works at Baylor Palace. The restaurant." I told her. She looked shocked as I mentioned my father.

"Don't mention him to Connor. He doesn't need to know that his father is here." My mom said to me. I nodded and hobbled up the stairs to my room. _God, I freaking hate these damn crutches._ I thought. I climbed into my bed, and fell asleep.

_**--Next Day--**_

Jason took me to school again, and I went to talk to the girls. I told them where we went and how much fun we had. The girls awed when I told them where he took me. Then we sneaked up on the boys, and Gabi, Tay, and Shar slapped their boyfriends in the heads. I tried to keep myself from laughing but it didn't work. I burst out laughing. Everyone looked at me, Jason smiled, as did the girls, but the other guys glared at me. Then they glared at Jason. I laughed some more.

_**--Later That Day--**_

I went to the gym with the girls during free period. Someone had came up behind me, and hugged me. Who ever it was, they were all sweaty.

"Hello beautiful." I heard them say, I knew it was Jason. I smiled, and he turned me around and kissed my cheek

"Hey Jason." I said to him. "You're all sweaty. Please let me go." I stated. He laughed.

"Stay here and I'll be back in about five minutes." Jason said. I nodded and sat back down with the girls.

"Awh. That's cute." They said in unison.

"Your so lucky he took you to the lake. Troy didn't take me until our 2 month anniversary." Gabi said.

"Yeah, Chad didn't take me until our 6 month anniversary." Tay said.

"Zeke took me on our 3 month anniversary." Shar said.

"And he took you on the first date." They whined in unison.

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't stay at the restaurant." I said. They looked confused. "It's a long story." I told them. Then Jason walked back out and gave me a hug.

"How do you feel?" He whispered.

"Tired and a little headache, but I want to stay today." I told him.

"Okay lovebirds, break it up." Chad said. Taylor smacked his head. "Ow, baby that hurt." He told her.

"Shut it Chad." Taylor said to him.

"Are you still mad at me baby?" Chad asked her in a quiet voice. Taylor didn't answer. Troy came out and hugged Gabi. Zeke came out with cookies and handed them to Shar. She smiled and took them.

"Thank you, Zekey." She said. She kissed his cheek.

"Go take your medicine."Jason whispered in my ear. I nodded and left to go take it. I was half way to the nurse's office when Jeff stopped me.

"Hey sexy." He said. I ignored him and kept walking. "Don't walk away from me." He said as he stuck his foot infront of my crutch and made me trip.

"Ow!" I screamed when my ankle hit the ground. Searing pain in my foot. Teachers came out of the lounge and looked at me.

"Ms. Nielson, are you okay?" One of my teachers asked me. I shook my head. The bell rang, teachers disappeared into classrooms as everyone came out into the hallways. Jason saw me on the ground and ran over to me.

"Hey, what happened?" Jason asked me.

"Jeff made me trip, and I hit my ankle." I told him. He picked me up and carried me to the nurse's office. The nurse, Mrs. Donovan, looked at me in Jason's arms and smiled at us.

"What happened today?" Mrs. Donovan asked.

"Sanders tripped her on her way here. She hit her ankle." Jason spoke for me. I nodded.

"And I'm getting a headache." I added.

"Ms. Nielson, you might want to get your headaches checked out. Your accident probably did a number on your head." She told me. I nodded.

"I'll make an appointment." I told her.

"What accident?" Jason asked.

"The car accident." I answered.

"Your mom had a broken leg, so how'd you get hurt?"Jason asked.

"Iwasinacoma."I said. He looked confused. "I was in a coma."I said in a quiet voice.

"Oh."He said. "Are you okay now?" Jason asked. I nodded. Shar, Tay, and Gabi walked into the nurse's office.

"Hey, you okay Kelsi?"Tay asked me. I nodded. "What happened?" She asked.

"Jeff tripped me, and I hit my ankle pretty hard."I told them.

"That boy is so dead." Shar said. Jason nodded.

"Yes he is." He mumbled.

"Don't go getting yourself in trouble because of me. Either of you. I know you want to kill him but it will have to wait until I can walk. In a few months." I told them. Jason frowned. Shar nodded. Tay and Gabi smiled. I heard someone mutter "yeah right." But I'm not sure who so I'm not making a big deal about it.

"Ms. Nielson, I think it is best if Mr. Cross takes you home." Mrs. Donovan said to me. I nodded.

"Please, Jason?" I asked and he nodded with a smile.

"I would love to." He said. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I grabbed my crutches once she gave Jason the pass for us to go home. I wobbled out o his truck, and he helped me inside his truck.

"Thank you for doing all this for me, Jason. Really, I would probably still be on the ground if it wasn't for you." I told him.

"No problem. I'd do this any day cause now I get to spend another day with a beautiful girl." Jason said. I blushed and smiled at him.

**_--Jason POV--_**

_I'm going to hurt Sanders. I can't believe he hurt her. She didn't even do anything to him to make him want to hurt her. Oh wait, she's with me. Wait, no she isn't. Oh god, this is all my fault. I really need to stay away from her cause if I don't he will keep hurting her and I can't let him do that. But I can't leave her alone either, cause then I'd hurt her and I doubt she'd ever forgive me for that. Oh, I really should calm down. I mean Kelsi needs me right?_ I thought.

"Thank you for doing all this for me, Jason. Really, I would probably still be on the ground if it wasn't for you." Kelsi told me.

"No problem. I'd do this any day because now I get to spend another day with a beautiful girl." I said to her. She blushed and gave me a smile. "Ready to go?" I asked before I started my truck and I drove off.

_**--Shar POV--**_

Jason and Kelsi just walked off, to go home. I had a plan brewing in my head. I wanted to hurt Jeff more than he ever has been. I know that Gabi and Tay probably won't help me. So I will do it all alone.

"She doesn't want you to do anything about it, Shar. Don't do it. I know you and I know you're planning something. But if you think it will actually work. I'm helping." Gabi said to me. I smiled.

"We need a good plan. I'm not sure on what I want to do but I do know I want to hurt him so bad." I told her. She nodded. We walked out into the hallway. Troy and Zeke were standing there waiting for us. A thought struck me. Why didn't they stay at the restaurant?

"Zekey, do you know why Kelsi and Jason left the restaurant?"I asked.

"You know Tim? The waiter everyone loves?"He asked. I nodded. "That's Kelsi's dad."He added.

"Tim? Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded.

"Jason told me on the phone last night." Zeke said. I nodded.

_**--Jeff POV--**_

She actually thought she could get away with ignoring me? No, I don't think so. And why in the hell is she with Cross? I've defiantly got more to offer her, than him.

_**--Kelsi POV--**_

I was looking out the window, as Jason was taking me home.

"Hey, can we stop by Zeke's Family's restaurant? Please?" I asked Jason. He nodded. He drove to the restaurant and helped me to get out of the truck. I wobbled into the restaurant, and went straight to the front.

"Is Tim Michaels here?" I asked and the guy pointed towards the back door.

"He's out back." He said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said. Jason followed me as I walked to the back door. Jason pushed it open for me and I walked through.

"Can we talk?"I asked my dad. He looked shocked to see me there, but nodded. I looked at Jason and he turned and walked out. I smiled. _Oh, Jason is just perfect._ "What are you doing in Albuquerque?" I asked him.

"I moved here about one year ago. Just so you think I didn't move here so I could talk to you. It's nice that you're here, and maybe I can have the chance to talk to Maryanne and you." He said. I shook my head.

"We don't want you to talk to us. I was curious on why you are here of all places." I said to him._ Maybe I do miss the guy who held me when I scrapped my knee up, and sang to me at night. And the guy who taught me how to play basketball at the age of 5. I loved that guy. But then someone else took over his body and he left us._ I thought.

"What happened, Li?" He asked, pointing to my ankle and using my old nickname.

"I fell playing basketball. I broke it. And don't call me that. You lost that right when you left us. Do you know how hard it is taking care of your baby brother when you barely know how to cook? Because your mom is crying because of some asshole that left her." I barked at him. He looked shocked.

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady. I am your father, treat me with respect."He barked back.

"I don't respect people who don't respect me."(And yes I had to do that. I love Stick It) I screamed at him and turned around as the door swung open. Jason helped me out of there. I walked out with Jason in front of me.

"Thank you Jason. I needed to do that." I told him once we got outside. I leaned over and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arm found their way around my waist.

"Get your hands off my daughter." I heard someone scream from behind us. Jason pulled away and we turned and saw my dad. I sighed.

"Go away. And genetically I'm your daughter. Emotionally, not even close. You left when I was six years old. You left me to take care of a depressed mom, and a baby. Connor almost DIED because of you!" I screamed at him. "Do you remember the little baby you left behind. He doesn't even bother asking about you because when he did, Mom broke down crying!" I screamed. Jason pulled me back onto him and I turned to face him. –_Thank you_- I mouthed to him. He nodded and helped me get in the truck. I didn't bother looking back at "dad."

"Do you want to go home now?" Jason asked.

"How about the lake?" I asked him. He nodded and I smiled at him. "Sorry about him." I said to Jason.

"Its okay." He said. He pulled into the lake and turned to smile at me. "Ready?" He asked, I nodded. He ran out his side and ran to mine. He opened my door and gave me his hand. I smiled. I got out and walked closer to Jason.

"You know, our kiss was rudely interrupted. Want to try that again?"I whispered with a flirty smile. Jason smiled down at me and captured my lips. Sparks shooting through me as if I was electricity. He pushed me against the truck as we were kissing. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, begging, no demanding entrance. I let him in and he immediately started roaming my mouth. His cell phone started ringing but he ignored it, which I am not complaining. _He kisses like a god. Oh, lord. His hands are like magic, sending tingles of pleasure down my body._ His hands was rubbing designs on my back. Finally, his phone stopped 

ringing. We slowly pulled away from each other and he put his forehead on mine.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Kelsi Nielson?" Jason whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him, then I pulled away.

"Yes."I said to him. "I thought you'd never ask."I added. He smiled and captured my lips once again. He pushed himself as close as humanly possible and continued to kiss me. My arms wound their way around his neck and started playing with his hair. His arms wound around my waist and under my shirt. I moaned as he rubbed up my back. He took that as a chance to stick his tongue in my mouth. _Here we are. Making out at the lake._ I thought. Then we finally pulled away for air.

"You are completely gorgeous." Jason whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"And you are very handsome."I said to him.

"So, Miss Nielson. Would you like to stay here for a few hours, or would you like to go home?" Jason asked me.

"Well, Mr. Cross. I want to spend time with my incredibly handsome boyfriend, so I'm thinking staying here would work better."I told him with a laugh.

"I'm sure your incredibly handsome boyfriend wouldn't mind spending alone time with his very, very gorgeous amazing girlfriend." He said back. I pulled him close, and gave him the biggest hug. His cell phone started ringing. He sighed and pulled away from our hug. He grabbed his cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" He said. "Yeah. What Chad?" He asked. "I'm with Kelsi." He said. "No, look. I got to go." He said and hung up.

"What'd Chad want?"I asked him.

"He called earlier, but forgot what he was going to say." He said. I giggled. Jason smiled, because he made me giggle.

_**--Jason POV--**_

I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. I love kissing her. I really love kissing her. When I kiss her, its like theirs no one else.

"So, Miss Nielson. Would you like to stay here for a few hours, or would you like to go home?" I asked her.

"Well, Mr. Cross. I want to spend time with my incredibly handsome boyfriend, so I'm thinking staying here would work better."She told me with a laugh.

"I'm sure your incredibly handsome boyfriend wouldn't mind spending alone time with his very, very gorgeous amazing girlfriend." I said back. She pulled me close, and gave me the biggest hug. My cell phone started ringing. I sighed and pulled away from our hug. I grabbed my cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" I said.

"Hey Dude." Chad said.

"Yeah. What Chad?"I asked.

"Where are you dude? I called earlier and you didn't answer and now I forgot what I called for." Chad said.

"I'm with Kelsi." I said.

"Oh, that would explain it. You coming back to school today?" Chad asked.

"No, look. I got to go." I said and hung up.

"What'd Chad want?" Kelsi asked me.

"He called earlier but forgot what he was going to say." I told her. She giggled. I smiled. I made her giggle.

"Chad must have been dropped on his head when he was a baby." Kelsi said. I laughed.

"No. I think he was just born stupid."I said to her.

"Maybe." She said. She looked up at me, and I looked down at her. She's so tiny. But she looks really strong.

"How's your ankle feel?" I asked her. She smiled.

"It's starting to hurt a little bit. Can we sit down?" She asked me. I nodded. I picked her up and set her in the bed of my truck. I got up their next to her. I sat down and she pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and she laid her head on my chest. "My meds make me a little sleepy." Kelsi said with a yawn. I kissed her forehead.

"Go to sleep beautiful." I told her. She smiled and closed her eyes. I stared at her until I fell asleep next to her.

--

**_Yeah, I know it's not really that eventful. But I had more added onto it, but i took it off for the next chapter. Hopefully, I can have the next chapter out by Monday. _**

**_--ToniMarie63_**


	13. Why Won't He Go Away?

_**--Flashback--(Jason POV)**_

**"_How's your ankle feel?" I asked her. She smiled._**

**"_It's starting to hurt a little bit. Can we sit down?" She asked me. I nodded. I picked her up and set her in the bed of my truck. I got up their next to her. I sat down and she pulled me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and she laid her head on my chest. "My meds make me a little sleepy." Kelsi said with a yawn. I kissed her forehead._**

**"_Go to sleep beautiful." I told her. She smiled and closed her eyes. I stared at her until I fell asleep next to her._**

_**--End Flashback--**_

**--About An Hour and a Half Later—(Still Jason POV)**

"Shh. You're going to wake them." I heard. I opened my eyes and saw the gang around my truck. The girls had camera's out and the guys were laughing.

"Shut it." I said. "If you wake Kelsi up, we are going to have problems." I added. The guys shut up. Until Chad's phone rang and woke Kelsi up. I glared at him and he bust out laughing. "Go back to sleep, Kels." I whispered to her. She shook her head.

"I don't think I can sleep anymore, for now."Kelsi whispered back to me. A camera flashed.

"I want copies of those pictures."I told the girls, and they nodded. "Wait, how many are there?"I asked.

"I have about 50." Gabi said.

"I have around 55." Tay said.

"I got about 100?"Shar said.

"200 pictures?" I asked.

"205, Jase." Kelsi said.

"How long have you guys been here?"I asked. They looked at each other, than the guys looked at watches.

"About 45 minutes." Troy said.

"45 minutes and you already have 205 pictures?"I asked. The girls nodded.

"I want copies, too."Kelsi said. They nodded.

"How bout we go get the copies then go out for dinner?" Shar said. I looked at Kelsi. She smiled.

"Yeah. Lets go." I said.

"Wait, what time is it?"Kelsi asked. I looked at my watch.

"2:45." I said.

"Shit. Can we stop at my house?" Kelsi asked. I nodded and I helped her get out of the bed of my truck and into the passenger seat. I drove towards her house, and as we got there. Kelsi looked scared, seeing an unfamiliar car in her drive way. We got out and she went as fast as she could towards her door. I ran infront of her and got the door. She smiled and went inside. Tim was their with her mom.

"What are you doing here?"She said.

"I needed to talk to Maryanne." He said.

"Get out. Connor's going to be home soon." I said. My mom nodded.

"Please, just leave Tim."She said. "I don't need anything happening to Connor." She added. I nodded. He sighed and walked out the door.

"Hey mom."Kelsi said.

"Hey Kelsi, and Jason. And a ton of other people." She said. I turned around and the whole gang was behind us.

"Mom this is, Shar, Zeke, Gabi, Troy, Tay, and Chad. And you already know Jason." Kelsi said.

"Hi Ms. Nielson." They said.

"I'm going out again, okay?"Kelsi asked her. She nodded.

"Home before ten, for Connor. Got it?"She said to Kelsi. Kelsi nodded and we walked out.

"Bye Ms. Maryanne." I said to her before we left.

"Bye Jason." She said. Once we got back outside I helped Kelsi back into my truck and I was headed to my side when the girls stopped me.

"You asked her to be your girlfriend, didn't you?" Shar asked. I nodded. "AH! It's about time." She screamed. They went to talk to Kelsi. But I grabbed them.

"You can talk to her when we get to the store for the pictures." I told them. "Now, lets go."I said. They walked over to their boyfriends and got inside cars with them. I got in my truck and smiled at Kelsi.

"Ready to go?"She asked. I nodded and we followed Troy's car.

**--Kelsi POV--**

Jason was driving, following Troy and Gabi, to the picture place. He yawned.

"Tired?" I asked him.

"I was comfortable and they woke me up. Then I told them if they woke you up we'd have issues, because you looked so beautiful and peaceful. And Chad's phone woke you up. Which reminds me, I need to get him for that. Then we had to go. I'm only a little tired. Not really though. How about you? Are you tired?"He asked. I shook my head and smiled at him. He cares so much. Ah. And he only just asked me to be his girlfriend a few hours ago. But I think he cared about me before that. We pulled into a Mall parking lot, and Jason groaned.

"I should have known." Jason mumbled.

"What?"I asked him.

"Shopping." He said. I nodded. He got out and came over to help me. I kissed him on the cheek.

"You don't have to stay with us. I'm pretty sure I can convince Shar to let you guys go somewhere else."I told him.

"if you could, I'd take you with me. I don't need her doing anything to you. She'd make you a barbie." He said and I laughed.

"She wouldn't do that. Well, she'd have a problem if she did. I'm not a girly girl." I told him. He smiled.

"That is one of the reasons I like you."He said. I smiled and I was leaning in to kiss him when Chad walked over. "Chad!" Jason screamed. Taylor came up and pulled Chad by his ear away from us.

"Ow. Tay baby. Stop pulling. OW!" I heard Chad scream. Once I was sure he wasn't coming back, I kissed Jason. I heard a camera click.

"Aw. That's the best picture." The girls said.

"Can we go get the pictures now?" Jason said.

"Yeah, after we shop." Shar said.

"How bout you give me the camera's and Jason and I will get them developed."I told Shar.

"No. We can have them being developed while we shop. You are coming shopping with us. No getting out of shopping." Shar said.

"But I have no money with me."I said. I really did not want to go shopping. I hate shopping. Shar shook her head.

"I have plenty of money. I'll pay for it." Shar said. She really wasn't going to let me get out of this.

"Fine, one condition."I said. She nodded. "I get to pick the shops."I said. She sighed and nodded. The guys groaned.

"Jason, she's going to pick girly shops."Chad whined.

"No, I have feeling you'll like where she picks." Jason said and I nodded.

"Borders."I said.

"What?"Troy and Zeke said.

"It's a book store."I said. Taylor and Gabi smiled. Sharpay sighed. Every guy but Jason groaned. "That's probably why Shar, Tay, and Gabi make you guys go shopping. Cause you whine about it."I added, making the groan more.

"To Borders then." Jason said. I smiled. We went towards Borders. Jason was walking next to me. The rest of the gang was in front of us. Once we got inside of Borders, Jason and I went our own way, away from the gang. I could see Chad's hair, and they were walking to the café in the back of Borders.

"Want to sneak out of here, and go somewhere away from them?"I asked Jason. He smiled and nodded. We started ducking around towards the entrance. We got out and then Jason picked me up and carried me to his truck. I laughed.

"Put me down, please. I think I'm going to drop my crutches."I said, giggling. He set me down right in front of his truck and kissed me. I pulled away, and smiled at him. "Lets go." I said. We got in the truck and I layed back.

"Where to?"Jason asked, and then there was a knock on my window. I looked over and saw the gang. Jason used the button and made my window go down. "Hey, guys." He said. Shar glared at him, with Tay and Gabi glaring at me.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Shar asked.

"Somewhere?"Jason said nervously. I laughed.

"We'll be back soon. I promise."I said. Shar shook her head.

"Dude, you cant leave us alone with them while they shop! It's torture!" Chad screamed. Taylor slapped him in the head again. I laughed at him.

"I'm sorry baby."Chad said. He leaned over to kiss her, but she stepped to the side and shook her head. Taylor crossed her arms and turned her back to him. Troy and Zeke tried to hold back a laugh, but failed. They laughed at Chad until Gabi and Shar smacked them in the head.

"Stop it. Now." Shar said. Zeke stopped laughing and Troy laughed a little bit more before he stopped. We went back into the mall, and got the pictures. Now we were sitting in the food court. I was sitting in a chair with Jason behind me, I yawned and leaned back onto his chest.

"Want to go home?" He whispered in my ear. I looked back at him and nodded."We are going to head home. Bye guys." Jason said to the group. Jason drove me home, and seeing no cars in my drive way, I figured my mom had gone back to her business trip.

"Want to come in and watch a movie or something?"I asked him. He smiled at me, and nodded. I got out and headed to the door. There was a note stuck on the door.

_Kelsi,  
I'm at Owen's house. (Jason's brother)  
Connor_

"Looks like were alone."Jason said. I smiled and walked inside. I set my stuff down on the hallway table. Jason turned me around and hugged me. I smiled and kissed his cheek as I hugged him back. "What movie do you want to watch?" Jason asked.

"Uh you can pick. I'm going to change into something else."I told him. I went to my room and changed into my sweat pants, and a red sweater. I went back to down to Jason and he was still looking through the movies. "Want some popcorn?"I asked him. He looked up at me and nodded. He kept staring at me. "Are you okay?"I asked him.

"Uh, yeah."He said. I looked at him, and then went to the kitchen. I grabbed the popcorn, and stuck some in the microwave just as the phone rang. I grabbed the one in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sweetie, I know I promised," She started, but I cut her off.

"No! I'm not moving again!"I told her. Then I hung up before she said anything. It rang and rang 'til I was done making 3 bags of popcorn. When I walked back out to the living room. Jason was still looking through movies.

"Is it that hard of a decision?"I asked him.

"Kinda. You just have a lot of movies." He replied. I nodded.

"When you move as much as us, you need movies to keep you occupied while your sitting at a new house, in some place you don't know." I told him. He pulled out a movie, and showed me. It's a romantic comedy, _Defiantly, Maybe._ I nodded my head, and patted the spot next to me.

"How's your ankle?"Jason asked me, as he sat down next to me. I picked up his arm, and snuggled into his side. He pulled me closer to him. Then Jason pressed play, and the movie started.

"It doesn't hurt right now."I told him.

**--Jason POV--**

Kelsi had came down stairs after changing into some different clothes. I was looking for something to watch.

"Want some popcorn?"She asked me. I looked up at her and nodded. I kept staring at her. _Oh, god. Beautiful. Gorgeous. No words to explain how amazing she looks. She looks amazing in that._ "Are you okay?"She asked me. I tore my eyes away from her body and looked at her face.

"Uh, yeah." I told her. She went in the kitchen, and I wiped the drool off my face. I was still looking through movies when she came back out into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn.

"Is it that hard of a decision?"She asked me.

"Kinda you have a lot of movies."I told her. She nodded.

"When you move as much as us, you need movies to keep you occupied while you're sitting at a new house, in some place you don't know."She told me. I pulled out a movie I thought she might like. It was called _Definatly, Maybe._ She nodded and patted the spot next to her.

"How's your ankle?"I said as I sat down. She picked up my arm and snuggled into my side. I pulled her closer to me, and pressed play on the remote.

"It doesn't hurt right now."She said.

**--Connor POV--**

I had left a note on the door for Kelsi, telling her where I was. It's been about an hour since I saw Jason's truck in our drive way. As I was looking out the window, a black SUV pulled up next to my house. A tall guy got out and headed to my front door. He stood there for about 30 minutes.

"Hey, Owen, can I borrow your phone?"I asked. He nodded and pointed next to the couch. I dialed my home number, and Kelsi answered it. "Kelsi, there is someone at the door. He's been there for a while." I told her.

"Uh, what's he look like?"Kelsi asked me.

"He's tallish. He has the same hair as you, just short."I told her. He looked familiar. Then the line went dead. I looked back out at the window, to see Kelsi with Jason, fighting with the guy. I ran out to them.

"Connor, go inside, now."Kelsi demanded. I have never seen my sister like this.

"No."I told her. She looked at me, then pointed to the house.

"Connor, go right now. Or I swear you will be grounded."Kelsi told me. I glared at her, and stepped inside. I couldn't make out what she was saying, but I knew she was not happy to see the guy.

**--Jason POV--**

Kelsi was still snuggled up to me. Will, the dad from _Defiantly, Maybe._, was telling his daughter the story of her mom. The phone rang, and Kelsi answered it. Then clicked it onto speaker.

"Kelsi, there's someone at the door. He's been there a while."Connor said.

"Uh, what's he look like?"Kelsi asked.

"He's tallish. He has the same hairs as you, just short."He said. Kelsi took off towards the door, and I picked up the phone then put it back down, then took off after Kelsi. Kelsi started screaming at him, and Connor ran outside to Kelsi.

"Connor, go inside, now."Kelsi told him.

"No."Connor said. Kelsi looked at him and pointed to the house.

"Connor, go right now. Or I swear you will be grounded."Kelsi said to him. Connor glared at her, then went inside. "Leave, right now."Kelsi said to him. "Now."She screamed at him. He sighed and turned back around, went to his car, and drove off. Kelsi sighed and leaned back onto me. I wrapped my arms around her and rested them on her stomach. She turned around and faced me.

"How can you put up with all of this?"I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Cause now I have someone to help me through it all."She said to me.

"Oh, really? Who's that someone?"I asked.

"Oh, just this really amazing guy. He's sweet, amazing, and very handsome."She told me. I kissed her softly, and she kissed back.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Something I really don't want to see."Someone said from behind us.

**--Kelsi POV--**

He just left, as I leaned back onto Jason, Jason wrapped his arms around me.

"How can you put u with all of this?"Jason asked me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Cause now I have someone to help me through it all."I said to her. He smiled at me.

"Oh, really. Who's that someone?"He asked me.

"Oh, just this really amazing guy. He's sweet, amazing, and very handsome."I said to him. He kissed me, and I kissed him back.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Something I really don't want to see."Someone said from behind Jason. I peaked and saw Connor standing at the door. I laughed and headed for the house.

"Are you going back over there, or do you want to stay and watch the movie with us?"I asked Connor.

"Defiantly back over there. I don't want to see you two making out all night."Connor said.

"Oh, you'll do it when you get a girlfriend."Jason said.

"Yeah, but I don't. And she's my sister, I really don't want to see that."Connor said, he went back over to Jason's house. Jason picked me up and carried me back into the house. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He walked over to the couch, and sat down with me still in his arms. I looked at him, and smiled. _I'm falling in love with him. He makes me happy._ He was laying behind me, and I was laying in front of him. He has his arm over my waist, pulling me closer. Next thing I knew, the movie was over

"That was a good movie. I liked it. Did you?"I asked Jason.

"It was okay."Jason said.

"Did you even watch it?"I asked him.

"No?"He said/questioned. I turned over and faced him, and I raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed. "I was staring at you."He mumbled. I kissed him. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me back. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I smiled into the kiss and opened my mouth up to him. Our tongues began to battle. He pulled me closer to him, and I pulled him on top of me. He pulled away, and started to nip at my neck. He nipped and licked. I moaned. He had found my sweet spot. He sucked on it, making me moan more. He kissed up my neck, and to my face, until he reached my lips. We started to make out.

"Oh wow."Someone said, Jason jumped and landed on the floor, I looked up and saw a group of people at my door. "Not so innocent, are you?"

_**--**_

_**Hey,  
I know,  
It's been like two weeks since i updated.  
I knew what i wanted to write,  
But I couldnt find a way to put it into words.  
I hope to update by next friday.**_

**--ToniMarie63**


	14. Falling In Love

_--Flashback--_

_He pulled me closer to him, and I pulled him on top of me. He pulled away, and started to nip at my neck. He nipped and licked. I moaned. He had found my sweet spot. He sucked on it, making me moan more. He kissed up my neck, and to my face, until he reached my lips. We started to make out._

"_Oh wow."Someone said, Jason jumped and landed on the floor, I looked up and saw a group of people at my door. "Not so innocent, are you?"_

_--End Flashback--_

**--Sharpay POV--**

We had decided to go see Kelsi. But as we got to her house, Jason's truck was in her driveway. I had been knocking on the door for a few minutes. I got tired of knocking so I opened the door, and looked around for Kelsi. Jason was on top of her, and they were defiantly not talking. They were full on making out.

"Oh wow."I said. Jason jumped and landed on the floor. Kelsi looked up and saw us. "Not so innocent, are you?" I said with a laugh. Kelsi turned beet red. Jason got up from the floor.

"What are you doing here, Shar?"Jason asked her.

"We came to see Kelsi. But she's obviously got something better to do than talk to us." I said.

"Want to stay and watch movies with us?"Kelsi said. I nodded.

"Hold on, let me get everyone."I said, I stepped outside, and brought everyone in with me.

**--Kelsi POV--**

"Want to stay and watch movies with us?"I asked. Sharpay nodded.

"Hold on, let me get everyone."She said, and stepped outside, and then came back inside with everyone. Jason and I moved to the love seat, Gabi and Troy, took the couch. Taylor sat in Chad's lap on the floor. Shar and Zeke layed next to each other on the ground.

"What movie?"Chad asked.

"Why don't you pick one? And I'll go get some blankets."I said. I got up from Jason's arms, suddenly feeling cold. I went to the hall closet, grabbed 3 blankets, and set them at the bottom of the stairs, and went to my room, and grabbed my quilt, and went back down stairs. I set the blankets down in the middle of the floor, and took my quilt with me to Jason. We snuggled up next to each other, and pulled the blanket closer as he pulled me closer to him. Chad stuck the movie, into the DVD player, and went back and sat with Taylor. Jason slowly drew imaginary circles on my side, going down my leg. As he drew up and down the side of my body, he started kissing my neck, placing soft, sweet, tingling kisses on my neck. Somewhere between the rubbing my side and kissing my neck, I fell asleep.

**--Morning--**

I woke up in Jason's arms. Everyone had left, because there was no one in my living room but Jason and me. I faced Jason, and started poking him. He smiled in his sleep. I leaned into him and kissed his neck, and nibbled his ear. He groaned, but remained asleep.

"Jason, wake up."I said. He didn't move. I tried to get up, because he pulled me closer to him. "Jason, we've got to get ready for school."I said. "BASKETBALL!"I screamed, he jumped, and I fell on the floor. "Ow."I said.

"Oh, god. Kelsi, I'm so sorry."Jason said. He picked me up and set me in his lap. "How much does it hurt?"He asked.

"Enough, can you take me up to my room?"I told him. He nodded and carried me up to my room, and set me on my bed. I opened my nightstand drawer and grabbed out my medicine. I took two, and tried to stand up. "Owww. Bad idea. Sitting back down now."I sat back down, and sighed.

"I'm sorry, baby."Jason said. That's the first time he's called me baby, it sounds so good coming from him. I smiled, grabbed his hand, and pulled him next to me on my bed. I hugged him.

"It's okay. Can you hand me my crutches?"I asked, he reached over and grabbed them, handing them to me. I had left them up here yesterday, cause it didn't hurt to walk slowly. I stood up, not putting any pressure on my foot, and went to the bathroom to change. That's why I love having my closet in my bathroom. I walked back out, to see Jason still sitting on my bed waiting for me. I smiled at him, and he came over to me.

"Hold on to those, baby."He said, and picked me up. He carried me down stairs. "Grab your stuff you're gonna need for school. We have enough time to go get 

breakfast."He said. I grabbed my things that were by the door. We walked over to his house. "You can go sit in the living room while I change."Jason said, I went and sat in the living room on the couch.

"Hi Kelsi."Jason's mom, Sarah, said. "I was just about to head over to your house. I had told your mom that if you and Connor didn't want to stay home alone, you're welcome to stay here with us. She said that would be a great idea, considering Jason and you spend all your time together." She said with a laugh.

"That would be nice."I told her.

"By the way, do you know where Jason is? He wasn't in his room this morning."She asked. I blushed.

"Jason's upstairs changing. We had fallen asleep watching a movie with everyone last night. They had left, but didn't wake us up. And, he's very hard to wake up. I found that out this morning."I told her.

"Yes, we sometimes have to wake him up by pouring cold water on him."She said.

"I was thinking about doing that, but someone wouldn't let me go."I said. Jason came down stairs just as his mom let out laugh.

"Yeah, he's got a good grip."She said. "Do you want to stay?" She asked, I nodded.

"Stay where?"Jason asked.

"Kelsi and Connor are staying here until their mom get back."Sarah said. Jason smiled.

"Okay, were going to get some breakfast, and I have basketball practice today."Jason said to her. We left, got breakfast, and went to school.

**--Free Period--**

I was walking to the gym with Gabi, Tay, and Shar. We were almost to the gym, when something around a corner caught my eye. Two people kissing against the lockers. Well, the girl pushing him against the lockers and kissing him. I took a closer look, and it looked like Jason. I stopped, and stared. The girls stopped a few seconds after they noticed I wasn't walking anymore.

"Jason?"I said. He struggled to get the girl off of him, looked up and saw me. He paled.

"Kelsi."He said, but I had already taken off down the hallway, and out of the school.

**--Gabi POV--**

Tiffany was kissing Jason. Kelsi saw, and took off. Jason tried to run after her, but we stopped him, and all three of us slapped him, hard.

"What in the hell?"Shar screamed at him. "Why were you kissing her?!"Shar screamed even louder. I guess the screaming caught the attention of the basketball team, cause they were all outside in the hallway watching.

"What's going on?"Coach Bolton asked.

"Kelsi saw Jason kissing Tiffany."Shar said.

"Dude, why would you do that?"Chad asked.

"I didn't, she pinned me against the lockers and started kissing me, just as Kelsi saw us."Jason said.

"Shar, let him go."Zeke said.

"Why don't you guys go back to practice, were going to see Kelsi." I said. Shar let Jason go, and we walked off down the hallway.

"Go to practice Jason." Tay said. I looked and saw Jason following us.

"Please, I have to talk to her."Jason said.

"No, I think you've done enough. Go to practice."Tay said. Troy and Chad pulled Jason with them. We went outside, Kelsi was walking, as fast as she could with the crutches. I ran to get to her. As soon as I could clearly see her face, I saw tears running down her face. She was shaking. I hugged her, and she dropped her crutches, and hugged me back.

"Are you going to be okay?"I asked her.

"I don't know. How could he?" Kelsi cried.

"Let's take you to my house."Shar said. We walked over to Shar's car. All the way to Shar's home, Kelsi cried. I can't blame her either. The guy she was falling in love with was caught kissing Tiffany. The school's biggest hoe.

**--Sharpay's House--  
--Kelsi POV--**

Once we got to Shar's house, i gasped. Because Shar's house is huge.

"Damn. Your house is huge."I told her. We walked inside. And went to the kitchen.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Gabi asked me. I looked at all the flavors, and saw my favorite. Fudge Brownie Nut.

"Can I have the Fudge Brownie Nut?"I asked quietly. Gabi handed it to me, and a spoon. Then it dawned on me, I was supposed to be staying with Jason's family 'til my mom got back. "Shit."I mumbled.

"What was that?" Shar asked me.

"Nothing, just I'm supposed to be staying at his house 'til my mom gets back."I told her.

"Well, I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon. So, you can stay here."

"Thank you."I said.

"No problem. Wanna watch a movie?"Shar said. I nodded, along with the other girls. We walked into the living room with Shar, and as we sat down on the couch, she pressed a button on a remote that made the TV screen come out from the roof, and a playlist thing popped up. Shar used the remote to choose the playlist "Shar's Movies" and a movie started.

**--A Few Hours Later--**

We had been watching movies for at least 3 hours. I needed to call Connor, but I knew he'd be with Jason's brother. But it also would have been helpful to have something to wear.

"Uh, Shar. Can we go to my house to grab some of my stuff so I have something to wear?"I asked her.

"Are you sure?"She said, I peeked at the clock and nodded.

"They have basketball practice, so I should be able to get some stuff before he gets home. And I don't think Connor will have many questions."I told her. She nodded and we walked towards her garage. We got in her very pink convertible. I sat in the small back seat of her car. Taylor and Gabi were going to stay here just in case the guys came over, and were to call us as soon as they could so we knew if we could go back. We were already on my street, when I saw a very familiar truck in my drive way. Jason was at the door.

"Shar, we can't go to my house!"I said. "Turn around." I told her.

"Oh, no. I'll deal with him, you sneak around back."Shar said. She backed into my driveway, right in front of Jason's truck. I ducked down and slowly shut my door, going as fast as I could without him seeing me.

"Shar, please, where's Kelsi?"He said, I could hear the hurt in his voice and the worry. I stopped, debating whether to talk to him. He sounded really hurt, and worried. Then I remember seeing that girls hands all over him, and my answer changed to no. Defiantly not. I can't face him right now. So I went to the back of my house, opened the door, and got up to my room. I grabbed my gym bag and stuffed enough clothes for about a month in there, with enough undergarments too. I grabbed all my shoes, and stuffed them in the bag, instead of going back around back, I walked outside, and went right past Jason and Shar fighting, and threw my bag in the back of her car, and walked straight to the front passenger seat. Shar stopped fighting long enough to notice I was here and in the car. It didn't take long for Jason to know either.

"Kelsi, please talk to me."He said. I kept staring straight in front of me, ignoring him. I grabbed my iPod out of my pocket and stuck the head phones in my ears, blocking everything he said to me out. Shar got in the car and we drove off. I looked through the mirror on my side, and saw Jason get in his truck and follow us.

"Uh, Shar. He's following us." I told her. She laughed and had this look on her face. She started to speed up, and soon, Jason was in the dust. I sighed, that girl and him kissing against the lockers, kept flashing in my head.

**--Jason POV--**

Tiffany had came up to me, tried to talk, then as soon as she heard something, kissed me. Now Kelsi won't even look at me. _God, this is screwed up_. I thought. I bet she's staying with Shar. I tried to follow, but Shar sped up. I turned around, I left my truck in our drive way and walked into my house. I went straight to my room. Oh shit, here comes the bus. This is going to be messy. There was a knock 

on my door. I didn't bother getting up, I just sighed. Owen, Connor, and my mom came in my room.

"Where's Kelsi?"My mom asked. I sighed, and frowned. She just ignored me before they drove off.

"With Shar."I mumbled. I didn't have to look, because I knew there would be confused faces.

"Why?"Owen asked. I sighed.

"Tiffany."I mumbled. "She kissed me."I added. Kyle just happened to be walking by.

"What's going on here?"Kyle asked. I sighed.

"Nothing."I said. I got up, and went outside, towards my truck. _I need to talk to her. God, I miss her so much. This is all that skank's fault._ I thought. I drove to Sharpay's house, and got there the same time as Martha was coming out of the house. _Hm, I wonder why she's here._ Martha went towards her car, stopping to look at me.

"You've got good timing."Just as she said that, Kelsi came outside. Seeing me, she smiled. I ran to her, and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. But you have to understand, I didn't kiss her." She cut me off by kissing me.

"I know. That's why Martha is here."She said. Martha came over and handed me her phone, with a clip going. It showed Sanders with Tiffany, _"Thanks for that baby. " _Jeff said to her. _"You're welcome sexy."_ She said to him. _"Part one complete."_ Jeff said. _"That girls a bitch. And I don't know what she sees in that idiot. God, he's a really bad kisser. You better make up for making me do that."_Tiffany said. Then they kiss and grope then it ends.

"By the way Jase, you're not a bad kisser."Kelsi whispered in my ear. I handed Martha her phone back, and kissed Kelsi. She kissed me back and pulled away. She snuggled her neck into my neck. "I'm sorry."She whispered.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's not your fault, baby."I whispered in her ear. She shivered. "You want to come back and stay with me or the girls?"I said. She smiled and pointed to me. I picked her up bridal style, and walked towards my truck.

"Hold up, Jase. I left my stuff in there." She said, I walked to Shar, and Shar handed me her bag. Kelsi grabbed it and set it on her stomach. I went to the truck, set her inside, went to go get her crutches, to find Shar in front of me, handing me them. I stuck them in the bed of the truck.

"Thanks for taking care of her Shar, Gabi, and Tay." I told them.

"No problem. But I swear, if you ever cheat on her, or hurt her. You better dig yourself a grave." Shar said. I backed away from her.

"Shar, you're going to scare him."Kelsi said. Shar backed off, and I went to my side of the truck.

"Thank you Martha. Very much."I said. And I meant it. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have Kelsi back. She smiled and nodded. I got in, and drove back to my house. Once we got there I ran to Kelsi's side, opened her door, picked her up, took her inside. "Owen, go get Kelsi crutches from the bed of my truck."I said as I carried her up the stairs. I went to my room and sat down with Kelsi still in my arms.

"Uh, you can let go now."Kelsi said with a laugh.

"But I don't wanna."I whined.

**--Kelsi POV--**

Jason brought me back to his house, carrying me all the way to his room, and wouldn't let me go.

"Uh, you can let go now."I said with a giggle.

"But I don't wanna."Jason whined. I giggled again. He kissed my cheek, and smiled. "I missed you. I'm sorry about her. I was getting ready to go, she just started talking to me, and then I could hear someone around the corner, and she kissed me. Then you know the rest."He told me. I kissed him.

"No need to be sorry. This was just a plan to get us to break up. And it obviously didn't work. Which I'm glad of. So no apologizing." I said. He smiled and I kissed his neck. We laid back in his bed, and I laid my head on his chest, as his brother brought my crutches in his room.

"Thanks Owen."He told him. Owen nodded and walked back out. His other brother, Kyle, was walking down the hallway, he stopped at Jason's door.

"Oh, we were wondering if you were coming back Jason. Oh, I see you brought Kelsi back too." He said. Jason nodded and pulled me closer to him. I looked up at him and smiled.

"You want to change baby?"Jason asked me. I smiled and nodded. I got up and grabbed my bag. Jason got up and turned around, so I could change.

"Jason, you don't have to turn around. You can just point me to a bathroom."I told him.

"First door next to the stairs, only door open other than mine."He said. I nodded, tried to reach my crutches from where I was, and was short a little.

"Uh, can you please hand me my crutches?"I asked him, he nodded, and grabbed them, putting them in front of me, so I could get up. I went and changed, coming back in my light pink shorts, with the light blue tank top on. When I got back in Jason's room, he looked at me and smiled.

"You look like Cotton Candy." He said. I laughed and sat down on his bed.

"Do I taste like cotton candy?"I asked.

"Mm, I don't know. But I intend on finding out." He said as I laid back on his bed. He climbed on top of me, and licked my neck, causing me to giggle. He started to suck on my neck, moving around until I moaned. He found my sweet spot, and focused on sucking and nibbling there, causing me to moan more.

"WOAH!"Someone said. I pushed Jason off a little to see Owen and Connor.

"Uh, hi…"I said. Jason stuck his head in my neck, and placed soft kisses on my shoulder blade. "Jason, get off me."I whispered to him. He groaned.

"I don't want to."He mumbled. I tried to push him off me, but he's too heavy.

"Please, you're sorta crushing me."As soon as I said that, he got off me, and pulled me in his lap. I leaned back on him. "Uh, hello? Is anybody in there?"I said to the two boys standing at the door.

"Uh, dinner."Owen said. I nodded, and they left. I tried to get up, but Jason wouldn't let go.

"Jason, come on. I'm hungry."I said, his grip loosened, but not enough to get up.

"I can carry you."Jason said, as he stuck on of his arms under my legs, and the other arm on my back. He stood up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I laid my head on his chest/shoulder as he went down stairs. He set me in a chair, at the table, and sat next to me. His parents came in and sat down, Connor was across the table, and Owen was sitting next to him. I looked at all the food on the table, there was a salad, some teriyaki tofu, creamy pasta, fried chicken, some other things I didn't know the name of, and different flavoring of salad dressings.

"I love teriyaki tofu."I said. Jason looked at me funny, and his mom laughed.

"You're brother told me what you liked, so I made some. But I also had to make something these three would eat." Sarah said as she pointed to Jason, Owen, and their father.

"Is that what that giggly stuff is?"Owen asked. His mom and I nodded.

"Dig in everyone."Sarah said. I grabbed a big piece of teriyaki tofu, a little bit of pasta, and some salad. I used my fork to cut the tofu into pieces. I grabbed the ranch dressing, and poured a little bit over my salad. Everyone talked about their day. About 5 minutes after I finished eating, Sarah looked at me. "Did you like it?"She asked me, and I nodded.

"It was very good."I told her, she smiled. Jason set his hand on my knee. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Can Kelsi and I be excused?"Jason said.

"Why both at the same time?"His dad asked.

"Because I carried Kelsi down here, and her crutches are upstairs."He told his dad. His dad nodded and so did Sarah. I gripped the back of my chair, as I tried to stand up. Jason's arm wrapped around my waist, supporting me. We walked until we were out of his parents sight, then he picked me up bridal style and carried me back to his room. Once we got to his room, I got under his covers, due to his house being freezing. He looked at me weirdly. "Are you okay baby?"He asked me, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Your house is just freezing."I told him. He left the room for a second and came back a few seconds later.

"It's 75 degrees in the house, baby."He said and I shivered. He came over to me and felt my forehead. "You're burning up baby."He said. He grabbed more 

blankets from a chest infront of his bed, and set them over me. "MOM!"He screamed. His mom came up a few seconds after he screamed.

"Whats wrong?"She asked.

"Kelsi's burning up."He said as he kept feeling my forehead. His mom put her hand over my head too.

"Go get a thermometer and a cup of cold water."She told him. He left. "Where's it hurt?"She asked. I shook my head. "It doesn't hurt anywhere?"She asked. I nodded. "Okay, lay back." She told me. I did as I was told. "Are you sore?"I nodded. "Everywhere?"And I nodded again. "Were you feeling okay at school today?"

"I didn't stay at school. I was there 'til free period, then I left."I told her. She nodded. "But, yeah, I've been kinda sore all day. But it's worse now."I told her. She nodded. Jason came back in with a thermometer and a cup of cold water. He sat next to me, holding me close to him.

"You might have the flu. Did you get your flu shot this year?"Sarah asked.

"I don't think so. I was in a coma."I told her. She nodded. Jason rubbed my back.

"All we can do really is wait, til you feel better, Kelsi. Jason, I don't think it's a good idea for Kelsi to go to school."Sarah said, Jason nodded.

"Thanks mom."He said to her. She nodded and got up to leave.

"I'm going to go get some things for Kelsi. I'll be back soon."Sarah said before she left.

"You know, Jason, you're going to get sick."I told him. He smiled.

"Good. Then I can stay here with you."He said. He grabbed the thermometer, and handed it to me. I put it under my tongue and Jason turned it on. While we waited, he laid down next to me. I smiled at him. Then the thermometer beeped. He grabbed it. It read _101.9 F_. "You got really warm."He said and I nodded then yawned. He handed me the cold water, I shivered looking at it. I shook my head at him. He nodded. "You have to drink it baby." I sighed and took it from him. I sat up, took a sip, gave it back, and laid back down.

"Your house is freezing."I told him. He laughed and laid next to me. I turned over to face him and he smiled at me. I smiled back at him. He leaned in to kiss me 

and I turned my head and he got my ear. "No, you need to be healthy. Even though theres a chance you're already sick."I told him. He groaned.

"Baby, that's not fair. I can't even kiss you?"He asked and I shook my head.

"No."I told him. He groaned again. "Jason, please." He shook his head.

"I can't do that."He said. I sighed.

"Pwease?"I said with a pouty face on. He closed his eyes to keep from looking, then gave up and looked at me.

"Fine."He said. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "Want to watch a movie beautiful?"He asked me. I slightly nodded and stifled a yawn. He didn't notice. He grabbed a random movie, and stuck it in his DVD player. He came back to me and laid down beside me. I crawled into his embrace, and kissed his cheek.

* * *

_** I know its not much, but its really just a filler. Things are kind of hectic. I'm trying to get back into the grove of school and things. So Yes, i know i didn't put up many chapters over the summer. But My summer offically ends Thursday. And it's back to school. But i will dedicate my weekends to writing.**_

_**--ToniMarie63**_


	15. Oh my gosh, you're here

_**--Flashback--**_

"_Baby, that's not fair. I can't even kiss you?"He asked and I shook my head._

"_No."I told him. He groaned again. "Jason, please." He shook his head._

"_I can't do that."He said. I sighed._

"_Pwease?"I said with a pouty face on. He closed his eyes to keep from looking, then gave up and looked at me._

"_Fine."He said. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "Want to watch a movie beautiful?"He asked me. I slightly nodded and stifled a yawn. He didn't notice. He grabbed a random movie, and stuck it in his DVD player. He came back to me and laid down beside me. I crawled into his embrace, and kissed his cheek._

_**--End Flashback--  
--Next Morning--**_

I woke up, feeling worse than the day before. Jason's arms wrapped around me, keeping me from going anywhere. Minutes later I was back asleep.

_**--Hours Later-  
--Jason POV--**_

Kelsi was still in my arms. I've been awake for a few minutes, watching her sleep in awe. She's so beautiful. My mom walked in my room a few minutes later, clutching blankets and bottles of cold water.

"Hey. I came in here to wake you up for school, but you have a fever too. So neither of you are leaving this room. No one else can get sick. I have to go to work."She said. She laid the blanket over us, and put the waters on my desk. She silently left, hoping not to wake Kelsi. Kelsi stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey, baby."I said to her. She smiled and kissed my cheek. Then pulled back and looked at me confused.

"Wait, shouldn't you be at school?"She asked me. "And why are you so hot?" She asked me. I smiled at her.

"I'm not going to school. You got me sick. So now I can spend all the time in the world with you. And I can do this."I told her before leaned down and kissed her.

_**--Kelsi POV--**_

I had woken up to Jason staring at me.

"Hey, baby."He said to me. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Then I realized he should be at school.

"Wait, shouldn't you be at school?"I asked him. "And why are you so hot?"I asked him. He smiled.

"I'm not going to school. You got me sick. So now I can spend all the time in the world with you. And I can do this."He said before leaning down and kissing me. I was slowly kissing him back. When air came needed we pulled apart, and he smiled at me. We stared at each other for a while. I shivered, and Jason pulled me closer. Then the phone rang, Jason sighed, got up, leaving me in his freezing cold room. I got up, slowly walking to his dresser, opening a drawer, and finding his sweat pants. I opened another and found his east high warm up jacket. I got dressed in his sweat pants, and put on his jacket just as he was walking in the room. He smiled seeing me, and noticed my clothes. "That was my mom; she said that there is soup on the stove. We just have to turn on the burner." He said. I smiled.

"Can we got get some?"I asked him. He nodded. I grabbed my crutches from the side of his dresser, and we walked down stairs. I started heating up the soup once we got in the kitchen. Jason stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist. He started kissing my neck. I tried to ignore it, and stir the soup, but he started nibbling on my ear. "Okay, you win."I told him, before turning around and kissing him. He slowly picked me up, and set me on the counter. I was pulling on the little hairs on his neck as he attacked my neck. I heard the soup start to boil, knowing Jason and I should stop, I pulled away from his kisses. He groaned.

"Kelsi."He whined. "Baby," He kept whining, I slowly got off the counter, to stand in front of the soup. I started to stir it, tasting a little. It needed something.

"Jason, taste this. What does it need?"I asked him, he took a tiny sip from it, and looked serious.

"Some garlic."He said before walking over to the panty, grabbing a container, pulling out a garlic clove. He walked over to me, handed me the garlic clove, as he looked through the drawers. He grabbed something out of the drawer. "Can you peel that, baby?"He asked before I nodded. I started peeling away the skins. I handed it back to him, and he put it in the press. He started to squeeze little pieces of garlic into the soup. I started stirring it. "It has to simmer now." Jason said. He looked at me, and smiled. "God, you're beautiful." He whispered. I smiled at him, and leaned on his chest. I felt him kiss my head, wrapping his arms around my waist. His phone started ringing. He sighed and grabbed it. "Hello?"--"No, Kelsi and I are sick."--"No were not coming to school."--"She was running a fever."--"Ok, bye guys."He said.

"Who was it?"I asked him as he walked back over to me.

"The gang."He said. We went back to our previous position, me leaning on him, and him standing with his arms around me. A timer beeped, indicating it's been simmering enough. I grabbed bowls from the cupboard, setting them next to the stove. Jason grabbed spoons. I tested the soup before putting some in the bowls. I grabbed the bowls, slowly walking to the bar chairs with the soups. Jason took the bowls from me half way there. "Sit baby, I got it."I sighed and sat down at the counter, on a bar stool. Jason placed a bowl in front of me, setting on next to me for him, and went to the fridge. He grabbed out two cans of ginger ale. He sat back down, set one of the cans in front of me and one in front of him. "How are you feeling, baby?"He asked me.

"Cold."I said as I shivered. He pulled me closer by my stool, and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled at him. He kissed my cheek.

"Do you want me to get you a heavier jacket?"He asked me, I shook my head, and crawled into his lap; he chuckled and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest, and breathed in. I sighed.

"You smell good."I told him. He laughed, and rubbed my back slowly. I smiled into his chest.

"I'm glad you think so."He said. "Sit up baby. You gotta eat."He said. I sat up, and Jason handed me my bowl. He spread his legs, and I sat in between his legs. I grabbed the spoon and ate the soup. Jason ate his as well. I got off his chair when I was done. He looked at me. "You okay, baby?"He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just going to lay down. It's cold."I told him. He nodded, and ate his soup. I walked into his bedroom a few minutes later. I crawled into his blankets, and curled into a ball.

_**--Jason POV--**_

Kelsi had went upstairs. I had just finished my soup. I was cleaning the bowls when someone walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"My dad said.

"Mom said I was sick. And I wasn't planning on going to school when Kelsi was sick."I told him.

"You really like this girl don't you?"He asked.

"Yes, sir, I do."I told him. He nodded, and went to the fridge. I dried of the bowls, and put them back in the cupboard, and left the kitchen. When I walked into my room, Kelsi was asleep, curled in a little ball, in my blankets. I grabbed my phone, and took a picture of her. I set it as my background on my phone, and slid into the bed next to Kelsi. She opened her eyes. "It's okay. It's just me, baby. Go back to sleep."I whispered, she rolled over and laid her head on my arm. I pulled her closer and she started to fall back asleep. I rubbed her back. I looked at the clock, it said, _1:49_, everyone would be home in an hour.

_**--No One's POV--**_

While Kelsi was sleeping, Jason was staring at her, until he, too, had fallen asleep. Over at the school, everyone, minus Jason and Kelsi, were they were in the last class of the day.

"Guys, I say we go see Kelsi and Jason."Sharpay said. Gabi and Tay nodded in agreement. The girls gathered their things, and left the room, with the guys trailing slowly behind, seconds after the bell rang. Getting in the trucks with their boyfriends, arriving at Jason's house minutes later. They knocked on the door, before waiting for someone to come open it. Minutes passed and no one came to the door. So Sharpay, who had gotten impatient, opened the door, and walked in. The gang following orderly, and quietly. They walked up the stairs silently, searching for Jason's door. Upon seeing it, they slowly opened the door to reveal Kelsi in Jason's arms, and they were both sleeping. The girls awed, while the boys smirked and frowned, knowing they would not hear the end of this. Kelsi started shaking, waking Jason up in the process. Jason pulled her close.

"Shh. Kelsi, baby, shh."He whispered.

_**--Jason POV--**_

Kelsi was shaking, and it woke me up, thankfully.

"Shh. Kelsi, baby, shh."I whispered in her ear. Kelsi slowly stopped shaking, before opening her eyes, and seeing me, she smiled. "Hi baby."I whispered. She smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"Aww."I heard, I turned and saw the gang standing in my door way.

"Uh, what are you guys doing here?"I asked.

"We came to see Kelsi but you guys were both asleep. Then Kelsi started shaking, and you both woke up."Sharpay said.

"Okay. Not weird at all."I said. Kelsi giggled.

"You guys could have called."Kelsi said, before grabbing my phone. "Jason's phone was right here."She said. She flipped my phone open, and gasped, then looked at me. "Is that?"She started.

"Yes, that's you. You looked so peaceful, I had to take a picture."I pulled her into my lap, and brought her face to mine. "You're so beautiful, you know that right?"I whispered, before kissing her.

"Can we please steal Kelsi for a few minutes?"Shar asked.

"Sure, but we aren't supposed to leave when other people are in the house, cause my mom doesn't want anyone else getting sick. So if you want to possibly get sick, go at it."Kelsi got up, and fell back onto the bed. "Are you okay, baby?"I asked her.

"Yeah, just kinda dizzy."She said. She tried to get up again, yet, fell back onto the bed.

"How bout the guys leave and you girls can talk?"I said. They nodded, and, us, guys left. We went downstairs.

"So, how exactly did you and Kelsi both get the same cold?"Zeke asked. Chad and Troy added in a "yeah, tell us."

"We were making out on my bed?"I said/questioned. They laughed.

"Oh, yeah, that would probably do the trick."Troy said. "That actually happened to Gabi and I. About a year ago, it was summer break though."Troy said. We sat in silence for a few minutes, until I heard talking in the hallway. Taylor and Shar were standing next to Kelsi, with Gabi behind them. They were helping her down the stairs. I ran over and got Kelsi, the girls went to their guys. Kelsi and I sat at a bar stool in front of the counter.

"Apparently, someone's back at East High, Jason."Sharpay said.

"Who?"I asked, and she laughed.

"I'm not sure you're really going to want to know."Taylor added.

"Staci Connors."Sharpay said. I paled. We were ten, and I had asked her to marry me, and she said yes. Oh, god. Kelsi's going to kill me. No, Kelsi will understand, won't she?

"Who's Staci?"Kelsi asked. I pulled her closer to me.

"An old friend."I whispered in her ear.

"She's not an "old friend" Jason. We all know that. Tell her the truth."Shar said. "No lying."She added. Kelsi pulled away and looked at me.

"She was a girl I like when I was ten. We were silly, and I was young. She doesn't mean anything."I told her. She nodded, and settled back onto my chest. I sighed and kissed her cheek. "You guys should get going before you get sick too."I told the gang. They got up.

"I would hug you guys, but I really don't want to be sick."Sharpay said. Taylor and Gabi agreed.

"See you guys when you get better."Gabi said before walking out the front door with Troy.

As soon as they all left, Kelsi and I went back up to my room, and snuggled up under the blankets. She felt really warm, So I grabbed the thermometer, and took her temperature. _102.3_. Then she shivered.

"Stay here baby, I'm going to get the heater."I told her.

_**--Kelsi POV--**_

Jason went to go find the heater, and then the phone rang.

"Can you get that, baby?"Jason screamed from somewhere down stairs. I got up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"I asked.

"_Uh, hi, is Jason there_?"The person said.

"Yeah, but he's busy trying to find something. Who may I ask is calling?"I said.

"_Oh, well can you tell him Staci called, please_?"She said.

"Yeah, I can do that."I said. Then she went silent.

"_Thanks. Okay, bye_."She said.

"Bye."I said before setting the phone back down the hook. Jason came back up, just as I was walking into his room. He plugged the heater up, near the bed, and I curled ball on Jason's lap. We laid back down in the blankets and he kissed me. I kissed him back with everything my sick body could muster. He pulled away, and smiled at me.

"Who called?"Jason whispered.

"Staci."I whispered back to him. He nodded and he pulled me closer.

"God, you're beautiful."I heard him whisper. I smiled and turned to face him. He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. I yawned. "You wanna go back to sleep beautiful?"Jason asked me. I nodded, and snuggled closer to him.

_**--A few hours later--**_

I had woken up to a door bell. I stood up, grabbing my crutches, and walked to the front door. I opened it and saw some girl standing there.

"Uh, I must have the wrong house. I'm looking for the Crosses."The girl said.

"Oh, no. They still live here. Hold on."I said. "JASE!"I screamed, a few minutes later, Jason walked down the stairs.

"What baby?"He said.

"You have a visitor."I told him, before stepping to the side.

"Hey Jason."The girl said.

"Who are you?"He said. The girl looked slightly stunned.

"Staci. It's Staci."She said.

"Oh. You look different since I last saw you."He said, and they hugged.

"Yeah, I got older."She said. I coughed, due to my cold.

"Staci, this is Kelsi, Kelsi, this is Staci."Jason said. It kind of bugged me he didn't say I was his girlfriend, but I shrugged it off, and shook her hand. She came in and we went into the living room. They started talking, and catching up, while I sat there, unnoticed. Thankfully, the phone rang, and I got up to answer it.

"Hello?"I asked.

"Kelsi? Its Owen, my mom told Connor and I not to come back to the house, cause she doesn't want us getting sick, I thought you might want to know. So Jason and you don't worry about us."He said.

"Oh, okay. Well, if you need anything, just come over, cause I don't think you can catch it. Jason only got it from being so close to me."I told him.

"Yeah, that's not what I heard from Troy."He said.

"What?"I asked him. He laughed.

"Jason told Troy and the guys how he got sick."He said.

"Oh. Well, you should be safe to come over, cause he's got a visitor right now."I told him.

"Who?"He asked.

"Staci something."I told him.

"Oh, I heard she was back." He said. "She does know that Jason and you are dating right?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so."I told him. "I'm kind of sleepy, and my foot is starting to hurt, so I'm going to go back to sleep. Come back home, and stay with your brother."I told him. That boy is very mature for his age.

"Okay. Bye Kelsi."He said. I hung the phone back up, and went into the living room.

"I'm gonna go back to bed, Jason. Nice meeting you, Staci."I said before giving Jason a hug, and walking up stairs. I could hear them talking and laughing by the time I was snuggled under his blankets. It took a while for me to finally fall back asleep.

_**--Jason POV--**_

Kelsi had went back upstairs, and I had stayed down stairs talking to Staci.

"How'd you meet that girl?"Staci asked me.

"She moved her a few weeks ago. She's beautiful, isn't she?"I asked her. She slowly nodded.

"You like her?"She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, she's perfect. She's my girlfriend."I told her.

"Did you tell her about us?"Staci asked.

"No. Why should I? That was years ago. I moved on."I told her. She nodded.

"Yeah, I got that. But she should know. If you like her as much as you say you do, she should know the truth."Staci said.

"Yeah, I know. But I can't lose her after everything that's happened so far with her and I."I told her. "I'll tell her soon."I told Staci. I heard the door open, then close, and Owen and Connor walked in. "Hey little bro, and Connor."I said.

"Hey. I heard that you were back, Staci." Owen said.

"Shortie's not so short anymore."Staci said. Owen laughed, and nodded.

"Yeah, I grew since you've been gone."Owen said.

"Where's my sister?"Connor asked. Owen pointed to upstairs.

"She went back to bed. She's the sickest out of the two of us."I said. Staci looked at me.

"You're sick?"She asked. I nodded. "How'd you get sick? You always had the best immune system."She said. I laughed.

"They were making out."Owen said. I glared at him.

"Who told you that?"I asked him.

"Troy."He said, simply. _Thunk._ I heard from up stairs, I ran up there, and into my room, seeing Kelsi standing up with my baseball bat in her hand, and some guy on the ground. He was rolling around, holding his balls.

_**--Kelsi POV--**_

I was woken up by a noise, I opened my eyes, and saw someone climbing through the window. I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be a baseball bat, and hit him the balls with it as soon as he stood up. He fell to the ground with a loud thump. I heard someone running up the steps, and Jason appearing in the door way seconds later.

"Are you okay baby?"He asked me, rushing over.

"Yeah, I'm not sure that guy is though."I told him. He looked down at the guy, and helped him up.

"Who are you and what in the hell are you doing in my house?"He asked the guy. The guy groaned.

"Do you always have to hit that hard?"He said.

"Oh, my god!"I screamed.

_**--Connor POV--**_

"Ut, oh."I said as Kelsi screamed.

"I have a feeling she knows he's here now."Owen said.

"Yeah, I got that impression."I said.

_**--Kelsi POV--**_

Connor walked up into the room. He shyly looked at me.

"If I wasn't sick, I'd have the energy to beat you to a bloody pulp cause I know this is you're doing."I said to Connor. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"I screamed at the guy.

"Can someone please fill me in?"Jason said.

"Jason, this is Tallan. Tallan, this is my boyfriend Jason."I said. "Tallan and I went to school together. Then I moved here, but I never told him where I was moving to."I told him.

"Oh."Jason said.

"Now, what in the fuck are you doing here?"I asked Tallan. He smiled sheepishly.

"I came to visit."He said. I glared at him. "Oh, fine. I missed my best friend."He said. I laughed. He added something that I didn't comprehend.

"Aww."I said before giving him a hug.

"Why'd you hit me with a bat?"He asked me. I laughed.

"Why didn't you use the front door? And how did you know I was here, this isn't my house."I told him.

"The little tyke."He said referring to Connor.

"He's not a little tyke anymore, Tallan. And I repeat, why didn't you use the front door, and almost give me a heart attack?"I said.

"Cause I always used to use you're balcony, but this room doesn't have one, so the window worked."He said. I laughed. "You're really pale since you left."He added.

"No, I'm not pale. I'm sick."I told him. He nodded.

"No surprise there."He said. I smacked him in the head.

"Baby, you want to come down stairs with everyone?"Jason asked me, I nodded slightly.

"I'll be down in a minute. Let me get a heavier jacket, I'm freezing."I said. I went to his closet, searching for his biggest jacket, and sliding it on. I walked down the stairs slowly, with my crutches. Jason was standing at the end of the stairwell, waiting for me. He pulled me to him, as soon as I reached the bottom step. I curled up next to him on the couch, under a blanket.

"How'd you hurt you're ankle?"Tallan asked me.

"I fell playing basketball."I told him. "What'd you mumble up there, Tallan?"I asked him.

"I kinda, maybe, got moved here?"He stated/questioned.

"WHAT?!"I screamed. "Are you serious?"I asked him.

"Yeah, my mom got transferred here. She's working as a teacher at East High."He said. I screamed.

"Really?"I asked him excitedly. He nodded and laughed. "Cool. I got an awesome boyfriend, a great group of friends and Tallan."I said. "Oh, and Connor. Can't forget the little brother."I added. Jason pulled me closer, and smiled. I looked at him, and kissed his cheek, before smiling back at him. He kissed my head, and rested his chin on the top of my head. I sighed in comfort. Then the doorbell rang. Owen got up and went to the door, opening it, and the gang comes into the room.

"Everyone's here now."Jason said. I nodded on his chest, and smiled.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Tallan. Tallan, this is the gang."I said. Tallan waved at everyone. They waved back. "He's going to East High with us."I added. "His mom works there now too."

"The new lady, Ms. Collins?"Chad asked. Tallan nodded. "Dude, you're mom is hot!"Chad said.

"CHAD!"Taylor screamed at him. I laughed as she smacked him very hard in the back of the head.

"Dude, that's so wrong."Troy said. "She's your teacher."He added.

"Only Chad would have a brain that disgusting."Jason said. I laughed.

"Since everyone's here, why don't we just watch a movie or something?"I said. The guys nodded, and the girls jumped up to pick one out. Gabi picked one out, and stuck it in the DVD player. I lay down on the couch, with Jason holding me in his arms. I laid my head on his arm, and pulled the covers close to me. Jason's hand was caressing my stomach. I shivered at his simple touch that gave me butterflies inside. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Staci and Tallan sneak off to the side. I poked Jason and pointed to them, sitting in the kitchen, talking. He laughed quietly. I laid my head back on his arm, and turned to face him. I kissed him softy with passion. He kissed me back, with more passion. He pulled me closer, and gently licked my bottom lip. I slowly opened my mouth to him, and he started exploring. I ran my hand through his hair, as he traveled down to my neck, placing soft warm kisses down to my collar bone. I moaned quietly at his affection.

"God, isn't that what got you two into this?"I heard before turning to look at Chad, who blurted it out.

"Yes, so? You'd do it with Taylor, wouldn't you?"I asked him. He looked down and nodded.

"Yes, I would. Taylor's to beautiful to resist."Chad said. Taylor awed, as did I.

"I think that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, since I moved here."I told him. He laughed.

"I'm smart, I just act stupid. My baby knows I'm smart, right baby?"He asked her. She nodded.

"He's my idiot goof ball."Taylor said. He leaned over, and kissed her.

"As much as it's nice to see you guys getting along, its not really fun to see that." Troy said.

"Why, you do it in front of the whole school."Chad said back to him. "Hell, you guys grope right in front of us."Chad told him.

"Yeah, I know."Troy said. Gabi went and sat in his lap, with her back on his chest. He slowly started to kiss her neck, before she got up so he couldn't. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes, and she came back to sit in his lap. Jason kissed the back of my neck, and blew on it. I turned back to him, and gave him a soft kiss. He slowly started to kiss me back. I pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back at me, and kissed my forehead. We cuddled up, and fell asleep a few minutes later.

**--Gabi POV--**

Jason and Kelsi had fallen asleep on the couch, Taylor and Chad were laying on the floor together, asleep. Zeke and Shar had left about 30 minutes ago. That guy, Tallan, and Staci left hours ago. Troy and I were getting ready to leave.

"Psst."Troy said from behind me. I looked at him, and he smiled at me. "Can I have this dance, milady?"He asked me in a whisper. I smiled and nodded. He put his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. We slowly moved around the living room, to no music. Just loving the moment. He kissed my head, and pulled me closer to him.

"I love you Troy Bolton."I whispered onto his chest. I felt him smile against my forehead.

"I love you too Gabi Bolton."He said. I pulled away, and looked him in the eye. "Whats wrong baby?"He asked me.

"You called me Gabi Bolton."I whispered to him. He paled slightly.

"Oh, sorry baby. It just kinda slipped out."He told me. I nodded.

"But I do like the way that sounds."I told him. He smiled, and I got on my tippy toes to kiss him. He leaned down to meet me the rest of the way. We softly kissed each other.

"Baby, you want to go back to my house? Or do you want to stay here tonight?"Troy whispered in my ear. I looked at him for a second, before deciding my answer.

"We can go to my house, my mom's gone."I whispered in his ear. He grabbed my hand, and we slowly, quietly, walked to the door together. We got outside, and climbed into Troy's truck. I sat back, and turned on the radio as he drove to my house. Other than the radio, it was silent. A comfortable silence though. Once we got to my house, Troy ran over to get my door, I jumped out into his arms. He caught me with ease, before setting me down and capturing my lips with his. He softly bit my lower lip, causing me to moan in pleasure. I pulled away, and started to walk to my front door when Troy pulled me back.

"I wasn't done yet baby."He whispered before attaching his lips back onto mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he pulled me closer. His hands found my back pockets of my jean skirt, sliding into the small pockets. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around him, before he pulled his hands out of my pockets to hold me up. I ran my hand threw his hair.

"Babe."I said before kissing him again. "In."Kiss. "Side."Kiss. Troy started moving toward the house, still kissing me, still holding me. I felt my back hit the door, and Troy fumbling to hold me, and open it at the same time. I felt around for the door knob, before turning it and opening it. Troy walked straight it, kissing and holding me, before slamming the door shut and pushing me against it. He attacked my neck with kisses and nibbles. I released his waist from my legs, and sat my feet on the floor, pulling him down to kiss me. "Are you done now?"I asked him, breathless. He smiled at me.

"Not even close, baby."He whispered huskily. He picked me up, in one swift motion, bridal style. He carried me up to my room. He ran into the walls when he tried to kiss me. I giggled in his arms, and he finally reached my room. He set me down on my floor, and started to move his hands up my shirt. He slowly pulled my shirt up, inches at a time, before dropping it to the floor. Slowly, making sure to get every part, he kissed my neck. I pulled him to the bed, and pulled him on top of me. I leaned up and nibbled on his ear, causing him to moan in mine. I pulled his shirt off, and kissed his chest. He pulled me up to him, and kissed me zealously. "I love you, baby."Troy said.

"I love you, too, Wildcat."I said to him. He pulled me up to him, and I laid my head on his shoulder. We did this often, getting heated up, then snuggling up. He kissed my head, and we got under the covers of my bed. We slowly fell asleep.

**--Next Morning--  
--Kelsi POV--**

Jason and I had woken up on his couch; Taylor and Chad were at our feet, on the floor. We had woken them about 15 minutes ago, and they left, saying they'd see us later. I felt a little bit better, but defiantly not enough to go to school. I had a really sore throat. Jason looked pale as baby. We at some more of the left over soup that his mom had made us, and went back to his room. We found the large bed mattress heating pad, setting it on his bed and snuggled up on it. We were currently laying together on his bed, under about 5 blankets. He occasionally kissed my cheek, or my lips. We were just laying in silence. I looked at him and saw he was staring at me. I smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. He rolled over on top of me, and kissed me. We went from laying in comfortable silence, to kissing.

"You know, Jase, this is how you got sick."I told him with a smile. He laughed, and kissed me again. My arms went around his neck, and his hands caressed my sides, softly rubbing up and down. I felt his tongue slowly rubbing on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to him, while he explored everywhere. Our tongue fought for dominance. I was defiantly loosing, but I wasn't complaining. I kissed him with passion flying out of my body. I pressed my forehead against his, and he smiled at me. I gave him a smile, and relaxed into his embrace.

* * *

**_I know its not much, but I've been so busy in the last few months, with school starting, and my clubs at school. Its all so hectic. Until football season is over, I probably wont be writing much, sorry guys. But If i have time, I'll try to write. Please read and review! if you have something that you want to happen, tell me in a PM or a Review. I'll most likely use you're idea, and dedicate the next chapter to you._**

**_--ToniMarie63_**


	16. Important AN Please Read!

**_Hey Guys, so the semester here at my high school, is almost over, I have less than 2 real weeks of school left, before we prepare for finals. My school goes on a block sheduale, meaning we have 4 blocks, 90 minutes each. I'm going to have Four finals, because I have 3 out of 4 Core classes this semester. I have two of my worst subjects this semester. Science and History. I've never been good at science, and I'm okayish in History, for a change. The my other to finals are Math, which I love math so that will be a piece of cake, and Food Dynamics, my elective. So, I'm overwhelmed with crap to do, because all the teachers seem to think now is when they should pile shit on us. Please excuse my language. I have started on the 14th Chapter. I've written five pages in the past 2 weeks, which is pathetic! I will continue writing, but please understand that I probably wont update until after December 19. That's my last day of school before Holiday Break, and the last day of finals._**

**_I'm sorry readers. If you would like me to just post the five pages I've already written, leave a review saying "Post"._**

**_I'm sorry. I really am._**

**_--ToniMarie63_**


	17. LoveHate Relationship

**---Flashback--  
--Kelsi POV—**

We were just laying in silence. I looked at him and saw he was staring at me. I smiled, and leaned in to kiss him. He rolled over on top of me, and kissed me. We went from laying in comfortable silence, to kissing.

"You know, Jase, this is how you got sick."I told him with a smile. He laughed, and kissed me again. My arms went around his neck, and his hands caressed my sides, softly rubbing up and down. I felt his tongue slowly rubbing on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth to him, while he explored everywhere. Our tongues fought for dominance. I was defiantly loosing, but I wasn't complaining. I kissed him with passion flying out of my body. I pressed my forehead against his, and he smiled at me. I gave him a smile, and relaxed into his embrace.

**--End Flashback--  
--Tallan POV--**

Even though, I had only just moved here to Albuquerque, I had already found my best friend, and a girl I wanted to be with. I met all of Kelsi's friends, and met her boyfriend's old friend, Staci. Staci was beautiful, with her long blonde-almost-brown hair, her gray eyes, and her short stance. She looked to be about 5'3", maybe shorter. I cowered over her with my 5'9" height. We had talked for a few hours, once the pain from being hit with a baseball bat subsided.

**--No POV—**

It was early morning, during homeroom. Tallan was sitting behind Staci, who was behind Gabi. Tallan and Staci were successfully texting each other back with Mrs. Darbus in the room. Less than 15 minutes later, they were all on their way to first period. Tallan had his mom's class, Physics, with Staci, Taylor and Gabi. Ms. Collins looked at everyone in the classroom. Some were quiet, some were loud. Dropping a book on the floor, to get a loud smack noise, stopped all conversation, and put the attention to Ms. Collins.

"Hi Class. Since this is only my second day here, and yesterday none of you had me, I'm going to introduce myself, I'm Kristina Collins. Ms. Collins to all of you. I have one son, Tallan."As she spoke everyone looked at Tallan, and he shrunk down into his chair, and glared at his mom. She merely smiled.

**--After School, At Basketball Practice--  
--Troy POV--**

My dad couldn't make it to practice today, so I was in charge. I had walked out of the locker rooms, waiting for everyone, when that new kid, Tallan, walked through the gym doors. He looked interested in playing basketball.

"Do you play basketball?"I asked him. He nodded. "You want to try out?"I asked.

"Isn't it kind of late for new players?"He asked me, I thought about it for a second, and then shook my head.

"It's my team, if you're good you can join, if not, well, you can watch."I told him, he nodded.

"Well, then, can I try out?"He asked. I nodded, and gathered up a few of the guys. I teamed Tallan up with Chad, against Zeke and Scott. Scott's a good player, just never really talks to anyone, he's very quiet. At the moment, Tallan and Chad were winning with 10 points, and Tallan was making a lot of baskets. He's defiantly going to be joining.

"Okay, that's enough. Where'd you learn to play like that?"I asked him.

"Kelsi's dad, when we were younger."I nodded at him.

"Well, I think it's safe to say you have a spot on the team, if you want it."I told him. He nodded.

"Thanks, dude." He said to me, I nodded.

"Practice is everyday during free period, unless there's an announcement that it's canceled. And, every day after school. You can start tomorrow. Chad, take it over. I'm going to take him to get his jersey and everything."I told him, and Chad. Chad nodded, and took over practice. We left to my dad's office. "What's your preferred jersey number?"I asked him, and he thought about it.

"Twenty-five. It was my jersey number from my old high school."He said.

"Well, you're in luck, no one's using that number here."I told him, and grabbed out the three pairs of uniforms. "The plain red, with the black number's is the practice uniform. The Red with white letters is the away uniform. White with red letters is the home uniform. You can start coming to practices tomorrow. Or if you want, today. Although, we don't do much when my dad's not here to coach."I told him, and he nodded.

"Then I'll be here tomorrow."Tallan said to me. I nodded, and he walked off.

**--Gabi POV--**

We had told the boys we couldn't come to their practice today, because we wanted to check on Kelsi and Jason. They understood, and told us they'd stop by after practice. So we all gathered at Shar's car, and went to Jason's house. Once Shar parked on the side of the street, we all got out and headed to the door. I rang the door bell, before realizing they could be sleeping. I mentally slapped myself. The door opened a few minutes later, to a laughing Kelsi, with Jason tickling her from behind.

**--No POV-- **

"Hey guys, we figured we'd come see how you are."Gabi told him.

"Come on in guys. We were just getting ready to watch a movie anyways."Kelsi told us, before stepping aside so they could all come inside.

"They guys said they'd come after practice."Taylor said. They nodded.

"You seem to be feeling better; you look a lot better too. You're not as pale as you were."Shar told Kelsi. "So do you Jason." The pair nodded before walking everyone into the living room, where everything seemed to be ready for a couples weekend

"My parents aren't coming back for a few days, and Owen and Connor had friends house to go to. So it was basically going to be Kelsi and me for a few days."Jason explained, hinting to why it looked like a disaster.

"Well, then we won't bother you much. Well, we'll try. Chad will want to be over constantly because apparently his mom is driving him nuts. He thinks she's pregnant again. I'll try and keep him with me, so you guys can enjoy you're alone time."Taylor said. Shar noticed something different about Kelsi, and eyed her suspiciously.

"Kelsi, drop the blanket!"Shar demanded. Once Kelsi dropped it, Shar jumped up and down.

"Oh my lord, IT'S GONE!"Shar squealed. Kelsi laughed and smiled, Taylor and Gabi took a moment before noticing themselves.

"When did you get it removed?"Tay asked.

"The doctor called a little while ago, and said she wanted me to come in to have it looked at. So I went it, and she said it looked good enough to remove the cast and only need this little brace for a few days."Kelsi said while pointing to the ASO brace.

"Cool."The other three girls said in unison.

"Can we get onto the movie now?"Jason asked. Everyone nodded at him, before Kelsi joined him on the couch, and the girls sat on the floor. One hour later, the door bell rang, before the guys walked into the house, joined with Tallan and Staci.

"Hey everyone."The boys said in unison, with Staci looking in quietly. Staci's hand was wrapped into Tallan's hand. Tallan was gently using his thumb to rub Staci's hand. Staci looked up at him and smiled, Tallan smiled down at her.

"Are you guys dating?"Kelsi asked Tallan and Staci. Staci blushed, and nodded.

"Awh. That so cute. You've both been here a day, and are already dating!" Kelsi said to them. Shar, Gabi, and Tay all agreed. "Since I'm all better, who wants to go play basketball?"Kelsi asked everyone, Jason looked down at her.

"No, you're not able to play basket ball yet, you heard what the doctor had to say."Jason said sternly to Kelsi, but she looked away. Jason picked her chin up to look at him, and she kept trying to look away. "Please, look at me, baby."Jason whispered. Kelsi looked up at him, and smiled as he smiled down at her. "No basketball." Jason whispered. Kelsi groaned.

"Please?"Kelsi asked before Jason shook his head. "Meanie butt."Kelsi said. Kelsi stuck her tongue out at Jason, before Jason laughed, and hugged her. Kelsi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Okay break up love birds. We don't want to see all this."Tallan said. Kelsi stuck the finger out at him.

"Shut up Tallan."Kelsi said to him. Tallan smiled and wrapped his arms around Staci's waist. Tallan whispered into her ear, and she smiled at him.

"How bout we go to that new game store that opened up in the mall?"Chad said. Everyone looked at him and nodded. They all piled into Shar's limo and drove off to the game store.

**--A Couple Hours Later--**

Everyone was back at the Cross household, playing _PS3._ Chad was getting his butt kicked by Kelsi at Basketball, while everyone watched. Jason looked proud, yet scared his girl was so good with a video game. The bell rang in the game, and Chad fell dramatically to the floor.

"I GOT BEAT BY A GIRL, FOR THE 18th TIME!"Chad screamed. Everyone laughed, and Kelsi went and sat in Jason's lap.

"I didn't know that you were that good with video games."Jason said to her. Kelsi smiled.

"You never wanted to play video games. But, I'm a lot better in with an actual ball, not a controller."Kelsi told him.

"Well then, when you're able to walk without that brace, you can play, until then its video games."Jason told her. Kelsi took the seat next to him.

"Jase, that's not fair, she said I could do sports with my brace on. Please Jasey?"Kelsi asked Jason, with a whine. Kelsi put on the puppy dog pout, and Jason looked away to keep from giving in. Kelsi turned his head to face her, and he smiled.

"Fine, but if you start to hurt, or limp, you're done, got it?"Jason said, Kelsi jumped into his arms, and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"Kelsi screamed at him. She jumped up, but looked at Jason. "Where you're basketballs?"Kelsi asked.

"Closet…"Jason said, Kelsi ran off before he could finish. Jason ran after her. "Slow down baby."Jason called up after her. He ran up and grabbed her by the waist. "You won't be able to reach it."Jason told her. Jason walked into his bedroom, and grabbed the ball down, and gave it to Kelsi. She ran down the stairs.

"Come on slow poke."Kelsi screamed up at him. Jason ran down after her, and went to the court, out front. Kelsi was sitting on the ground, putting on her shoes. Jason went up behind her, sitting down, and pulling her onto his lap. Kelsi looked at him and smiled, she leaned in to kiss him, but felt something hit her good foot; she looked up at Chad, who looked very suspicious. She kicked the ball to Chad, before glaring at him; he turned away, avoiding her look. Jason gently pulled her to face him, so he could kiss her. Their lips met seconds later, and moved together in harmony. "Let's play."Kelsi said once she pulled away from Jason's sweet kiss. She got up and grabbed the ball Chad threw at her. Jason got up, minutes later.

"Who's on whose team?"Zeke asked. "And how many people are on which teams? I don't want to play right now. I just got done with practice, not even 5 hours ago."

"That leaves Kelsi, Jason, Chad, and me."Troy said. "2 on 2. Chad and me against Jason and Kelsi."Troy said, and Chad smiled.

"If that smile is for you thinking you're winning, you're wrong. I've beat you 18 times already, I can do it again."Kelsi said to Chad.

"Let's play."Jason said. They played for about 3 and a half hours, with Kelsi and Jason winning each time, by a landslide. They all took a break, and laid on the grass. Kelsi sat up and took off her ankle brace to see the damage down while playing. Jason saw, and then saw the gigantic black and blue bruising around her ankle. He gasped. "No more playing for you, Kelsi. You're ankle looks horrible. Let's get you inside." Jason picked Kelsi up, and Gabi ran to open the door. "Does it hurt much baby?"Jason asked Kelsi with a concerned look on his face.

"Just a little bit, but I can walk."Kelsi told him, Jason slowly put her down. She tried to take a step, and started to fall. Jason caught her seconds before she became best friends with the floor.

"Oh, yeah, baby, you can walk, alright. No you can't. Taylor, can you go up to my room, and look on my nightstand for the bottle of medicine with Kelsi's name on it. It's the large, green bottle. Gabi, can you get the heating pad from the closet, in the hallway?"Jason asked. Taylor ran up the stairs, and Gabi went to get the heating pad. Jason sat Kelsi on the couch, and elevated her foot. "Baby, you're foot is swollen."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Jason."Kelsi snapped. Jason looked at her dumbfounded.

"Kelsi, don't be a bitch."Tallan told her, before looking at Jason. "She does this a lot when she's babied too much."He told her. Jason nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't mean to snap."Kelsi said in a quiet voice. Kelsi pulled Jason by the hands, and hugged him. She snuggled into his chest, and breathed in. "You smell good, even though we just got done playing."He laughed, and it vibrated his chest. I smiled, and kissed his chest neck area. His arms automatically found their way around Kelsi's waist, pulling her closer to him. Taylor came down with Kelsi's pills, and a cup of water, minutes after Gabi came in with the heating pad. Gabi pulled it up and set it on top of Kelsi's foot. Kelsi sighed as it started to warm up, and take away some of the pain. Taylor handed her the bottle of pills, and Kelsi took out one. She gave the bottle back to Taylor, and took the water; she took her pill, before settling herself into Jason's lap. Jason rubbed her back, soothingly.

"Well, I have to go now. Babe, do you want a ride home?"Troy said after it was quiet for a little while, also because of the hints that Jason was giving him. Gabi nodded, before saying goodbye to Kelsi, and Jason. Gabi walked out the door, with Troy right behind her.

"Staci and I have a date, and I know she probably wants to start getting ready, so bye kels. Later dude."Tallan said to everyone.

"Chad and I have to _study_. So we have to go, too. Sorry guys."Taylor waved bye to Kelsi and Jason, before walking out with an eager Chad.

"And then there were two."Kelsi said as everyone departed. Kelsi yawned before snuggling up to Jason more.

"You tired, baby?"Jason asked Kelsi. She nodded against his chest, and sighed in contentment.

**--Kelsi POV--**

I slowly crawled up, into Jason's lap more, so I could kiss him. He smiled at me. I saw the care in his eyes, the worry, and the love. I felt his heart beating, on my side. His arms pulled me up, and he softly kissed me. I moaned into the kiss, and kissed him back zealously. He laid me down on the couch, and kissed me more, before moving to kiss my neck. I moaned when he nibbled on my neck, softly. His foot kicked my bruised, hurting foot.

"OW! Jason, careful."I told him. He looked at me.

"Are you okay baby?"He asked me. I shook my head. "I'm so sorry baby."He whispered. A tear slipped from my eye, and Jason quickly wiped it away. He kissed my cheek softly, and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you want me to carry you to my bedroom?"Jason asked, I just shook my head at him, not even looking at him. He pulled my head to look at him but I looked away. He sighed and got up, untangling himself from me. I watched him go in amazement. He left the room without saying anything else. I figured he was mad, and was giving me the cold shoulder, so I curled up in a ball, and started to cry.

Now it was hours later, it was maybe three or four in the morning, and I was still alone, on the couch. I slowly got up, and wobbled to the stairs. I grasped the railing, and slowly went up the stairs. I reached Jason's room, and saw him asleep on top of all the blankets, still in his clothes from basketball. I got into the bed next to him, but he stayed asleep. I tried to get him to move over a little bit, so I could get into his arms, but they were stuck together. I sighed, grabbed a pillow from the top that he wasn't on, and laid on the floor. Deciding against the hard floor, I laid the pillow back on the bed, and grabbed a notepad. I wrote him a quick note, but threw it in the trash, and went back down stairs. I grabbed a blanket from a closet, and curled in a ball back on the couch.

It was now about 11 in the morning, I couldn't see if Jason was awake, because he was probably still upstairs. I heard people talking, it sounded like Jason, Tallan, Gabi, Tay, and Shar.

"What did you do to her?"I heard Tallan ask. It took a minute for Jason to reply, but he replied, I know that for sure.

"We were on the couch, making out, and I accidentally hit her in the foot. And she started being a bitch to me. She won't even look at me."I heard him say.

"You babied her too much."Tallan said. I heard Gabi and Tay disagree. I got up, and slowly wobbled into the kitchen, where I heard all the talking coming from.

"I think you just got fed up, and walked out on me."I said, looking directly at Jason, before turning and walking back out. I walked right out into the cold morning air and walking across the street to my house. A car came speeding down the street, and slammed on their brakes, and almost hit me, but stopped a centimeter away from me. I sighed, hurriedly walking across the end of the street. I walked inside, and leaned back on the door. I cried until I heard someone knocking on the door, about two hours later. I got up, and looked through the peep hole. Tallan stood there, waiting for me to get the door. I reluctantly opened it, and Tallan walked in.

"Don't you think you were being a bitch to him, Kelsi?"He asked me. I shook my head.

"No. I went to up to his room last night, and he wouldn't wake up, and I couldn't do anything. He had just left me on the couch, hurting, because he kicked my damn foot! I wanted him to stay, and hold me in his arms, and just be there. But because I wouldn't look at him, because I wanted the pain to go away, he just left me there."I told Tallan, he hugged me when I fell into his arms crying.

"You really like him, don't you? I've never seen you cry over someone else like this."Tallan said. I nodded, and he picked me up, carrying me back to Jason's.

"I don't want to talk to him right now, Tallan. Please, don't make me."I screamed. Tallan kept walking over to Jason's. "Tallan, I hate you!"I screamed louder. I heard a door open and feet running, then a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I knew who it was, so I didn't respond, I could smell him. I tensed up when I felt him take me from Tallan. I felt his breath next to my ear, on my neck.

"Kelsi, baby, please don't walk out like that. Please, you scared me."I heard Jason whisper. I didn't say anything, and stayed all tense, until I was put down on a couch, and Jason wasn't touching me. I buried my face into the pillows, so Jason couldn't see me crying. Soon he noticed when I started shaking. "Baby, baby, shhh. I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you space. I thought you were mad at me. I'm so sorry baby girl. Please don't cry."Jason said, as his arms pulled me into his lap, I cried onto his chest, while he comforted me. My crying quickly subsided when he rubbed my back, and kissed my head. "Are you okay, now, baby girl?"Jason asked quickly, before I could crawl out of his arms. I shook my head, and pulled him closer to me. I buried my head in his neck, and breathed in, he smelt so good. Jason's arms tightened around my waist, making me closer to him. "You scared the living shit out of me baby. Never do that."I could hear the hurt in his voice, and the sadness.

"I'm sorry."I mumbled against his chest. He lifted my chin, so I could look at him, he had tears in his eyes, but he was refusing to let them fall. I leaned up and softly kissed him. I put all my passion into that kiss, and he kissed me back. I could feel all his emotions. I heard a door shut, and I pulled away. Everyone seemed to leave. Hm, I wonder why. Jason pulled me back to kiss him, and I eagerly responded. "I'm sorry about last night. I was a bitch." I told Jason. He sighed.

"It's fine baby, I shouldn't have left you. I should have stayed, and kept you in my arms, but I was an asshole, and left you there while you were hurting. And you weren't a bitch."Jason whispered.

"Yes, I was. I wouldn't talk to you. When I tried, you wouldn't wake up."Jason stopped me right there.

"You tried to wake me up?"He asked, and I slowly nodded. "Oh, so that wasn't a dream."Jason said. I laughed and he grinned. "I love you're laugh, baby. I thought I might never get to hear it again. I thought you hated me now."Jason stated.

"I can't hate you."I told him seriously. He looked at me. I nodded.

"You sure can be pissed at me then."Jason said. I looked down and nodded slowly. "It's fine baby."I looked up at him, he smiled, and slowly came down to kiss me. "I can't treat you like that baby, I can't. It hurts you." He said before connecting his lips to mine. Moving in sweet harmony, I pulled him closer, and deepened the kiss. Jason moaned at my intensity. His hands rubbed up and down on my back, causing me to arch onto him. Jason moved away from my lips, and softly nipped at my neck. I moaned, into his ear. His nibbling slowed, and I pulled his head back up to mine. I looked in his beautiful eyes, before kissing him. He kissed me back before pulling away and I laid my head on his chest.

"I like this."I stated, grabbing Jason's attention away from playing with my hair. He looked at me, with a confused expression. "Us just laying here together. It's nice." I told him. He nodded.

"Baby, just being with you is nice. I could hold you in my arms forever." He whispered into my ear. I looked at him, and smiled. I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss, and softly kissed me back. I pulled away, and set my head back on his chest. We stayed cuddled up like this for a pretty much the whole day, until I dosed off from being so comfortable. I'm pretty sure that he dosed off too.

I woke to something ringing. I looked around and it was Jason's watch. I got a closer look, it was 7 in the morning.

"Jasey, wake up."He didn't stir, or even recognize I was there, so I did the next best thing. I kissed him, and seconds later, I felt him kissing back. I pulled away, and smiled at him. "Hey Jasey."I said.

"Hey baby. Are your eyes always this shiny when you're happy?"Jason asked me, I looked at him and laughed, then nodded.

"I guess so."I told him, he smiled, before I dug my head back into his neck. I placed a few soft kisses on his neck, and he started rubbing my back. I weakened at his touch.

"We need to get up baby."Jason said to me, I suddenly felt really sick, and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I heard a knock, then I emptied my already empty stomach into the toilet. I heard the door open, and then felt Jason's hand rubbing my back. I wiped my mouth with a piece of toilet paper, and flushed it. Then went over to brush my teeth, with the toothbrush I brought over. Once I was done, Jason wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess I didn't get rid of that cold after all."I told Jason, then I buried my head in his chest. He picked me up, and carried me back to the living room.

"Baby, I want to take you to the hospital. You've been sick awhile, and it's starting to worry me."Jason said. I nodded against his chest. I shivered and groaned when he tried to let go. "Baby, I'm just going to get my keys, and a few other things. I'll be right back."Jason said, before walking up the stairs. Once he came back down, he had my jacket, a pair of my shoes, and his keys. He handed me my jacket, and set my shoes on the floor, in front of me. I slid the jacket on, and slipped on my shoes. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me up. I happily snuggled into his chest, when he picked me up. He set me in his truck, and ran over to get in his. He drove to the hospital, and parked close to the doors. He came over to get me, but I was already out of the truck, and at a trashcan. I felt him come up behind me, and offer me a towel. I'm guessing he got it from the truck, because it stank like sweat.

"Ew, Jason, that smells."I told him, before tossing it in the bed of his truck. He laughed, and we walked into the emergency room. He told me to go sit, and I went and sat, while he went to the desk.

**--One Hour Later--**

I'm sitting on those little soft tables looking things, and Jason was sitting in the chair, where the parent normally sits. We were waiting for the doctor. Minutes later, she came in.

"I really wasn't looking forward to seeing you back so soon, Ms. Nielson."She told me. I blushed and nodded.

"I wasn't planning on coming back so soon, but that little worry wart wanted me to come cause I'm sick. His mom said it might just be the flu, since I didn't get my flu shot this year." Before she could speak, I was over the trashcan.

"That's defiantly not the flu. The flu just makes you weak, and hurt. It doesn't make you vomit." She ran some tests, and all that fun stuff. She ended up giving me some antibiotics, which I had to take ever 4-6 hours. I got in Jason's truck, and fell asleep on the way home.

"Baby girl, wake up." I shook my head, and didn't move. He picked me up, and took me into the house, and set me somewhere. He tried to get up, but I kept a hold on his shirt. "You sleep a lot, baby."Jason said, before laughing. He situated himself next to me. I snuggled into his chest, and looked at him. He smiled, and kissed me. I kissed him back before pulling away and settling back into his chest. I took a sniff, and pulled away.

"Ew, you stink."I told him, and he laughed. "I'm serious, you smell."I told him. He took his shirt off, and smelt it, before throwing it on the ground.

"Better baby?"He asked me, and went down to his chest, and sniffed.

"No, you still stink. Why don't you go shower, and I'll wait in your room for you."I told him. He nodded.

"I'm only going to take a shower, if you take a shower with me."He told me. I laughed.

"I can arrange that."I said, getting up from his embrace. "I'll be right back."I told him before walking up the stairs. I slipped on my bathing suit, when I found it, and put one of his clean shirts on over it, and his jogging pants on too. I went back down stairs, and Jason was still sitting on the couch. I grabbed his hand, and attempted to pull him up, but he pulled me down instead. "Lets go." We walked up stairs, and into his bathroom, he stripped down to his boxers, and looked at me. I took off his shirt that I was wearing, then the jogging pants. He laughed when he saw the bikini.

"Baby, you look hot in a bikini." He told me. I laughed, and he turned on the shower water, and pulled me in with him.

"You know, this really doesn't count at showering, because you're clothed."I told him. He looked at me and laughed.

"And I doubt you'd be comfortable if I took off my boxers, baby."He said, and I laughed.

"Please, I've seen guys without boxers. Its not like I've never seen it before, Jase."I told him, he looked at me skeptically.

"And you're a virgin?"He asked. I laughed at the tone in his voice.

"Yes, I am, but it doesn't mean I'm completely innocent in the sex department."I told him. His eyes widened.

"Really? My baby's got experience?"Jason asked. I laughed, and kissed him, he pinned me to the shower wall, and the water hit us, making his boxers stick to him. I could see the outline, and felt him on me. I pushed against him, and he groaned. I kissed him zealously, and he kissed back. He started to get really turned on, and I felt for the water handle. I turned it to cold, and put Jason under it. He groaned, and pulled me under with him. I jumped up, and circled my legs around him. He smiled, and pushed me back against the wall. He let go for a second, to turn the water back to warm, and kissed me once he was warm. He attacked my neck, and ran his hands up along my body. "You know, I could get used to taking showers like this." Jason said to me. I laughed.

"Don't get to happy, Jasey, this won't happen often."I told him. He looked at me, and whined.

"Please baby? I like showering with you, its fun."Jason whined. I shook my head, and he pinned me more. "Please, baby?"He whispered into my ear. I moaned when he bit me on the neck. "Is that a yes?"He said, but had bite me again before I could respond.

"No, that's a maybe."I told him, pulling his face up to kiss me. We kissed before I pulled away from him so we could actually shower.

"Baby."Jason complained. "I don't wanna finish showering, I like having your body next to me." He whined.

"How bout we clean up, then go lay down cause I'm starting to feel sick again."I told him. He got a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay, baby? Do you need to puke?"Jason quickly asked me. I shook my head, and Jason relaxed. I washed my hair, then my body, and waited for Jason to finish. He finished quickly, and we got out minutes later. He wrapped me in towels, and then gave me a robe to wear.

"Jason, I think you're going a little overboard. I've just got a virus, not something really bad. It will pass. Calm down."I told him. He was still freaking out, so I quickly dried my hair, with a towel instead of blow-drying it, like normal. We were now laying in his bed, he was holding me as close as possible. I laughed. "Jason, I'm not going to disappear, you can loosen you're grip a little." I told him. He loosened up enough for me to turn and look at him. We laid together for only god knows how long, before his brother came home for a little while.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I know it's a lame stupid chapter. But with all the crappy school shit, its good. I know its more than like hte few pages I had said I had written. I've had a little bit of free time, but getting on early. I should be able to write alot, and have you a new chapter, HOPEFULLY, before January 7. If not before then, It's because school starts back up the 7th. And I will have new classes. **

**_--ToniMarie63_**


	18. Chaotic Days

**I'm so sorry for the wait for this chapter, I've been trying to loose weight with a friend, and we go to the gym almost everday after school, so that takes up a lot of time, we also go on weekends. Please Read and Review!!. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**--FLASHBACK--**

"How bout we clean up, then go lay down cause I'm starting to feel sick again."I told him. He got a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay, baby? Do you need to puke?"Jason quickly asked me. I shook my head, and Jason relaxed. I washed my hair, then my body, and waited for Jason to finish. He finished quickly, and we got out minutes later. He wrapped me in towels, and then gave me a robe to wear.

"Jason, I think you're going a little overboard. I've just got a virus, not something really bad. It will pass. Calm down."I told him. He was still freaking out, so I quickly dried my hair, with a towel instead of blow-drying it, like normal. We were now laying in his bed, he was holding me as close as possible. I laughed. "Jason, I'm not going to disappear, you can loosen you're grip a little." I told him. He loosened up enough for me to turn and look at him. We laid together for only god knows how long, before his brother came home for a little while.

**--END FLASHBACK--**

I was still next to Jason, but for a change he had fallen asleep. I've been watching him sleep for about 2 hours now. His brother and Connor were downstairs playing video games. He started to stir, then woke up.

"Hey baby."Jason said once he woke. His arms were still wrapped around my waist, and he was holding me close. He pulled me closer and kissed me softly. "How do you feel baby?"He asked me.

"I feel okay. I need to get up and take my antibiotics though. It's been like 6 hours, I think."I told him. He let me go, and we walked down stairs to where we set the medicine.

"Holy crap, you look like hell, Kels."I heard. I looked and saw Connor. He was sitting on the couch with Owen, and two girls. I eyed the girls suspiciously. I walked over there, and grabbed Connor, and drug him into the kitchen.

"Who are they?"I asked him. He laughed.

"Taylor and Troy's little sisters. They're in my grade. Troy's little sister is cute."Connor said. I laughed.

"Okay, what are they doing here?"I ask him. He looked at me like I was stupid. Jason hugged me, and rested his arms on my waist.

"I can't hang out with girls now that you have a boyfriend?"Connor asked incredulously. I looked at him.

"I never said that. I just wanted to know a simple question. God, Conn, you've gotten so stupid." I told him.

"Sorry I'm not a straight A student like my big sister. I have other things to do, than studying all the time." Connor said. I looked away from him, and at Jason, begging him to help.

"Smart girls are the best Connor. Be glad you live with one."Jason said, not sure if he was helping at all.

"It gets tiring after a while. Be glad you don't live with one." Connor said to Jason.

"I have one now."Jason said, making Connor laugh.

"Yeah, unless you screw up and turn out to be an asshole like the others."Connor said, I glared at him.

"Connor, get out. Go back in the living room."I told him, and he left. I sighed, and sat at a bar stool in front of the table. I rested my head in my hands before I felt Jason's hands on my back. Suddenly a cup of water was pushed in front of me, and Jason got out one of my pills. He grabbed something off the top of the fridge, and set the pill in it. He started crushing it up into a powder, then gave it to me.

"It helps get it into you're system. My mom taught me that when I was little."Jason said, I put the powdered pill into my mouth, and got it down with some of the water. "What did Connor mean by 'like the others', baby?" Jason asked me once I had swallowed all the powdered crap.

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it now. Can we please just go upstairs or something?"I asked.

"Why don't we go down to the den, and watch a movie?"Jason asked. I nodded, and he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and laid my head on his shoulder. He sighed and rubbed my back, but kept on hand holding me up. We got into the den, and he set me down on the couch. He put it on regular TV for now, and we snuggled up on the couch together. I looked around and saw 3 of beds.

"What's with all the beds?"I asked him, he laughed.

"When the gang sleeps over, they have somewhere to sleep."Jason said.

"But there's only 4, and theirs like 6 people, not including us."I told him, he laughed.

"We all sleep with our girlfriends, Kelsi. Troy and Gabi, Chad and Tay, Shar and Zeke."He explained. "Now, You and I."He added.

"Oh, I should've thought about that, but I didn't." I told him, he laughed a little more. I could feel his chest vibrate when he laughed. It was soothing. His arms tightened slightly as I started coughing.

"Are you okay?!"Jason wondered. I nodded, but didn't stop coughing. He patted me on the back, trying to help me. A few minutes later, I stopped. I'm pretty sure my face was red as a beet, and I knew my breathing was hard, due to the gasps just to breathe. Jason was holding me closer to him, than ever, while I struggled to breathe. He laid me down straight, so I could breathe better, and then ran off. When he came back, he had a glass of water. He handed it to me, and I took a big gulp. I downed the whole cup soon, before Jason went and got me more. I drank that cup, instead of going to get more; Jason kneeled in front of me. "Do you want some more water, baby?"I shook my head, and he sat next to me. I laid my head in his lap, and he played with my hair. We stayed like that for a few minutes, before Jason grabbed the remote and started watching TV. I laughed and sat up.

"Am I that boring?"I asked Jason, pretending to be serious. Jason looked at me.

"Uh, no, there's just a um, basketball game on today."Jason said nervously.

"So you're gonna watch a basketball, and forget all about me?"I said, still pretending to be serious, with a sad look on my face. "I see how it is. I'm just gonna go upstairs, then."I told him, before starting to get up. I heard the TV shut off, and then felt Jason's arms on my waist.

"You can't leave baby. I want you here."Jason said. I think he caught on. "Nice try, baby. I'll get better at catching you sooner."Jason said, with a laugh.

"Dang, I thought I had you too. What gave me away?"I asked him. He looked to be in thought for a second.

"The way you were slightly smiling, and your eyes. You're eyes looked like you were joking, I figured you were playing me."Jason said.

"Dang, I used to be so good at it too."I told him. I grabbed the blanket that was lying on the top of the couch, and pulled it over us. He turned the TV back on, and we got situated on the couch. His arms were securely wrapped around my waist, and I was laying on his chest. His thumb slowly rubbed my arm, sending a tingling sensation all throughout my body. "Stop."I mumbled, the tingling feel suddenly stopped, and I felt his hand move to my lower back.

"What's wrong baby?"Jason whispered. I snuggled closer to him.

"You were making me tingle too much."I told him, and I heard him laugh, and his chest vibrated. He started rubbing my back, up and down my spine. Tingling sensation starts again. "Jason, that tickles."I mumbled.

"Good, baby girl, it's supposed to."Jason said. I think he loves that he makes me all tingly. The rubbing got softer, but still enough to send tingles down my back.

**--Jason POV--**

Kelsi kept snuggling into me more, not that I was complaining. I love having her close to me. I was rubbing her back, and she was claiming it made her tickle. I wish I could see her face, I bet she's beet red.

"Jason…"She whined. She moved, so I couldn't rub her back, but I could see her face now. She was beet red, just like I thought. I love this. She looked up at me, a innocent little look on her beautiful face. Her eyes twinkled in happiness, I hoped. She was now pushing herself in between the sofa, and me. I moved a little out, so she could get in, and wrapped my arm, that was behind her, onto her tiny waist. Her head went back onto my chest, but I could still see her beautiful face. Her hair was framing her face, making her look drop dead gorgeous. I wish I had a camera, I could take a picture of her. "Jase."She said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry baby, I wasn't paying attention."I told her.

"What'cha thinkin, honey?"She asked me.

"How beautiful you look. How much I love you."I said, before realizing that I said I loved her. She looked away, and got off me. I was afraid to look at her, but I meant it. I love her. I'm in love with her. She's amazing. I've never met anyone like her before. Kelsi pushed herself all the way to the other end of the couch, and was looking at me skeptically. "I mean it, baby. I love you. I'm in love with you."I said, her eyes started to water, and she started crying. I immediately pulled her into my arms, and wiped her tears away. "Shh, baby, I don't expect you to say it back. I want you to know how I feel about you. I was planning on letting you know a little more romantically, but I feel good about having you know now. Please, don't be angry, don't leave either."I told her, looking into her beautiful eyes, and wiping the tears away. She pulled herself closer, and leaned up to my ear.

"I love you too."She mumbled. I barely heard her, but I jumped up, still holding onto her, and twirled around, keeping her close to me.

"I am so glad you feel the same baby girl."I told her, before gently setting her down, and kissing her with so much love, passion, and compassion for the beautiful, young, vibrant girl in front of me. A few seconds later, I could feel her kissing me back. My arms went around her back, hers went around my neck. She jumped onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist, without breaking the kiss. My hands went to support her by holding her thighs. She pulled away from the kiss and moved down my neck. I moved onto the couch arm, and Kelsi moaned as I rubbed her thighs, and worked my way up her sides. She kissed my neck, causing me to groan. Kelsi moved up to nibble on my earlobe. "God, Kelsi, where'd you learn to do that?"I asked her when she stopped.

"I never learned that…"She said, shyly. She pushed me down onto the couch, and got on top of me. She sat up, and looked down at me. I groaned as she moved around, due to her location. She laughed and moved around more. I'm pretty sure she could feel me.

"Kelsi, baby, stop, please."I told her, she laughed more and kept moving. I rolled over so I was on top, and she was below me, grinning. "Happy, baby girl?" She nodded.

"You're way to happy right now, Jase."She said, now it's my turn to laugh.

"And whose fault is that?"I asked her, and she grinned and pointed to herself. I laughed and nodded. I kissed her softly and pulled away to see her beautiful smile. "I love your smile, I love your laugh, I love the way you look when you just wake up."I told her, making her smile turn to a grin and blood rise to her cheeks. "God, I love you Kelsi Nielson."I told her. She grinned.

"I love you, too, Jason Cross. As much as I love being with you, I think you need a cold shower."She said to me, I turned around and looked down, and laughed.

"It's that amazing body of yours Kelsi, this is what you do to me. But If I need one, you're taking one too."I told her, she laughed. She stood up next to me.

"But I don't feel like wearing a swim suit this time."She whispered into my ear, and I know I got harder with the thought of taking a shower with a naked Kelsi. She ran off, and I chased her, grabbing onto her waist after only a few seconds. I picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her softly. "Come on slow poke, you smell."She said with a laugh. I ran up the stairs with Kelsi in my arms. We got into my bathroom, and I turned the shower on, so it could get warm. When I turned around, Kelsi was already naked.

"…."I didn't say anything, just stared. She is the most amazing, beautiful, curvy girl. "Wow."I said, and Kelsi shyly covered herself. "No need for that, you look beautiful and sexy, baby."I told her and she moved her hands so I could see her body. I stared for a few more seconds, before undressing, and moving closer to Kelsi. I kissed her softly, making sure she couldn't get away from me. Showing all my love and compassion to the little angel with just one simple kiss. She pushed me back, into the shower, almost making me trip on the little barrier. I picked her up, and pushed her against the shower wall, making sure I didn't hurt her. She kissed down my neck, down my chest, but stopped halfway down. I pulled her up, and looked at her. "Are you okay, baby?" She didn't nod, she didn't look at me, she just stepped out of the shower, and left the room, after wrapping in a towel. I turned the water off, and dried off, and walked out after her. I found her under the covers, in my bed. Her head was buried in the pillows, and she was softly shaking. I slipped on my boxers, and some shorts, before climbing in the bed next to her. I wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her to me. "What's wrong baby?"She didn't say anything, she just kept on shaking. I gently pulled her face up to me, so I could see her face. She had tears running down her face, but she refused to look me in the eyes. I held her close to me until she stopped crying, before letting her go, grabbing the phone, and leaving the room.

I dialed the girl's number, well, Sharpay, knowing they'd be together. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Jason."She said.

"I need you to come over with Gabi and Tay, something's wrong with Kelsi."I told her.

"What happened?"She asked in a serious tone.

"We were in the shower, and then she just left, and I found her in my bed, crying. She won't talk to me, Shar. She's asleep now, but I don't know whats wrong. Please, just come over."I told her.

"Okay, I'll be over with the girl in like 5 minutes."She said, then the line went dead. I pressed off, and went back into my room, and sat on the floor, right in front of Kelsi, watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful, content, and happy. I wonder what I did wrong. I didn't realize how long it had been since I'd sat down next to her, until I heard my bedroom door open, and the girls came in.

"Out."Shar said, pushing me out the door before shutting it in my face. I pressed my ear to the door, to hear them debating on how to wake her. I sighed, walked down stairs, and saw the guys sitting in the living room.

"Shar told us on the way what happened. Why were you both in the shower?"Chad asked, dumbly.

"Because we were in the shower. Next stupid question."I snapped at him. He put his hands up, and took a step back.

"Dude, chill, no need to snap on Chad and his stupid questions."Troy said.

"Why are you guys even here? I thought just the girls were going to come, and find out what's wrong with my girlfriend."I said.

"We were over with our girlfriends, when you begged them to come over to fix yours."Chad said harshly.

"She doesn't need fixing, Chad. She's just upset, and I'm pretty sure needs girls with her, not me."I said back to him.

"Oh, please, you did something to piss her off, and now she hates you. I'm not surprised, you can't keep a girl."Chad said.

"Oh, like you do any better with not having Taylor mad at you. Dude, if you haven't noticed, she mad at you 80% of the damn time. So shut you're fucking mouth."I told him.

"I've been with Taylor for almost a year now. You've been with Kelsi like a month now, and suddenly you think your Mr. Expert. You're not, Jason, and if I'm correct, Kelsi is the first girlfriend you've had like all high school. So at least I can get a girl, and keep her."Chad said. I charged at him, and punched him square in the face. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, and then I heard feet coming down the stairs, lots of feet. I turned around, and saw all the girls, and Kelsi. Taylor ran over to Chad, and helped him up, before Chad came at me, and punched me in the stomach. I hit him back. He hit me, following that I hit him again. Now we were on the floor wrestling with each other.

"Jason Cross, you stop it now!"I heard from behind me. I pushed Chad off of me, and looked at Kelsi. She looked completely pissed off. I sighed, knowing I didn't help the situation at all. I helped Chad up, even though I wish I didn't have to, but I didn't want Kelsi to think I was a monster or anything for attacking one of my best friends. Taylor and Chad went into the kitchen, probably to clean him up. I looked at my fists, and saw a little bit of blood. Kelsi walked over to me, grabbed me by my arm, and pulled me into the down stairs bathroom. She grabbed a rag, and wet it. She rang it out, and wiped it on my knuckles. Chad's blood was coming off of my hand easily. "I can't believe you just got into a fight with Chad. Why in the hell would you do that?"Kelsi seethed.

"His big ass mouth, he wouldn't shut up, baby."I muttered and Kelsi glared at me. "Baby, you cannot seriously be mad at me for hitting him."I said. Kelsi looked me square in the eye, and nodded.

"Yes, I am, actually. His big mouth is no reason to hit him. God and I thought you were the gentle one, because of how you are around me."Kelsi said to me, before wiping my other hand.

"I am gentle, when people, like Chad, don't piss me off."I said. Kelsi looked at me.

"And what if I was the one to piss you off, or Shar, Gabi or Tay, would hit us?"Kelsi asked me, I looked at her, dumbfounded.

"I would never hit you, Kelsi, or Shar, Tay or Gabi. I could never hurt you guys. Especially you, baby. Never could I hurt you."I told her seriously. She kept wiping the blood of my hands, and then when it was gone, she walked right past me, and out the bathroom door. I followed her out and grabbed her by the waist gently. I got in front of her. "Do you believe me or not?"I asked. She looked up at me, with a sad expression on her face, before grabbing my hands, and pulling them off of her. She ran up the stairs, and this time, I didn't follow her. I sighed and slid down the wall. I sat on the floor for a few minutes, before Chad and Taylor came out of the kitchen. Taylor, Gabi, and Shar went upstairs. I looked at Chad, got up, and walked over to him.

"Sorry dude. I overreacted."I told him.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have hit you back. That's why Taylors mad at me now."Chad said. I didn't bother laughing, because Kelsi was mad at me now, too.

"Kelsi's mad at me, too. So you're not the only one with a mad girlfriend."I told him. I sat down in a chair.

"Why's she mad at you?"Chad asked.

"Because she thought I was gentle and because I hit you. She asked why, and I told her because when people piss me off, I normally hit them. I guess she took it as if it were her, or the girls, I'd hit them, too, although, I'd never do that."I told him.

"If you even thought about hitting one of them, we'd beat the shit out of you."Chad said. I nodded.

"I know, just like if anyone thought about hurting our girls, we'd beat the shit out of them."I said. They all nodded. The girls came down one by one, but Kelsi never came down.

"She's waiting for you upstairs, although, she told us to wait a few minutes before sending you up though. I think she wanted to change."Gabi said, after she saw me watching the stairs. I kept watching the stairs, for a while longer. "Oh, just go up."Gabi said. I raced up the stairs, but slowed when I finished the stairs, and walked to my bed room, that Kelsi was in. I knocked on the door first, just in case she was still changing. I mean, yeah, I've seen her naked, and she looked amazing. But I don't want to scare her.

"Come in, Jason."I heard Kelsi say. I opened the door, and walked in. Kelsi was laying in my bed, glasses on, reading a book, covers on her.

"You look even more beautiful with glasses on."I told her, and she blushed. I went over and sat down on the corner of the bed. "I'm sorry about fighting with Chad, and I want you to know, I'd never hurt you. I would never dream of hurting you."I told her. She nodded.

"I know."She told me, before grabbing my hand and pulling me up to lay next to her.

"I am so sorry baby. Please say more than you know. I want to know that you don't hate me for it. I need to know you can still love me."I told her. She looked at me.

"I don't hate you, and I do love you. I'd only stop loving you if you wanted me to. Which I'm pretty sure, even then I wouldn't be able to stop loving you. Don't think like that, Jason. Please."She told me. I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her. She pulled away after a few seconds. "You didn't get to see my surprise."Kelsi whispered in my ear. I looked at her, and she gave me a blindfold.

"You're kidding right?"I asked her. She shook her head.

"If you want your surprise, you'll wear it."She told me. I sighed, and put it on. A few minutes later, I felt Kelsi in my lap, pulling my shorts off, leaving me in just my boxers. "No more wearing just shorts around the girls. You're body is for me to see."Kelsi whispered before getting off of me. I felt a hand in between my legs, and tensed up. "Relax. I'm just having fun, Jasey." She stopped a few seconds later, before pulling down my boxers.

"Baby, you're torturing me."I whined. She laughed. I heard her step away, something click, then her step back in front of me. She untied my blindfold, but held it against my face.

"Close your eyes, no peeking, or this is going to end."She said. I nodded, and she pulled the blindfold off. I heard her take a few steps back. "Okay, you can open your eyes now, Jasey."She said.

"You sure, I don't want whatever this is to be over yet."I told her, and heard her lovable giggle.

"Yeah, I'm sure."She said, with a giggle. I opened my eyes to see her in a robe with probably nothing on underneath. The robe was a very thin material, and I could see all her curves. She slowly let the robe fall to the floor, to reveal a very lacy set of bra and panties.

"Yeah, you're just trying to torture me."I told her, as I traced every curve on her body with my eyes. She came near me, and pushed me down on the bed. "Baby, it has got to be illegal, to look that good."I told her. She laughed.

"Well then, we both get in trouble."She said to me. I pulled her down on to the bed, and kissed her, heatedly. My hands roamed her amazing body and played with the lace on the panties. Her hands were in my hair, then down my chest. She kept running her hand up and down my abs.

"I love you, baby girl."I told her, she looked at me and grinned. She nodded, as if saying 'I know'. I kissed her softly and then kissed her neck. I nibbled on her collar bone, causing her to moan.

"Just to let you know, I'm not going to have sex with you right now."Kelsi said. I looked up at her.

"That's fine with me, Kels. Can I dream about it though?"I asked jokingly. She laughed.

"Sure, if you want to."She said with a giggle.

"I love your giggle, baby."I told her, and she giggled again. "I'm going to put my boxers back on, and you should really put this back on baby."I told her, giving her the robe she dropped to the floor.

"Why should I? What if I want to walk around like this?"Kelsi said, before shivering.

"Because you're cold."I told her. "And because I have a feeling everyone is still down stairs, and you are not going anywhere out of this room, looking as amazing as you do, because I don't need any of my friends getting any ideas about my girl."I explained.

"Then you have to put a shirt on, and shorts. I don't want the girls to stare at your body. Your body is mine to see, not theirs."She told me, with a smile on her face.

"Deal, baby. Now put on the robe."I told her, she laughed, and put on the robe, before tying it. I slipped my boxers and shorts back on, and then grabbed a clean shirt from my drawer, and put it on. I looked back at Kelsi, and could see every curve through the robe. "Uh, that's not going to work after all, baby. I can see everything."I told her, before grabbing her a pair of my sweats, and a shirt. She laughed, and took off the robe, then put on my sweats and shirt, and then put the robe back on. "You look amazing in my clothes."I told her, getting a giggle and a smile.

"Let's go, Jase."Kelsi said, grabbing my hand, and starting to pull me out of the room. I stopped her right before we left the room, and pulled her to me, kissing her softly.

"I'll never get enough of your kisses, Kelsi."I told her before kissing her again. Her arms wrapped around my neck, and my arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She kissed me back this time, and I pulled her closer to me, still kissing her. She jumped on me, wrapping her legs around my waist, and kissed me more. I put my hands on her thighs, to hold her up, and pushed her back gently against the door jam.

"Okay, I think we might want to head down stairs now. There's time for that later."Kelsi told me, pulling away from the kiss, I set her down and we walked down stairs hand in hand. The whole gang was still there.

"I actually expected you guys to still be here too."I said once we reached the bottom step. Gabi, Tay, and Shar all looked over at us. The guys stayed playing video games.

"Hey guys."Kelsi said. Shar walks over to the guys, grabs the controller, and pressed pause. They all groaned.

"Shar, what was that for?"Chad asked.

"Our friends came down, and you guys didn't acknowledge them. You kept playing your stupid video games."Shar told him. She walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"SHAR!"Chad screamed. "Why'd you do that? We couldn't even play, because you paused it, and took my controller!"Chad screamed.

"Chad, shut up."Taylor screamed at him. "Video games are not that important."Taylor told him. Chad sighed and walked over to Taylor. I have a feeling that she's still mad at him.

"Can we please go talk somewhere else?"He asked quietly, even though I could hear him. She stared at him for a few seconds, probably debating whether to go or not, but nodded. They walked out of the room, into the kitchen. Kelsi and I went to sit on the love seat. I sat down and she sat in my lap. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"So, what was everyone doing before Shar interrupted the game?"Kelsi asked everyone.

"We were playing a basketball game."Troy said.

"We were just talking."Gabi said. Shar nodded in agreement. Tay and Chad came back into the room about 10 minutes later, holding hands. They sat down on the couch, next to Troy and Gabi and Zeke and Shar. Chad was playing with Taylors fingers, and Tay was just leaning into his embrace.

"We need to go out and do something."Zeke said.

"You guys can, we can't, well, Kelsi can't. She's got a virus."I said to them.

"Aren't you just lucky, no school for the longest time. You're always sick, and let me guess, Jason's going to stay with you during the day, so you're not alone?"Shar asked. Kelsi giggled, and I nodded.

"I can't leave her alone, Shar, you know that."I told her. Kelsi snuggled closer to me, and I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist. I kissed her forehead, and she smiled up at me.

"You guys are so cute."Taylor said to us. Kelsi giggled.

"Just like you and Chad."Kelsi told her. Taylor looked over at Chad, and kissed him.

**--No One POV--**

Chad started to kiss Taylor back; Sharpay went to sit in Zeke's lap. Gabriella and Troy were sitting on the floor, Troy's arms wrapped around her waist. Gabriella had her head on his shoulder. There was a comfortable silence in the room, if you take out Chad and Taylors smooching sounds. There was a knock on the door, and Jason went to answer it, because it's his house. Opening the door, he came face to face with Tallan and Staci. Their hands intertwined, looking at Jason.

"Hey, come on in, everyone's in the living room."Jason told them, before moving so they could come inside. They came inside, sitting on the floor, across from Troy and Gabriella.

"What brings you guys over?"Kelsi asked, politely.

"We can't just come over to hang out with friends?"Tallan said. Kelsi gave him a look. "Okay, okay, we were at my house, but my mom wouldn't leave us alone about seeing you, Kelsi, so I told her we'd come get you."Tallan said, and Kelsi laughed and sat back down.

"What if I wasn't here? What if I was asleep?"Kelsi told him, with a laugh.

"Well, you aren't, thank god. I don't want to know what would happen if I came back without you. Remember when I left you at the park, for like twenty minutes when we were like ten?"Tallan told her. Kelsi laughed and nodded. "It'd probably be worse than that."Tallan told her, with a serious expression.

"Well then, let's go. She'd ground you again, this time, probably for getting her hopes up."Kelsi said, before starting up again.

"Woah, baby. I don't think so. You're sick."Jason told Kelsi. Kelsi looked at him, with an 'are you serious expression'. "No, baby, I'm not kidding. You're sick."Jason said. Kelsi whined.

"But, I'm only going with Tallan to see his mom, so she doesn't kill him."Kelsi told Jason with a pout. Jason looked away, so he didn't give in. Kelsi whined, and kept pouting, until Jason looked at her. "Please, Jasey?"Kelsi asked, still pouting.

"Fine."Jason mumbled.

"I like you, girl. No one could ever get him to give in like that."Staci said to Kelsi, with an amused expression on her face. "Owen couldn't even do it when he was a baby."Staci added. Jason glared at her.

"Shut up, Staci."Jason told her, still glaring. Kelsi laughed, and walked out of the room, to go get her shoes. Sliding on her shoes, Kelsi got up, and walked back into the living room, where Jason was still glaring at Staci, and Staci was smiling. Everyone else was still sitting on the floor, unless you were Chad and Taylor, who were making out on the couch.

"Are you guys going to come too?"Kelsi asked Chad and Taylor, who probably didn't notice the new guests. They broke apart, and looked up surprised.

"Huh?"Chad asked, still holding onto Taylor's waist. Taylor blushed, realizing there were new people in the room. Chad looked at her, and laughed gently, before she lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you going to come with us to Tallan's house?"Kelsi repeated. Taylor and Chad shared a look, and shook their heads.

"I think we're just going to go hangout until curfew."Taylor said. Kelsi nodded, accepting the answer. "We are going to head out so you guys can leave. See you tomorrow Kelsi, feel better. Bye guys."Taylors said. Chad nodded in agreement, and they got up and left the house.

"We ready to go now?"Kelsi asked everyone, they nodded, and then all left the house, following Tallan and Staci to Tallan's house. Once reaching the destination, they got out of cars, and went inside.

"Hey, mom!"Tallan screamed. His mom came down the stairs a few seconds later. She scolded him for screaming.

"Why are you screa---"His mom started, then looked around. "Kelsi!"She screamed. She engulfed Kelsi in a hug and Kelsi hugged her back.

"Hey, momma."Kelsi told her. Tallan's mom let out a chuckle, and let go of Kelsi. "How have you been?"Kelsi asked.

"I've been good. How are you? I heard you got hurt, and you were sick."Mrs. Collins told Kelsi, acting like a mother figure.

"Yeah, I broke my ankle playing basketball, and I have a virus. But this butt," Kelsi said pointing to Tallan, "pulled me out of the house, claiming you'd kill him if he didn't bring me back. Plus I remember what happened when he left me at the park when we were little."Kelsi explained. Ms. Collins scolded her son once more, before running off into the kitchen, pulling Kelsi out of Jason's grasp and with her.

**--Kelsi POV--**

I knew what she was doing when she pulled me away from Jason, after I told her I was sick. Every time I got sick, I went to her and she gave me a lot of medicines that worked, but doctors didn't prescribe them. She was kind of like a remedy medicine person. They work very well.

"What has the doctor got you on, sweetie?"She asked me.

"Just the regular antibiotic's for my virus."I told her, she pulled out a box of remedies from the cabinet, above the fridge, and set it on the counter.

"What are your symptoms?"She asked me, before looking down at the box.

"I vomit, ache, and sometimes run a fever."I told her, she began digging through the box, pulling out certain remedies. She poured a little of each remedy into a cup, that was filled halfway with water, and stirred it together. She pushed it to me, and I picked it up. I plugged my nose, and swallowed all of it. Jason walked in, with a few others, just as I finished.

"Feeling any better?"She asked, knowing it worked almost instantly. I nodded, and leaned into Jason's chest.

"I feel tons better already, thanks momma."I told her.

"No problem, sweetie. Oh, you two look so cute."She said, with a laugh. I smiled, and looked up at Jason. He was grinning like a little boy who just got a new toy. I poked him in the stomach, and he looked down at me. I got on my tip-toes to kiss him softly on the cheek, but he stopped me from kissing his cheek. He kissed me softly, on the mouth, before pulling away so he didn't embarrass us. "Oh, I don't mind kissing. I'm used to Tallan doing it all the time, with his girlfriends, hopefully this one, he's got now, is here to stay."She said, looking over at Tallan, who was coming into the room with Staci. Everyone who was already in the room looked over at Tallan, and laughed.

"How many girlfriends has it been, Tallan?"I asked, with a few giggles. Tallan glared at me, then his mom, knowing she brought it up.

"There hasn't been that many, mom."Tallan said. I laughed.

"Oh yeah, what about Chelsea, Tara, Tiny, Kayla, Renae, Ashley, Tiffany, Isabella, Meghan, Samantha, Becky, Heather…. And the list could go on."I said to him. He glared at me. "And that was just before I left and the people he stayed with for more than a week."I added.

"Kelsi, shut the hell up."Tallan said, leaving the room, with Staci.

**--Staci POV--**

I heard Kelsi say all the girls names, then she added that it was only the girls before she left and the ones she could remember. As she was talking, I could feel Tallan tense up, and his grip on my waist tighten. When he started to walk out, I went with him. We were in his room now, which still had a few boxes.

"How many of them did you have sex with?" I blurted out. Tallan looked at me, surprised.

"I didn't have sex with any of them. I never wanted to have sex with any of them. That's why I had so many girlfriends. They would expect me to have sex with them, but I didn't like them sexually. I just liked them." He told me. I looked up at him.

"So, am I going to be just like them? Gone within a little time frame?" I asked, feeling confused and mad.

"No. I really like you, and I will confess, I do like you sexually, too. I really want to be with you, Staci. Staci, you've got me hooked on you, and we haven't even been together a week." He told me, with a smile. He got up from his spot on the bed and came over to me. Tallan stuck his hand out, and I took it. He pulled me up into a hug. I pulled back a little, and looked him in the eyes.

"I believe you."I told him, before kissing him zealously. Tallan wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me back.

**--Kelsi POV--**

Plenty of time has passed since Tallan disappeared with Staci. We had gone home after about an hour of waiting for Tallan and Staci to come back down. I pulled a few movies out of my bag and set them on the table. They were "Prom Night, House Bunny, Untraceable, Wanted, and Twilight."

"What first?"I asked the gang, who were all sitting quietly around the table. After a few minutes of discussion, we decided on "Untraceable." Once it was in the DVD player, we had popcorn, blankets, drinks, and all the movie necessities we all curled up with our boyfriend/girlfriends and calmly watched the movie.

At Least Two Hours Later, we had finished the movie, and we're sitting calmly, quietly and peacefully.

"Do we even want to watch another movie?"Chad blurted, breaking the silence. Everyone shook their heads with a big no.

"Movies get too boring some times."Troy said. "How bout we go out for pizza or something? Hey, wait, how about the arcade?"Troy suggested. It seemed to be a mutual agreement, until we noticed the time.

"Oh, how bout we go to sleep and go to the arcade in the morning?"Jason suggested. Everyone nodded, and headed to the den, except Jason and I. Jason and I headed upstairs to his room. Once in Jason's room, I changed into pajama's, and climbed into his bed. Jason stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to me. I snuggled into his chest, and he wrapped his arms securely around me. I sighed in comfort, and snuggled closer. He kissed my forehead and we laid together in silence. After an hour of silence I fell asleep.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After all the wait for this chapter, I made it a long one, according to MSWord, which says it is 15 pages, and 6,916 words. I hope you liked the chapter. Oh, and I do not know when I will post another chapter, as I already stated, I've been trying to loose weight, due to the obsecity in my family. I refuse to be like everyone else in my family. I do not want to be fat, [[although, if you are fluffy, I'm not saying its a bad lifestyle, its just not going to be mine.]].**

**Oh, and SUGGESTIONS STILL WANTED. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? PM OR REVIEW TELLING ME. PLEASE AND THANKYOU!.**

**--ToniMarie63.**


	19. Distractions, Studing, Love

**_--Flashback--_**

_"Movies get too boring some times."Troy said. "How bout we go out for pizza or something? Hey, wait, how about the arcade?"Troy suggested. It seemed to be a mutual agreement, until we noticed the time._

_"Oh, how bout we go to sleep and go to the arcade in the morning?"Jason suggested. Everyone nodded, and headed to the den, except Jason and I. Jason and I headed upstairs to his room. Once in Jason's room, I changed into pajama's, and climbed into his bed. Jason stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to me. I snuggled into his chest, and he wrapped his arms securely around me. I sighed in comfort, and snuggled closer. He kissed my forehead and we laid together in silence. After an hour of silence I fell asleep._

**_--End Flashback--  
_--Kelsi POV--**

Once Jason and I woke in the morning, we kissed good morning, before walking down stairs to see everyone already awake. Jason followed me into the kitchen, and watched me as I started moving around, cooking breakfast for everyone. The girls all came in after a few minutes of me making noise. I made eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, pancakes, and Potatoes O'Brian. The guys came in after smelling all the food. Chad was moving in to grab some sausage as I finished the toast. I picked up my spatula and smacked Chad on the hand with it.

"Keep your paws off the food until I'm done, unless you want me to smack you again." I told him with a stern laugh. The boys were dragged back into the living room by their girlfriends, thank god. Jason came and hugged me from behind.

"Looks yummy."He whispered. He reached for something, before getting smacked also.

"Hey, the rules apply to you too, also, Jason."I told him. He looked at me, with a small smile.

"Well then, I want something else to eat."Jason said, pulling me into his grasp, and kissing me zealously. He pinned me against the counter, and kept kissing me. I moaned and he took that chance to stick his tongue in my mouth.

"EW, NOT IN FRONT OF THE FOOD. IT'S TOO INNOCENT."I heard, pushing Jason off me, I look to see Chad standing in front of the food, shielding it. I laughed, and watched as Chad talked to the food. "Poor food, they were making you watch that horrible scene."Chad whispered to the food.

"TAYLOR!"I screamed, making Taylor run into the kitchen. "I think he needs help." I told her, pointing to Chad, who was still talking to the food.

"Chad, what did we say bout talking to food?"Taylor asked with a laugh. Chad frowned at her. Taylor walked over to him, pulling him out of the room. I pulled out of Jason's grasp and started picking up a few plates. I walked into the living room, setting plates on the table. I kept walking back and forth until all the food plates we're in the living room, sitting in front of a bunch of hungry boys. Once I backed away, before letting the guys get food.

"Girls first, boys."I told them, they glared at me, even Jason. "Hey, I saw that Jason."I said, slightly upset. Jason got up from the chair he sat in and came over to me.

"You know I didn't mean anything by that, baby."Jason informed me as the rest of the girls got their food. "Get some food, you deserve it, after cooking it all baby."Jason whispered. I shook my head. Once the girls were done, the guys moved right in. Jason got all his food and moved back to the chair he was sitting in. He motioned for me to come over and sit with him, so I did. I sat in his lap. After a few minutes I started picking off his plate. He laughed, and kissed my cheek. I laid my head on his shoulder and he fed me a piece of bacon. After eating it, I just snuggled into his side a little bit more, and he continued eating. He would occasionally give me some food, although I wasn't really hungry, I would eat it anyways.

A little while later, after everyone had finished eating and we cleaned up a bit. We all got up and headed out to the arcade, like planned. The girls and I headed over to find a little table hidden in the back to sit at while the boys ran off and played games. I had laid my head down on my arms on the table.

"Aw man. Why'd he have to show up here?"I heard Gabi say. I looked up and there was Jeff. A few seconds later I felt someone come up behind me, I looked and saw Jason.

"Hi, baby."Jason whispered in my ear. I smiled and moved to sit in between his legs. His arms automatically wrapped around my waist. He moved my hair off my neck and placed a soft kiss on my neck. I smiled and turned my head to look at him. He smiled at me, also, and leaned down to give me a quick kiss. I smiled into the kiss and instead of letting him pull back, I deepened the kiss. I felt Jason's hands traveling up and down my sides as he kept kissing me back. Soon air was needed and we pulled away from each other.

"Doesn't it hurt your neck to kiss him like that?"Taylor asked me. I giggled and shook my head.

"No, not really. It's quite comfortable to me."I told her. She smiled.

"It looked pretty comfy."She said with a laugh. Chad sat next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Taylor kissed his cheek and he smiled at her. Zeke and Troy came over to the table a few seconds later. Jason and I scooted down so they could sit with their girlfriends too. Troy and Gabi moved down farther allowing everyone to sit by themselves, but I wasn't planning on getting out of Jason's lap any time soon. I wiggled around a little bit more, to make us more comfortable, when I felt something on my back. I turned to look at Jason.

"A little bit too happy Jason?"I whispered in his ear.

"No, just happy enough. But please, baby, don't wiggle around."He whispered into my ear. I giggled quietly, loud enough for Jason to hear, but no one else.

"What made all you guys come over here, when there are so many games to play?"I asked them. Troy and Zeke shrugged their shoulders.

"I saw Jeff."Jason said for his reply. Chad didn't say anything that I could hear. Jason's grip on my waist tightened suddenly, and I looked at him. He was glaring at Jeff, so I wiggled around a bit. He looked at me and scolded me. I smiled.

"You were glaring, so I distracted you, hope you don't mind."I whispered. I laid back onto him and smiled.

"So, what do we want to do now?"Gabi asked the group.

"Since we are here, let's go shopping!"Shar said.

"No, thanks, I'm tired already. Sorry Shar."I said. She frowned at me, and turned her head. "Oh, come on. I'm sure no one else wanted to shop but you, Shar. Give us a few days and we'll go shopping with you."I told her. "I promise, Shar."I told her.

"Sure, whatever." She said sadly. Zeke gave her a peck on the lips and a hug and she smiled at him.

"Can we go back to the house, after stopping at the video store, and getting something?"Jason suggested. It was a mutual agreement, so we headed out of the mall, to Movie Gallery. **[[AN: Yes, I am aware Movie Gallery is real, but I don't really ca re.]] **We rented a few movies and headed to Jason's house. We watched every single movie that we rented, and we are currently watching Twilight.

An hour into the movie, the door opens and in walks Jason's parents. They wave before disappearing up the stairs. Once we finished Twilight, Owen walked in the house with Connor; they also disappeared up the stairway. I looked over at the clock, and noticed it was about 6:30 and Jason's stomach rumbled. I giggled and sat up.

"Does somebody need dinner?"I asked him, and he nodded. "Then let's go get some pizza or something."I told him, and he nodded his head. That's how our night ended. When we got back to his house, everyone was already asleep, and we fell asleep in his room together, again.

THE next morning I woke up feeling cold, I turn and Jason's not in the room. I got up out of the bed, and put on Jason's robe, since I couldn't find mine. I walked down the hallway, to the stairs before Jason started coming up them with food. He looked up and saw me standing at the top.

"Baby, you weren't supposed to get up."Jason whined. "It ruins me bringing you breakfast."He told me. He came all the way up the stairs, and led me back to his room. Once we reached his room, he looked over at me. "Now, we can eat."Jason said, and we sat down on his bed, he placed the tray of food next to us.

"Can I have a kiss first?"I asked him with a smile. "You must've forgotten I like my morning kiss."I teased. He laughed and pulled me into his lap and gave me a soft, passion filled morning kiss. I leaned into him and kissed him back after a few minutes, we pulled away.

"Good morning baby."Jason whispered in my ear, releasing his hold on my waist, and playing with my hair. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Good morning, Jase. So, may I ask what made you get up and leave me all alone, other than this breakfast? I woke up alone, and very cold."I told him, with complete seriousness.

"I wanted to surprise you, and there was someone at the door. I'm surprised you didn't hear the door bell ringing."Jason told me. "I thought it was going to wake you up. But you were still asleep, thankfully."Jason said. "And since I was already awake, I decided to make you breakfast."Jason added.

"Aw, that was very thoughtful of you, Jase."I told him, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed a plate off the tray, and took a bite. It surprisingly tasted very good. "Mm, this is actually really good. I really didn't know you could cook, Jase."I told him, with a smile before taking another bite of my food.

**--A Week Later--  
**_**[[I normally wouldn't skip this much time, but I've been stuck with trying to figure out what to do, drama wise for this chapter, so I skipped ahead. Sorry Guys.]]**_

Jason and I were back at school, with the gang. The girls and I were at lunch, the boys had a basketball meeting. I had gotten over my stomach virus a few days before, and I wanted to go back to school. Connor has been hanging out with Owen and the girls a lot. Jason has gone to every practice, only if the girls promised to drag me along too. Although most of the time, I never really paid attention to them practice. I always talked with the girls or did homework. Staci came to every practice now too. The bell rang and we all headed to class. I had art with Staci, Tallan, and Jason. Staci and I were about turn into the hallway where our class was held when Jason and Tallan showed up behind us. Jason gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before continuing walking to class.

"How was the meeting?"I asked him, he smiled at me, coming out of a little daze.

"It was boring, it was just about new practice times after school."Jason told me. We got into the classroom and took our seats in the back of the room.

"Quiet down class."I heard, before looking up and seeing the teacher. Her name was Ms. Dean, she was an okay teacher but no one ever paid attention to what she was teaching. Jason was always texting me and Tallan was always texting Staci. Ms. Dean starting talking about the shapes of the object she had brought for us to draw/paint. Before I started, I told Jason, in a text, I needed to actually do this project, because I was out for so long being sick. He understood and also worked on his.

ONCE class was over, the four of us walked to our last class, mine just so happened to be free period with Jason. He didn't have practice today because of the meeting they had during lunch. Jason and I went to the library, were the girls and I spent some time during the day. We sat at a table in the very back of the library in the corner, so no one could see us. I sat in Jason's lap, with books open in front of me, studying for my make up tests, which I were to take during free period the very next day. Jason had his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me. He rubbed my arms when I got tense and stressed out.

"How come I'm the only one of the two of us who have make up tests tomorrow?"I asked him with a small smile.

"Because you are in advanced classes, meaning, you have more important things to cover, than me, in regular classes. Oh, and baby, that's wrong."Jason told me before pointing to the equation I wrote down for my Algebra class. "It's supposed to be a negative equation, because your X factor is negative."He added, I looked, and I was wrong. I forgot the negative sign to my X.

"How can you understand this? I know you haven't learned it in your class."I asked him.

"I hang out with Gabi and Tay too much, and I do know how to follow the book."Jason said, matter of factly. I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well thank you. I'll be sure to remember that tomorrow during my test."I told him with a smile, before I could get back to my work, Jason gave me a kiss.

"Your welcome baby."Jason said. Jason took a look at his watch, and then started picking my things up.

"What are you doing, Jase? I should have like thirty more minutes."I told/asked him. Jason laughed.

"Babe, class ended a few minutes ago."Jason told me. I was shocked; normally I would be able to know that. I pulled Jason's hand with the watch on it and looked. It was 2:35. Class did end a few minutes ago. We laughed and ran out of the library. Once we reached the hallway that we all met in, Jason and I stopped running.

"Someone's out of breath."Sharpay noted with a laugh.

"Yeah, he was distracting me when I was studying and I didn't hear the bell ring, so we ran."I explained, even though Shar and Gabi still had those looks on their faces.

"What did he do to distract you?"Gabi asked with a laugh, also.

"We were just talking, not making out. I'm pretty sure you and Troy have the hole distraction by making out thing down to a science."I told her. She blushed and Troy laughed. Gabi hit Troy lightly on the shoulder.

"What? Gabi, you know it's true."Troy told her.

"It is not."Gabi told him. Chad, Tay, Shar, Zeke, Tallan, Staci, Jason and I all laughed loudly.

"Then what is your distraction? Is it sex?" Zeke asked making us all laugh more.

"Oh, I hate you all."Gabi said. "And no, actually it's not sex, it's…"Gabi said before clamped his hand over her mouth. He whispered something into her ear before she turned to him. They started whispering back and forth before we all got bored and just started to walk to the gym. Gabi and Troy started to follow when they noticed we were halfway down the hallway by now. The boys all went into the locker rooms once we reached the gym and the girls and I all sat down.

"So what is the distraction, Gabi?"I asked her and she laughed.

"Troy is actually very distracting when he either wants to talk or he wants to make me something. Like over Holiday break, right before you got here. I woke up to see Troy sitting at the end of my bed with a tray of food, and envelope next to it. He had been trying to talk to me about it for a long time, so he just decided to do something bout it. They were tickets to New York this summer. He'd been trying to ask me for the longest time. It was really cute."Gabi told me. No one else heard, they were all in a conversation about going shopping this weekend.

"Aw, that's so cute."I told her. She nodded and then the boys came out. Troy walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Gabi, I thought we weren't going to tell anyone until we were packed to leave!"Troy whined and Gabi laughed in his ear.

"It's fine, Troy."Gabi told Troy when he pulled her closer. A whistle blew and all the boys gathered in the middle of the court. Practice went on, as normal, while the girls hung out in the stands, talking about the latest school's gossip.

"After they finish practicing, we should all go out for pizza."Staci said. Everyone agreed and soon practice was over. The boys were showered and out to go meet their girls. The boys agreed to pizza, and they all got in their cars and went off.

JASON and I went home after pizza and I continued my studying, for apparently, hours.

"Baby, we got home like 5. And it's 10, and you're still studying. Close the books and come to bed."Jason whined from the bed. I looked at the clock and it was 10:15.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming. Let me go change."I told him, reaching into my stuff and pulling out Jason's shirt and a pair of Jason's boxers.

"How is it that we've been dating for a little amount of time, yet you've already captured my clothes?"Jason asked.

"It's not hard, I sleep in your clothes all the time and I just never really want to put them back."I told him with a grin. He laughed and I walked into the bathroom to change. I brushed my hair and my teeth before returning to the room. Jason was still waiting. Jason patted the bed next to him, and I smiled and climbed into the bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He gently rubbed my side, lulling me into a deep sleep.

**--No POV--**

Jason woke up to the alarm going off next to him. He used his free arm to shut it off. When he tried to get up, Kelsi pulled him back and whimpered. Jason scooted closer to her, and tried to shake her gently to wake up.

"Kelsi, baby, Kelsi, wake up."Jason whispered slightly loud. Kelsi still wasn't waking so Jason figured his next idea would be the best bet. Jason leaned down and captured Kelsi's lips in his until she started responding. He pulled away a few seconds after she responded. "Morning baby girl."Jason whispered.

"Morning."Kelsi replied in a tired voice. Jason got out of bed and went into the bathroom while Kelsi stayed in the warm bed. Jason walked back in after doing his morning routine, and Kelsi was still laying in bed.

"Kelsi, you've got to get out of bed. We have school and you have tests to take, remember, baby?"Jason reminded her making her groan.

"But I slept so well. I don't wanna move."Kelsi whined. Jason pulled the blankets off of her and leaned down to pick her up. Kelsi squealed and tried to get out of his grip. She was fighting so much that Jason dropped her on the bed. She landed with a loud 'oof."

"You okay, baby?!"Jason asked worriedly. Kelsi laughed and gave him a nod. She got up from the bed and gave Jason a kiss on the cheek. Kelsi went to where she was keeping her things and picked out an outfit to where that day. Deciding on a pair of jeans, a plain t-shirt and Jason's basketball hoodie, she walked into the bathroom to change. Jason got dressed as she changed in the bathroom. Kelsi came out with brushed hair, no makeup and wearing Jason's hoodie. Jason laughed and grabbed his school things. Kelsi packed all of hers up and put them in her bag.

"Breakfast?"Kelsi asked Jason. Jason nodded and they walked down stairs.

THE gang met up at school, in homeroom. The school day went normal, Kelsi took her tests during free period, made A's on all of them, and still had time to meet up with Jason before free period ended.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know this chapter wasn't the best, especcially considering how long it took me to get it out. I've been so busy. My birthday's coming up soon so I've been planning that with my bestfriend. And I've been talking to someone really important alot. So, I'm very sorry for the delay. I hope you still read this, please. oh, and PLEASE REVIEW. I love reading what you guys think bout my story, and I love hearing the critque's on it. Please, tell me if theres something that sounds bad, or if I can do anything to improve my story!**

**--ToniMarie63**


	20. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**I WILL BE RE-WRITING THIS STORY.**

**I DO NOT LIKE THE WAY ITS GOING.**

**I HAVE BETTER IDEAS.**

**IF YOU WANT ME TO POST THE RE-WRITTEN VERSION.**

**PLEASE PM ME OR REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW OR IT WILL NOT BE POSTED.**

**-TradeMarked**


	21. Newww

_Hey Guys, the Trailer for the re-written version is up!. Go look, Yes, I'm aware that it's the same as the original trailer but there will be good differences in the actual story. &I will try my hardest to get the first chapter up today or tomorrow. I'm half way there with it. _

**-TradeMarked.**


End file.
